Cold as Snow
by MissHypocancan
Summary: What if there was another girl in kamui's life besides kagura? a girl in which he could actually call his friend? what if he actually started developing feelings for this girl? KamuixOC
1. Where it all began

**I do not own gintama**

**I always wanted to write a gintama fanfic but never took the time to start writing one, it's really hard to get your ideas into a story (did that make sense?) anyways enjoy and review, my first gintama fic XD**

* * *

><p>I've known Kamui for 4 years now, since we were eight, I knew him through his father, my father and his communicated a lot so I would go to his house often, I would never forget the first day I met him…he hasn't changed one bit.<p>

**Yato Planet 4 years ago Kamui POV**

"Why is he so strong" I heard him say, I didn't care for him and just took him down with one hand.

"Do you enjoy killing that much" I heard a voice say, I turned around and noticed a girl with white hair, she doesn't look like a yato, although oddly smelt like one, what did she want? A fight?

"What's your name…my name is Yuki…Shirano Yuki" she said putting out a hand, I don't understand why she's introducing herself, I didn't care instead I came at her with full force, but she completely dodged my attack.

"…that's pretty mean, I just came to introduce myself and you attack me! What you problem?"

"What do you want?" i asked her

"You're Kamui right" she said which somewhat surprised me that she knew my name "it is you! You are wanted home you know, when Umibozu-san said he had a son my age, I never would have thought it would be someone so dangerous"

"…how do you know all this?"

"Isn't it obvious…well, my father is a friend of yours, so get use to my face, I'll be staying at your house for awhile"

"Is that so" I said coming closer in her direction "well then keep an eye open when you sleep"

"You going to kill me?" she said "I like to see you try" she said angering me

"Well then" I said "you're pretty confident how about we test out your strength"

"That's enough kids, this is were you ran off to Koyuki" a man said coming closer

"Koyuki…I though your name was Yuki" I said

"…it is! Father I told you not to call me that" she told him

"Right, right Yuki, sorry about that" he said "now lets go, you too, Kamui" he said to me, I stayed silent and just followed them, I recognized him anyways, but I never knew he had a daughter here.

"Oh so you found her" my father said while we came in

"Yep she's a wanderer" the man said

"I just went to go look for him" she said pointing at me

"Why don't you two go off somewhere else, we grown ups need to speak" I rolled my eyes at my father and went in the other room, and noticed this girl was following me

"Why are you following" I asked her

"…why are you so mean" she said in an annoyed tone "you know, your words don't scare me, besides I rather be here than back home anyways, so you can't scare me off"

"Back home…what? is this not your home?"

"No…couldn't you tell that I'm not full yato"

"…I see, so you're a half-breed" I said trying to anger her "that means you are pretty weak"

"It's not working" she said smiling, I realized now that it would take a lot to make her angry

"Kamui, I think we could get along!" she said smiling at me

"We'll see"

**4 years later**

**Yuki POV**

"Why are you spacing out Yuki?" Kamui asked me which surprised me

"No reason" I told him "…hey, Kamui are you sure about this?"

"I am" he said confidently "how else am I supposed to test my strength"

"…but to take on Umibozu-san is really…"

"You're not going to interfere? Are you?" he asked me

"…I'm not…but what if"

"You have not confidence in me Yuki?"

"…that's not is"

"Then just watch when it happens" he said then left the room

"This is ridiculous" I said then got up to follow him I was heading in his direction until I noticed Kagura his little sister in her room looking upset, I went in to see what was wrong "what's wrong Kagura-Chan"

"…it's nothing Yuki-nee" she said back to me, she started calling me Yuki-nee ever since I started coming here, I was always like a big sister towards her, and it never really bothered me since I always wanted a little sister anyways.

"Come on Kagura you can tell me"

"its about mami" she told me with tears in her eyes "what if she never gets better" I looked at her with sorrow in my eyes, their mother was sick, she was sick when I met her, it was unknown what the illness was, but it didn't seem as though she was getting better "Kagura-Chan it will be okay" I said hugging her "you have your family here with you, both your father and Kamui, and even me"

"Thank you Yuki-nee" she said smiling at me

"No problem" I told her "…but if Kamui continues with his stupid plan…who knows" I thought in my head.

**OoOoOoO**

"Its time" Kamui told Yuki

"So you really are going through with it" Yuki asked him, she knew it would be pointless to stop him, and knew it wasn't her place to bud in, but she didn't want Kamui to get hurt.

"Yuki…nothing you can say now can stop, you can't get in my way" he said in his serious voice

"..I know" she said then walked away

'Where are you going?"

"I will be watching from a distance…I won't get in your way, Kamui"

Yuki stayed on top of a nearby building he told her he was going to get him by surprise, but she was still nervous, what if he did happen to kill him, what would his family think, she just wasn't the same, she didn't feel the same, she would never come at her father, but this might be because, she's only half yato. She saw it happen, it happen so quickly too, Kamui hitting his father from behind, making him lose an arm, his father losing it and beating down on Kamui but what she didn't see coming was Kagura being there, stopping her father, half of her sighed in relief, with joy that his father didn't continue, because if he did, who knows what would have happened. Umibozu left leaving Kagura alone with Kamui, he didn't move, and Kagura kept saying his name. Yuki went down immediately by their side

"…Kamui?" Yuki said to him

"Nii-san wake up" Kagura yelled

Yuki bent down toward his head, it was pouring rain, and leaving him out hear would be bad "Kagura-Chan, it'll be okay, but you should get inside before you catch a cold" Yuki said smiling at her to reassure her that everything was okay"

"But Yuki-nee, Nii-san is"

"He's okay! We'll be ahead of you soon" she told her and with that Kagura ran home immediately with tears in her eyes

"Unbelievable" Yuki said "look what happened to you! You are a mess"

"I should be the one to say that" Kamui said which surprised Yuki "how weak, he is the one that is unbelievable"

"Kamui?"

"The great Umibozu, I think not, this isn't it?" he said getting up

"What are you talking about?"

"Is this really the best there is, this isn't the strength that I'm looking for"

"Kamui, did he hit your head to hard" Yuki said getting up "what are you babbling about"

"I'm leaving"

"What?"

"This planet, if I want to fight the strongest, I'll have to leave"

"Kamui, that's…not what you should"

"I've already decided" he said then walked away from her

"…what just happened?"

**OoOoOoO Yuki POV  
><strong>

Three days has passed and Kamui has yet to leave but his father has left, I tried my best to try and stop him but it seemed impossible, it is as if his changed a bit, he wanted to get stronger and he wanted to fight stronger people, the only thing I could do is watch. he already made contact with someone to become stronger as well, it was hosen, the one person who stood at the top of the yato, said to be equal to Umibozu, Kamui is getting deeper, and deeper into trouble.

"I'll be leaving today" he told me

"I see" I said back at him "nothing else I could say to stop you"

"Why don't you come along" he said with his smile which always annoyed me

Before I could answer Kagura came into the room we were in, and called for me, I followed to were she wanted to go, she wanted me to see her mother "what's wrong" I asked her "mami wants to say something to you" Kagura answered me "…she does?"

I went in the room were their mother was laying down, she was always like that, but she seemed to get worst once Umibozu left, I hated to see her like that, she was such a nice person, she was also very beautiful, with long orange hair, same as Kamui and Kagura, with big green eyes, both Kamui and Kagura got their looks from their mother, I admired her strength as a person.

"…Is something wrong?" I asked her sitting down to were she was

"Yuki there is something I like to tell you" she told me

"…yes?"

"It's about Kamui"

"…k-Kamui" I said nervously

"Yes you guys are so close, and I fell that he has changed once he met you"

"…really"

"I just want to let you know this, no matter how dark he gets, always be by his side as a friend"

"…of course" I told her with a smile, with that I left the room, it was obvious that she was aware of what Kamui was doing and I can tell she was hurt by it, I had to find Kamui, I knew he left already, but I have to see him off

I found him, but what I didn't notice is that Kagura found him first, this must have been hard on her, to see her father leave and now, her brother, she continued to try and stop him.

"Nii-san don't go"

"Don't try to stop me" Kamui said

"But…but Nii-san"

"I told you, didn't I? I have no use for weaklings" Kamui said then went down the steps he heard Kagura screaming out his name but he ignored it.

"…that was pretty harsh" I said coming closer to him "you don't have to push her away"

"It was necessary" Kamui said walking past me

"…I see" I said turning around "I won't be following you though"

"You mad at me?" he said in his sarcastic voice with the same old smile on his face

"…I'll be staying here a little longer" Yuki started " your leaving your family when they need you the most…your father left and now you're leaving…I'll stay"

"I don't need you to stand in"

"I'm not asking for your permission, I'm just going to do it" she said then turned around "Besides, you won't be breaking our bond so easily, so when we meet again, lets have good fight okay?"

"I won't disappoint you" he said then walked away

"…Goodbye, Kamui"

**6 years later**

"So this is earth" Yuki said jumping off the high building "I wonder what interesting people I will meet here"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I'm done I hoped you liked, I have to get the past down now or never, so yeah, I didn't just make this Idea for this story out of no where, I always had this idea in my head, but didn't know how to write it down for it to make sense, I'm glad I did, because now I know how to continue it, anyways please leave a review and look forward to updates!**


	2. Yorozuya Trio

**Chap 2**

**I do not own gintama**

**chapter two, im trying my best to make this story seem as if it was an actual chapter in gintama, so yeah enjoy and review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"So this is earth" Yuki said jumping off of a high building "I wonder what interesting people I'll meet here?" she said landing on the ground, she was in Edo , for only one reason and that was because her mother had opened a hotel in the area, she didn't care much for it, but it meant a lot to her mother so she would stay on earth for her, her mother was always kind to her urging her to stay home, but Yuki refused, she didn't want to stay on that planet that's why she changed her name and went on a journey with her father to yato and around the universe.<p>

"Where is this hotel" she wondered as she walked down the street with her white umbrella in her hand, she turned around and noticed it right away "this has to be it" she said then went inside and got greeted right away

"Koyuki-sama it's great that you agreed to come here with us"

"Of course" she said "anything to get away from home"

"Huh?"

"nothing, just forget it, please show me to my room" the man showed her to her room, which was huge, she wouldn't mind leaving here for awhile, the only good thing about her family was the money they had, she could get anything she wanted here on earth, living here wouldn't be so bad she thought

"If you need anything just call us'

"Sure" she responded "oh and please call me Yuki from now on" she said then went in her room.

**OoOoOoO**

"Okay you guys, we need to figure out a way to make some cash to pay the rent" gin said crossed arms, on the couch

"I know, lets start selling Shinpachi's possessions" offered kagura

"How about you get a real job!" Shinpachi shouted

"Aw, come on, what do you expect we do we haven't gotten any customers in awhile" gin whined

"…eh, well I don't know" Shinpachi said, but then the doorbell rang "just a minute" he said heading to the door

"Wait Shinpachi; don't tell me it's a customer" Gintoki said stopping him

"There's no way! No one comes here anymore" Kagura said bluntly

"Come on let me open the door" Shinpachi said then opened the door

"Um…is this the yorozuya…where you will do any job" the girl at the door said, both Shinpachi and Gintoki had shocked faces.

"What's going on" Kagura said coming to the door

"My name is Hanako I need help" she said, which also shocked Kagura frozen as well.

"c-c-c-come in" Shinpachi said all heading in the living room.

All three of them were sitting in the couch in front of her

"Um…so uh…what's the problem" shinpachi asked "hey you two get a hold of it, this is a real customer" he whispered to Kagura and Gintoki who were still shocked.

"There's no way this is a real customer" Gintoki said dizzily

"Stop fooling us, where's the cameras" kagura also said dizzily

"THEY'VE LOST IT!" Shinpachi shouted" at any rate please tell us your problem miss hanako"

"It's about my son!" she cried

"Huh" the yorozuya said at the same time snapping out of their daze.

"He's been kidnapped"

"Eh?" they all said at the same time

"Isn't this something you should go to the police with?" shinpachi asked

"I would, but I can't, the one who kidnapped him, is my ex-husband, he said if I contacted the police he would" she stopped "…and he's only a new born" she cried

"That's enough, well save your son" Gintoki said

"But gin-san"

"I'll pay with this" she said handing them an envelope with money "so please help me" gin took it, looked inside and froze along with kagura and Shinpachi "this is…" Gin stumbled.

**oooo**

"So we ended up helping her, but how exactly are we going to find her son" shinpachi asked

"This is a picture of her son and ex-husband, we'll just have to ask around for them" Gin said holding up two pictures in his hand. The day went on and the yorozuya went interrogating people around Edo, but had no luck it ended up getting really late and they were going to give up until tomorrow, but gin sent Kagura home with Sadaharu, and went to look around on his own, although shinpachi stayed to look around alone as well. Hoping to get better information gin decided to ask someone he knew.

"So you seen anyone like this, zura?" gin asked

"Its not zura, it Katsura" he said looking at the photo's "I've never seen these people but I have heard a familiar situation going on though"

"A familiar situation?"

"Yeah, about a wife and husband in a fight I heard it through one of my men, the husband threaten to do something to the child if she wouldn't cooperate'

"…it's an ex-husband"

"I heard she wanted to file a divorce but he didn't want to, so he went and did those actions? some people just can't let go' Katsura said

"Gin-san trouble" Shinpachi came running towards them "I found them, but we have to hurry" he panicked. Gin and shinpachi ran in the direction the commotion was at, and noticed a man at the top of a building holding a baby in his arms.

"I'm going to do it, and if I see any police come in the building I will throw him down" the man shouted

"Don't be stupid, just calm down" Hijikata the vice commander of the shinsengumi said

"She called the police! That is why I'm doing it"

"I didn't call the police" hanako shouted "so please don't do it!"

"Looks like we found our culprit" gin said getting closer to the group

"What are you doing here?" Hijikata asked in an annoyed tone

"Just doing a job"

"Get out of here you're in the way"

"If we don't do this we won't get paid, so you're in my way"

"Just get out I'll arrest you!"

"gin-san" shinpachi shouted "this is not the time"

"Please save him" hanako said

"This is kind of hard now, if we make a move he will drop the baby…there's no way of doing this"

"…b-but" she stammered

"You are going to have to talk to him…and keep him busy" gin said "and I'll sneak up"

"Not so fast yorozuya, this is the polices problem now" Hijikata told him "I'll be the one sneaking up

"I'll do it I'll talk with him!" she said heading to the front of the crowd holding a megaphone so he could hear her, "please" she said "I'll do anything, I won't file a divorce, just don't do it"

"That's what this is all about?" Hijikata said to himself

Meanwhile not so far from the commotion, Yuki was leaning out of her window, the cool breeze was relaxing, but what wasn't relaxing was the loud disturbance that was going on from a far, she couldn't take it anymore so she jumped out of her window to see what was going on. She stood on the building far from where it was happening, but could see and hear everything, "what exactly is going on" she said, then looked closely to see a man holding a baby on top of a building and threatening to throw "what the "she shouted running towards that direction "I have to do something, or that baby will!" she said.

"Please" hanako said, trying to convince her ex-husband

"It's to late now, I'm doing it" he said positioning the child in the air

"Damn it, I'm too late" Hijikata said

"No!"Hanako shouted

"What is that" shinpachi shouted and pointed at a white figure in the air. It was Yuki she ran quickly towards the man, who just dropped the baby, and caught it, but fell along in the process; the man also fell from the shock.

"They're falling, both of them" shinpachi shouted

"Get something to catch them" Hijikata shouted

Yuki fell down holding the baby tightly and notice a man screaming from a top her, she noticed is was the man that threw the baby and landed on a pole before hitting the ground to catch the male, she caught him with her right hand while holding the baby in the other, all standing on a pole that was hanging from high on the building.

"…What the…she landed?" shinpachi said nervously "how could that be?"

"Men like you are the worst you know that?" Yuki told the man, who was scared out of his mind.

"I don't want to die! Don't let go of me please" he pleaded

"wow you sure are pathetic, begging for your life after you were about to take away this child's" Yuki said dangling him."I've decided, I'll throw you down" she said smiling then let him go'

"She dropped him, she purposely dropped him!" Someone shouted

The man screamed as he fell then Yuki jumped of the pole and caught him again "just kidding"

"She jumped off again?" Hijikata said nervously "catch her, she must be nuts"

"It's to late" gin said and ran to the front to catch them, but Yuki just stopped above his arms and threw the man to the ground.

"What the…she's floating?" shinpachi shouted "how is that possible, she was flying this whole time?" he said confused

"That is correct glasses-san"

"Eh, glasses-san?" shinpachi questioned

Yuki landed in front of Gintoki, still holding on tightly to the baby "you didn't save me, but thanks for the attempt" she said then turned past him "now who's baby is this?" she said finally looking at the baby "he's so cute"

"He's mine!" hanako said running towards Yuki

'I see, here you go"

"Thank you, thank you so much!" she cried hugging her baby

"Its okay, I was just around in the area" Yuki said then turned to head back home

"At least give me your name, for saving my son I'll compensate-"

"That's okay you really don't have to do that" Yuki said rubbing her head "and my name is…Yuki Shirano"

'Yuki, thank you so much" hanako said bowing

"Don't mention it" Yuki said finally getting ready to head back home, it was late and she needed some rest from the long flight to earth.

"Wait" Hijikata said

"What is it? Can't I go back home!"She said angrily "or am I arrested officer"

"No, I need you stay though, I have to ask you a few question"

"For what, don't tell me you think I'm somehow connected in all this" Yuki shouted

"You can't resist"

"This is total bullshit"

"You two stay too" he said looking at shinpachi and gin

"Eh? Why. What did we do?"

"you're always interfering, you know something about this guy too don't you, we're are heading back to HQ'

"This better be quick" Yuki said with her arms crossed

**Shinsengumi Headquarters**

"If I knew something about these two, why would I save the kid" Yuki asked sitting down

"That's what they always say" the man said

"What the hell are you talking about, you piss me off" she said "its already morning, I didn't get any sleep, is this how earth, treats people who save others, I understand I'll never do it again!"

"So you're an amanto?"

"Wasn't that obvious" she shouted

"At any rate, can't we go now it's really late, my sister might get worried" shinpachi asked the shinsengumi officer

"I guess I have enough information"

"…I'm not even going to respond to that…what information does he have?"

"Just wait here, I'll confirm to the captain'

"They finally left us alone" Yuki said "…so who exactly are you guys? Why were you involved in this?" she turned her head to say to them.

"Uh well you see" shinpachi laughed slightly blushing "we are the yorozuya trio, we do odd jobs for anyone"

"There are only two of you though" Yuki said pointing it out

"well that's because…'

"So what's your name?"

"My name is Shimura shinpachi, and this is Sakata Gintoki" shinpachi said "hey gin-san what's wrong with you introduce yourself"

"That's okay; you just introduced him, that's fine" she said smiling

"So…" GIntoki finally said "what are you'

"…what?" Yuki asked

"Gin-san what the hell, that's kind of rude" shinpachi shouted

"You that curious" Yuki laughed

"Yeah, there something awfully familiar about you"

"Cant say the same about you" the room went silent

Yuki had long white hair that went down to her back, with green eyes, that had cat-like pupils, she wasn't carrying her white umbrella, like she usually does and at the moment she was wearing a short white kimono with designs of large snowflakes, she usually wear a white china dress with gold designs, that stops above her knee, and that is open at the top like a tube top, but today was different, she didn't know how she would head back to the hotel without her umbrella, it was morning and the sun was rising.

"Anyways" Yuki said getting up "I'll be going now before the sun fully rises"

"But Yuki-san, you can't go yet"

"I'm tired of waiting here, I don't have my umbrella, and I don't want to be caught in the sun, it's a long walk"

"Huh?" shinpachi thought

"…umbrella?" gin said to himself

"That's right gin-san, Kagura- Chan might get worried if she wakes up and finds no one there"

"Eh? Kagura-Chan?" Yuki said but before she could ask any questions, there was a loud noise from the outside, they all went to go look to see what it was.

"What the hell was that sougo!" hijikata shouted

"Sorry about that, I though I would have hit you"

"So you admitted it you, were aiming at me, hey you listening"

"Are you listening?" Yuki shouted to him " I'm tiring of staying here, I'm tired of smelling this scent of sweaty human men, if I'm kept her for another second you guys will see my scary side, and let me tell you it isn't pretty" she said angrily.

"…uhh" hijikata said completely speechless "…you could go" and with that Yuki quickly walked away

"Hijikata who is that'

"You don't know!" he shouted "she was the girl we were interrogating turns out she actually knows nothing" he said pulling out a cigarette "you guys could go too, next time don't interfere with police work"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" gin said walking away

"What's with him?" sougo asked

"He's just tired" shinpachi laughed off and followed him "what's wrong with you gin-san?"

"Nothing" he said "man, I'm tired"

"..Gin-san"

**OoOoOoO**

Yuki walked back to her hotel, she was exhausted, and extremely hot, rather than not taking the sun, she couldn't take the heat, because of her mixed blood, she finally got at the front door and went inside, it felt amazing the place was completely air conditioned, since it was her clan that owned it, of course it would be cold, only the people of her clan lived in the hotel anyways, sometimes humans would come, if they had money, but the majority was her clansmen. she went up to her room and removed all her clothes and jumped in her bed, she hoped no one would bother for at least 5 hours, but one thing was bothering her, when that boy mentioned Kagura's name, could he have possibly meant the same kagura she knew, it couldn't be…but it could be possible if it was the same Kagura, she wanted to know, but she would have to find out later.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well I'm done this chapter, this is a kamuix oc but it will get there soon enough be patient, gotta build the story and whatever, please review I appreciate them, and wait for updates!**


	3. Reunion

**I do not own gintama**

**Review! I really like them, when I see a review it just gives me the motivation to write the next chapter, so thank you **kamikorosuXP ** for reviewing, you gave me the motivation for writing one chapter and a half ! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yuki woke up and looked at the time and saw that it was 11 o'clock, it was her second day on earth and she wanted to do something. She went to look outside through her window; she took a deep breath and got ready for the day.<p>

Back in kabuki-cho the yorozuya was already, ready for the day, they didn't get paid and they had no food in the house, so they had to get the little money they had and go shopping, since kagura was screaming at them too, gin decided to leave Kagura home to herself since he didn't want her asking for everything they passed by, and with a stomach like hers, this food that they were getting would not have lasted long anyways, so they had to get a job fast.

Gin walked down the street with shinpachi ready to go shopping. They were heading into a groceries store until a white figure who as sitting on top of the store shouted to them.

"Yo, what are the odds" Yuki said sitting down, legs crossed and waving one hand and the other was holding her umbrella over her body.

"You again" gin said irritably

"What's with you, gintoki-kun"

"Gintoki-kun?, nobody calls me that"

"Well now I do, so get used to it" she said menacingly

"…fine" gin said slowly

"She can be really scary" shinpachi said

"You guys doing another job?"

"No" gin said

"Good, so show me around town" she said twirling her umbrella

"Why would we show a dangerous person like you around" gin shouted

"Didn't you say you were the yorozuya trio?" Yuki said coming down from the building "be my tour guide, I want you to show me around; of course I'll pay you"

"…well I guess it wouldn't hurt" shinpachi said "we need the job"

"Although there are only two of you" Yuki said smiling "how about we get your third member first"

"No way, if you two met, I have a feeling it would be total destruction" gin said

"Huh, why"

"Our third member is the monster of the group"

"Monster?" Yuki said "oohh? So you think I'm dangerous as well?"

"You are a yato aren't you" gin said which surprised her

"So you've met a yato before" Yuki smiled "did you fight one or something"

"Maybe"

"And you're still alive, that's hilarious, I guess that means you're pretty strong, how about fighting me next"

"Don't joke around"

"I'm not joking" she said seriously, which caused a total silence

"At any rate" shinpachi said nervously trying to break the silence "we will show you around.

"Alright then" Yuki said walking, and then turned back to gin "I was just fooling around, you don't need to worry, and if you haven't noticed I'm half-blooded"

"I noticed, never seen one fly before"

"I'd hope not" she said smiling

Gin and shinpachi showed Yuki around the town, until it was getting late, Yuki was on top of a building looking around, while shinpachi and gin were on the ground looking up towards her.

"We should go eat for lunch' shinpachi said "we should get Kagura-chan too"

Yuki jumped off the building and came running to them; "one more thing" she said "is there anything fun to do around here

"Fun like how?" shinpachi asked

"You know…"she said "where's the action"

"There's no action here, unless you want to get arrested"

"How boring" she said turning around, then heard something "I hear a fight, how about we check it out" she said running in the direction

"Wait" they shouted and ran after her, only to be shocked at what they saw, a gigantic group of amanto in a fight, they didn't want to be found so they grabbed Yuki and hid behind a garbage can.

"What's with you guys?" she asked

"Are you nuts? We can't fight this gigantic group"

"Why not, we can just join one of their sides"

"How would we even know which side is which, they all look the same" gin said

"Let's just sneak out of here" shinpachi said, scared out of his mind

"…fine" Yuki said defeated

"What are you guys doing here" an amanto said moving the garbage

"Look like we've been found" Yuki said smiling

"You knew they would fine us" gin said

"Maybe" she said

"You guys are part of the police aren't you, spying on us?" the amanto said

"No, that's not it' shinpachi said nervously

"Lets take them down" the other amanto said "get them" the man said and they all charged at them

"What? I guess they were all on the same team" Yuki said "why were they fighting then?"

"We were just practicing" one of the amanto said about to grab her

"is that so" Yuki said kicking him into the wall "well if you're going to capture me, there's no reason to hold back, how about it you guys" Yuki said turning around and noticed them two were running off "where are you guys running to?"

"Why did we follow her?" gin shouted

"We're going to get killed" shinpachi shouted but then heard a loud explosion and looked only to see Yuki fighting them "what the?" there was another loud explosion, causing gin and shinpachi to fall.

"Why do we never meet girls that are not dangerous?" shinpachi asked

"Who Knows?"

"Was it really okay to leave her there"

"I'm sure she'll be fine" gin said

"What are you guys doing" Kagura asked looking at them, from a far "you said you went shopping yet I see no food in your hands!"

"Kagura-chan" shinpachi said "we were just" before shinpachi finished Yuki appeared from the sky to the ground with her back facing Kagura, "why did you guys run? That was the most fun I had in forever"

"What are you talking about we would have been killed" shinpachi shouted "and besides you beat those guys already?"

"Yup, and don't worry and didn't kill any of them"

"That was just too close, there was way too many of them"

"Really" Yuki said "So the yorozuya trio is just full of weaklings, I'm very disappoint" she said jokingly

"What?"Gin shouted, which made her laugh

"What she's right; yorozuya would be nothing without me!" Kagura said laughing

"It that so" Yuki said turning around to see the voice that said that, "I guess that makes you the third memb-…huh?" she said but was surprised to see who it was.

"Kagura-chan, you know that's not true" shinpachi said, kagura stayed silent for she was also looking at Yuki surprised.

"Ka-Kagura-Chan?" Yuki said looking at her "that has to be you, Kagura-Chan" she said running to her and giving her a hug "it's been so long" she said tearing up, confusing both shinpachi and gin

"..Yuki-nee?"

"Eh? Yuki-nee?" shinpachi and Gintoki shouted

"So you two know each other?" shinpachi pointed

"Yeah" Yuki said turning to look at him

"Yuki-nee…is it really you? Kagura asked

"Of course it is" Yuki said smiling "you've really grown since I last saw you! It's been 4 years!"

"I'm sorry" kagura told her

"Huh? Sorry for what?"

"…when you left I said mean things to you…so I'm sorry"

"That's okay Kagura, I forgive you, you were angry, and I understand why, so it's okay"

"Wait…so how exactly do you guys know each other?" shinpachi asked

"…well that's a long story, how about we go somewhere else to talk about it, besides, I want to catch up with you Kagura- Chan" she said smiling at her

"Where should we go" Kagura asked

"I have just the place" Yuki said

**OoOoOoO**

Yuki headed to her hotel, it was the only place she though of that would be great to catch up with Kagura. When they got in front of it, they all stopped to look at it

"You live here?" shinpachi asked with surprise

"Yeah" Yuki said "this should be okay; my family owns this hotel, so you can eat for free."

"What? Really! Free, we couldn't" shinpachi shouted

"…its okay really, consider it an apology gift for what happened, now go in" she said and with that the yoruzuya quickly went in

"…um Yuki-san?" shinpachi asked

"What is it?"

"Why is it so cold in here…" he said shivering

"Well you see…" she laughed "well that doesn't matter, its much better for you in the restaurant, so lets go" she said pushing them in the direction.

When they got to the restaurant they sat down, and quickly ordered their meal, Yuki didn't hesitate to start asking kagura questions.

"So Kagura, how did you get on earth?"

"I got here for free!" she said

"…free how?"

"I climbed aboard a ship!" she said smiling

"…Kagura-chan, that's nothing to smile about, does you father know"

"Now he does"

"So he didn't know" Yuki said sighing "well you look happy now, so that's good"

"Here is your meal" the waitress came to the table and said putting down the large tray of food, after she put down the food they all started to eat.

"It's a good thing this food is free, if we had to pay for this girl's food, we'd be broke" gin said eating his sundae.

"…I see your appetite hasn't changed Kagura" Yuki said

"…that's right Yuki-san, aren't you a yato, do you eat like that too?"

Yuki laughed "no, and that's not because I'm mixed blood, they are the only yato family whom I've ever seen eat like that"

"That's right" shinpachi started "how do you guys know each other?"

"You see my father and Kagura's used to know each other, whenever he went by them, I always used to go"

"I see" shinpachi said

"That was 10 years ago"

"Wow, I never would have known"

"But Yuki-nee was friends with stupid Kamui first, they were always together"

"Stupid Kamui…"yuki smiled "I haven't seen him in 6 years"

"Wait a second; you were friends with her scary brother?"

"Well, yeah" Yuki said "You say that as if you met him, have you?" Yuki questioned, then turned to Kagura "you met with your brother?"

"…no, I just told them about him" Kagura said, which surprised, both shinpachi and gin

"…I see" Yuki said

"Yuki, I am sorry about what I said" Kagura said

"Again with that, Kagura, its okay"

"I said I never wanted to see you again, I even said that I hated you, I'm sorry"

"Kagura, you were just a kid then, I knew you didn't mean it"

"I don't get it" shinpachi said confused at the situation

"You see, when Kagura's father and brother left, I decided to stay by with her…but I couldn't stay long, something happened with my father and I had to head home…back to Ekishou"

"Ekishou?"

"That's where I was born… my mother is from the Ekishou clan and my father from the yato"

"…oh"

"I went back with him, actually I had no choice, they are my parents after all, but when we arrived at Ekishou my father left soon after, of course I followed him, but it was pointless, my father was killed, and after that, I stayed on Ekishou as much as I hated it there, I had to, my mother was heartbroken after all, and there was no way I could have left her in that state, I mean I was pretty upset as well"

"I'm sorry Yuki-nee I didn't know"

"You don't need to apologize Kagura, I got over it, I'm sorry I couldn't come back to help you"

"How as your father killed" gin asked

"Hey gin, that's not a question to ask"

Yuki laughed a bit "I hardly remember, believe it or not, I was so traumatized, but…it was on earth…he died here" she said which surprised everyone in the room

"Even if this is my second time on earth it feels like my first" she said then clenched he fist "but I rather not remember that day, something is telling me to forget"

"I see, sorry I asked" gin said

"That's okay, you seemed pretty curious so I answered" she smiled "well its getting late you should be heading back home now"

"…yeah" shinpachi said

With that's they all left the hotel, leaving Yuki "goodbye" Yuki waved away "Kagura, we'll definitely spend time together tomorrow"

"Okay!" Kagura shouted giving her a big grin

"gin-san is something wrong" shinpachi said looking at his face

"Yeah, I've definitely seen her before"

"Yuki-nee? It must be your imagination" Kagura said "no way you ever met her"

"You don't just imagine meeting someone like that; I knew her face looked familiar"

"But she said that she's been on earth once before, but she doesn't remember anything, you met her back then?"

"Yeah…when her father died, I know all about it" gin said

"Eh! Really"

"We never actually met, but I have seen her…she lost it"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"If I remember clearly the man was killed, by a group, the leader of the group got away but the rest died'

"Are you saying…?"

"…Yeah, it was her who killed them"

"How come you witnessed this gin-san?"

"I was doing a job"

"Oh…who would have though, but she said she didn't remember anything, could it be she unconsciously did that "shinpachi said "Kagura-chan, did you know Yuki-san was like that"

"Yuki-nee always was with Kamui, there had to be a reason they got along so well, but Yuki-nee is still different, even if you say that it doesn't change the fact that she was like a sister to me."

"Oh" shinpachi said "well she doesn't seem bad at all, she seems kind"

"Yeah I guess" gin said "although anyone connected to Kagura is just dangerous"

"What are you saying, that means you too doesn't it!" Kagura shouted

"No, we're talking about people you knew before us!" gin said to her

**OoOoOoO**

Yuki laid on her bed quietly, she had enjoyed her day, and was very happy that she got to met with Kagura, but it also had her thinking a lot, Kagura has grown so much, and looks very happy with the people that she is with, but what was really bothering her was when Kagura lied to her and said that she didn't meet up with her brother, if she did, what happened, she wanted to know, she didn't want to think to much of it and closed her eyes there had to be a reason why Kagura didn't tell her the truth.

"Kamui, huh" she said to herself "I wonder what that idiot is doing right now"

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yay I finished the chapter, I have nothing much to say but, review, and uh…yeah, I'll be updating soon I guess, also thank you to the people that Favorited. **


	4. Trouble

**I don't own gintama**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Must Read: Okay in this story, takasugi already met with Kamui, and he is still the captain of the 7****th**** division and everything, after that episode, I don't really know what happened with his position so whatever, enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Kamui, huh" she said to herself "I wonder what that idiot is doing right now" Yuki said finally closing her eyes, she really had a long day, and enjoyed it "maybe earth isn't so bad" she thought then finally fell asleep.<p>

**OoOoOoO**

"So we'll, be heading to earth now" Kamui said to Abuto

"This seems like another exasperating job"

"It can't be helped "Kamui said "besides, I'm looking forward to seeing that samurai again"

"You planning on fighting him"

"Who knows?"

"I thought that takasugi guy wanted to fight him too, besides, didn't you want to fight him as well"

"That will have to wait, I do owe him, besides, he seems more interesting alive"

"Well whatever, got a keep an eye open, you can't trust him completely"

"I know"

**OoOoOoO**

"So why are you here?" gin said staring at Yuki who was at the entrance

"Don't get too happy I'm here to see Kagura, not you"

"How exactly did you find where we lived?"

"Does it really matter…come on just let me in"

"…fine" he said then Yuki walked into the house

"So this is where Kagura lives, a nice small place"

"It doesn't need to be big"

"That's true" she said then sat on the couch, "where is Kagura?"

"She's not here"

"So you invite me in when no ones here, what are you planning to do with me"

"Don't be stupid, she just went out for a bit she'll be here shortly with shinpachi"

"So we don't have much time, we should hurry"

"Like I said stop joking around! You shouldn't hurt a mans self-esteem like that" gin shouted

"Sorry" Yuki laughed, and then Kagura and shinpachi walked in

"Yuki-nee you came" Kagura shouted running towards her

"Of course" Yuki said "we're going to do fun stuff today"

"Right!"

"So you two were here alone" shinpachi asked

"Yes, but not for long" Yuki said "you guys came to quick for us to do anything"

"Like I said stop joking around" gintoki shouted

"But it's so fun"

"There's no way gin-chan would ever get a girl like Yuki-nee anyways"

"What is it…it's the natural perm isn't it"

"I like your natural perm" Yuki said "I'm sure many girls do"

"Don't lie" he shouted which made Yuki laughed a bit

"Besides you didn't even pay us for touring you around"

"That is true, okay then I'll pay you now" Yuki said taking money out "this should be enough" she said dropping the stake on the table

"Th-that's more than enough, we can't accept this, and all we did was show you around" said shinpachi

"Really, then I'll take some out"

"What are you saying shinpachi, this money will last us the year"

"Too late, I'll take some out"

"So close"

"So don't you show me around where you live"

"Okay!" Kagura said showing her around, "this is where I sleep" she said pointing at the closet.

"You sleep here Kagura-chan, is that really okay?"

"It fine, it's more comfortable than it looks"

"Really, well if you ever want to crash at my place you are always free to"

"Really" Kagura shouted then hugged Yuki "you are the best Yuki-nee"

"Ah, no I'm not!"

**OoOoOoO**

The 7th division of the Harusame finally arrived on earth, they located themselves in a run-down place so they would not be spotted, to be even sure that no one would come to spot them they, put up traps and guards all around the perimeter

"It's about time we arrived" Abuto said "I didn't want to end up back here though"

"That doesn't matter, we just have to do our job" Kamui said

"I should be the one saying that to you! Don't go running off starting a fight again"

"I know, I know"

**OoOoOoO**

"And this is Sadaharu" kagura said petting him

"He's quite a large dog" Yuki said "and his name is Sadaharu, wasn't that the name of your pet rabbit"

"You know about it" shinpachi said

"Yeah Kagura cried for days when it died"

"But Sadaharu is different"

"I can tell" Yuki said pushing sadaharu's head away from biting her "why don't we head outside?" and with that they all headed outside and went to the park.

"Yo china, what are you doing her"

"That's none of your business! You own the park? sadist!"

"Shinsengumi, huh?"Yuki started "what do you want?"

"Aren't you the girl from before?"

"That's right"

"So you know china, huh?

"China?" Yuki questioned "why do you call her that"

"Because she's china, there's nothing more than that"

"And you call him sadist" she said looking at kagura

"Because he's a sadist, Yuki-nee"

"Yuki-nee?" Sougo said "this girl a relative of you china"

"Not by blood, but I am like a sister to her" Yuki said

"Yuki-nee this guy is trouble, he's always picking a fight with me, although he never wins"

"Oh?" Yuki said inquisitively while lifting an eyebrow "so you two are pretty close"

"Were not, I hate him"

"I see" Yuki said "you've sure have grown up Kagura-chan"

"What is that suppose to mean Yuki-nee" Kagura said but Yuki just laughed

"Kagura seems happy" shinpachi said watching them

"Yeah, she does"

"And Yuki-san seem nice, although she's sarcastic, a bit brutal and blunt, she can be really kind, caring and gentle"

"You falling for her shinpachi, I don't think she's your type" gintoki said

"That's not it!" shinpachi shouted slightly blushing "I'm just saying that, she's different from what you'd expect, isn't that right"

"Yeah…" gin said

"What are you guys whispering about" Kagura came to them

"Nothing" shinpachi said then looked at Yuki to see her spaced out looking in another direction.

"Is something wrong Yuki-san" shinpachi asked which broke Yuki out of her daze.

"No, everything is fine" Yuki said with a reassuring smile, but then stopped smiling and had a concerned expression on.

"Okay, let's go then "Kagura said

"Yeah" Yuki said following her from behind "…something feels really strange" she thought to herself "why do I feel this odd familiar presence nearby"

Yuki didn't feel like ignoring it any longer she decided to separate from the group to go figure out what is was "hey you guys, there is something I have to do very quickly, so I'll be going"

"Yuki-nee is something wrong"

"Everything is fine; I'll be back before you know it"

"…okay" Kagura said

Yuki walked to where she first felt it, it was in a run-down place with broken up building, something felt strange about where she was, it was a complete ghost town, and she couldn't feel or hear anyone nearby.

Meanwhile back on the 7th division Harusame ship Abuto was informing his captain that someone was in the area.

"Look there she is" Abuto pointed "she is carrying an umbrella; you don't think she's a yato?"

"How could that be?" Kamui said looking to see who could possibly get through their traps that hey set let alone the guards, only to be completely surprised "well, well what do we have here"

"You know who it is?" Abuto asked

"I'll take care of her, you continue with your job Abuto"

"Uh…right"

"This will be fun, I'm sure she'll put up a good fight"

"Here we go again"

Kamui left the room to go meet up with her; he wrapped his entire face, and headed out.

Yuki felt something approaching, she went in the direction but didn't see anyone "Is anyone there?" she shouted, but then heard movements "who is it, just come out already" she said then turned quickly to find someone attacking her from behind, she quickly dodged.

"Nice try…there's no way you can pull a fast on me" she said but then the man pulled out his umbrella.

"What? An umbrella…he's a yato"

**Kamui POV**

Kamui looked down at her, her eyes were ready to kill, and she was clearly angry, he decided to stay silent, and test out her strength, he wanted to know how strong she's gotten. He lunged towards her, got ready to hit her with full force, but she dodges it causing him to destroy the building, he turned around to find her right behind him, yet not attacking

"What do you want?" Yuki asked, having an annoyed expression on her face "I'm not in the mood to fight you know"

Kamui ignored her sentence and came at her in full speed, which surprised her, and ended up pinning her to the ground, he was on top of her, while holding down her arms above her head

"What's with this guy, attacking me out of the blue" Yuki struggled, trying to get her arm free "and he's really strong"

"You have really grown, just look at you busting out everywhere"

"What?"Yuki said then stared down at herself to realize that she was almost exposed "you little pervert" she shouted then kicked him off of her with both of her legs, and flipped over to the other side

"Who are you" she asked him, while covering herself but he didn't answer "what's wrong, cat got your tongue." Yuki was angry at this point, she felt that there was something familiar about him, he sounded familiar and smelt familiar, but she completely ignored it, due to the fact that she wanted to kick his ass.

Kamui still remained silent "well it doesn't matter" Yuki said getting in her fighting stance "I'll just have to show you, that you picked the wrong girl to fight with"

"It's about time" Kamui said

"So you _can_ speak" she said then ran towards him, punching and kick, but he guarded them, Kamui was doing the same but they weren't getting anywhere with this fight.

"Why are you holding back" Yuki asked him

"I can asked you the same thing, you haven't change Yuki"

"What? How do you know my name" Yuki asked him, but he stayed silent

"You really piss me off" Yuki started "first you come out of nowhere, and attack me, and stay silent the whole time, then you start saying shit like 'you haven't changed Yuki' who are you!" Kamui stayed silent

"I see, I've decided, I'll take you down and rip those bandages off your face, so get ready"

Kamui got ready with his umbrella Yuki dashed at him, she flew up and started shooting at him, Kamui easily dodged them, Yuki came down at him, with a kick but Kamui dodged causing an explosion to the ground and landed somewhere else but was too slow for Yuki ended up in front of him with her umbrella at him.

"Too slow…I got you…" she said pointing her umbrella in his face "now, if you don't speak in the next 3 seconds and tell me who you are, I'll blow your head off…one" she started "…two…"

Kamui quickly grabbed her umbrella and the shot ended up heading to the air, Yuki attempted to fly upwards but Kamui grabbed her by her legs, and pulled her down to the ground with force causing the ground to shatter, and pinned her down again and positioning his umbrella to her heart.

"What are you waiting for aren't you going to shot me?" Yuki asked him casually "I thought you seemed familiar, and that I might have known you, but there's no way you know me, you can't kill me"

"No, I know you quite well, Shirano Yuki…No that's wrong your real name is Shiroi kesshō no Koyuki, isn't it"

What? How do you know my real name, the only people who know that are them from the Ekishou...And…wait"

"You're not being nice Yuki, you asked to give a good fight for when we meet again, but you're holding back"

"…what, it can't be…is that you…Kamui?"

"You figured it out"

"Kamui…" she said, and then Kamui used one hand to remove the bandages covering his face

"Yo, it's been awhile Yuki"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked this chapter, review and tell me what you think of the story and such, I like hearing what people have to say, and fave, alert do whatever, I will update shortly…or not, I never really know when I update it just happens!**


	5. In bed?

**Disclaimer: must I every time?**

**Enjoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Yo, it's been awhile Yuki"<p>

"…Kamui"

"What is it?"

Yuki gritted her teeth "what the hell was that for?" she shouted while kicking him off of her again, and he fell backward to the ground "I haven't seen you in six years and you just attack me?"

"Calm down Yuki"

"I am calm" she said coming towards him and sitting right on top of him and grabbed him by the shirt "what's with you! Sure I said we should have a good fight, but never said to sneak up on me with the intent to kill!"

"Why wouldn't I come at you with the intent to kill?" he said eyes open and completely serious

"Huh? Well I guess that's…"she said then stopped to laugh

"What's so funny?" he said with same old smile

"You haven't changed either Kamui" she smiled "but…what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing" he said sitting up

"Who would have though we would have met again on earth" Yuki said finally hugging him "it great to see you, but just tell me what you are doing here?" she said releasing the hug

"A job"

"…a job?"

"Yeah, at any rate, you mind coming off of me" he said with a smile "we're not kids anymore Yuki, if you sit on me like that, I wont be able to control myself"

"Wh-What!" she said face completely red "you idiot! Pervert!" she said punching him, and then jumped off of him

"Well I should be going" he said getting up "you should get away from this area as well"

"Wait" Yuki said to him "what kind of job is this?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Obviously" she said "what kind of job is this? Is this why you are on earth"

"It is" he said "I am the captain of the 7th division of the Harusame space pirates"

"…should I be impressed here, what is the Harusame?"

"Are you serious?

"Yes I'm serious you idiot, I have been living in an ice shell for 4 years, don't be surprised if I don't know anything"

"So you went back home"

"…yeah…so just tell me what it is"

"I rather not"

"What?" Yuki asked "and why not? Just tell me"

"No" he said walking away

"You are so annoying" she walking behind him "come on, so is this Harusame thing a group of people?…wait you just said you were the captain of this 7th division, so does that mean…"

"You're getting there"

"I wouldn't have to guess if you would just tell me!" she shouted "besides, weren't you with Housen, what happened with him, is he part of the Harusame?"

"Housen is dead"

"Wh-what, what do you mean dead"

"He was killed"

"That's a joke! By who!" she said staring at him "don't tell me you-""

"No, it wasn't me"

"Then…"

"He was killed by a human"

"…a human" Yuki said nervously "that's a lie right, how could a human be able to kill Housen"

"I was surprised too, but he managed to do it"

"Who is it?"

"A silver-head samurai, samurai sure are amazing, I vowed to kill him one day"

"…silver hair? A samurai...It…couldn't be…"

_Flashback_

"_You are a yato aren't you" gin said which surprised her_

"_So you've met a yato before" Yuki smiled "did you fight one or something"_

"_Maybe"_

"_And you're still alive, that's hilarious, I guess that means you're pretty strong, how about fighting me next"_

"_Don't joke around"_

_End of flashback_

"There's no way right" Yuki whispered

"What wrong Yuki?"

"Uh…nothing!" Yuki said "so...Uh Kamui you saying you came to earth before"

"Yes"

"…and" Yuki said but then stopped "if I ask about his sister, he'll know that I know gintoki…what would he do if he knew that..." she thought in her head. "Just forget it Kamui"

"What's with you?" Kamui stopped walking to say

"Nothing" Yuki said crossing her arms "you go do your job with the Harusame, and whatever, I need to go"

"Wait" he said grabbing her hand

"…Wh-what is it?"

"Don't you want to see what the Harusame Is?"

"What? Didn't you just say, you rather not tell me!" she yelled

"Well, I wanted to make you beg, but I guess that's not going to work"

"What! You idiot" she said getting mad "as if I would beg, but it doesn't matter I have to go" she said turning to walking away but Kamui was still holding on to her hand.

"What is with you, Kamui" she said "I actually have to go, let go"

"Come" Kamui demanded while looking into her eyes, holding tightly to her hand

"…f-fine then" she said in complete shock "since your asking so persistently"

"Good then" he said going back to his old smile then turning to walk

"You don't have to hold my hand the whole way, I'm not a kid"

"You might run"

"I won't run!"

"I'm not letting go" he said straightforwardly

"…Kamui" she said angered "why doesn't he understand the situation here? Holding tightly on my arm like that, it's kind of embarrassing, and he's not even a bit fazed by it…well that's Kamui for you, I guess" she thought to herself

"Kamui why do you want me to see it so badly anyways"

"Aren't you curious?"

"Uh…well yeah but…"

"Then there's no problem in showing you"

"...I guess"

Kamui finally arrived to where the Harusame were situated, he let go of Yuki's hand and walked inside, Yuki stayed there looking at the ship in awe.

"…so this is where the Harusame space pirates are…judging by the name, I'm guessing what you do isn't exactly what people say is good, am I right?"

"You are" Kamui said grabbing on to her hand again

"I can walk in myself you know" she said but was completely ignored

"The Harusame is the largest crime organization in the universe" Kamui said

"…largest crime organization?"

"Yeah, I guess that says it all, doesn't it"

Yuki sighed "you really got yourself into some messed up place"

Kamui walked into where Abuto was "its about time, captain, did that girl really give you that much trouble"

"Yes" Kamui said

"You are the one that is trouble" Yuki shouted to him

Abuto turned around and notice Yuki "wait a minute! Why is she here! So you did know her"

"Yes"

"Oh, I see" Abuto beamed "she an old girlfriend?"

"That's not it!" Yuki said "Kamui who is this guy"

"One of my subordinates"

"Subordinate…Oh I see! I'm actually starting to get a bit impressed now"

"Is that so?"

"To bring her on the ship captain, you must really trust her" Abuto said

"I do" Kamui said

"…Kamui…you can let go of my hand now, I'm not going to run away" she said

"Really?"

"Yes, really" she shouted "if I really wanted to run, I would have long time ago" she said pulling her hand away.

"So what is you guys relationship then?" Abuto asked interrupting their argument

"Where just…friends, that's it" Yuki said to him finally getting her hand free

"Friends?" Abuto snickered then walked out of the room "good luck, captain"

"…what does he mean 'good luck'" Yuki said "that man has obviously misunderstood"

"Really? It's kind of like were lovers"

"It's kind of not like that!" Yuki shouted "don't say stupid thing" she blushed "You haven't changed at all, doesn't even seem like we were apart for six years"

"Is that so, I guess the only difference is the size of your chest" Kamui got interrupted by a punch to the face "you really are a pervert" Yuki said bluntly

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"I was just complimenting you"

"I don't take it as a compliment, idiot" she said still blushing "so hurry up and show me around"

"Fine, let's go"

**OoOoOoO**

"Yuki-nee, didn't end up coming back" Kagura said sounding worried

"This is Yuki-san we're talking about, I'm sure she is just fine"

"She looked pretty worried when she was leaving" Kagura said

"She'll be fine" gin said picking his nose "there's no way a girl like her would ever get hurt, she probably went home"

"That's right" Kagura said "Yuki-nee isn't weak"

"Right"

**OoOoOoO**

"This place sure is full of dangerous looking people" Yuki said looking through the window to where all the yato subordinates were "well I guess I shouldn't be surprised, when the captain of the group is so dangerous"

"You still think I'm dangerous?" Kamui said

"…you really asking that, you forgetting you attacked me earlier" she said which silent Kamui with his smile

They entered the room where all the yato were, and they all looked at them, they were mostly looking at Yuki, surprised to even see Kamui bring a girl on the ship.

"Hey captain who's the hot girl" one of the yato men said coming closer "where did you find her" he said, although Yuki's expression stayed completely uninterested

"Touch her, and I kill you" Kamui bluntly said

"…Uh…yes" the yato male said going back to where he was

"You didn't have to go that far, Kamui" Yuki said slightly laughing at the man's reaction towards Kamui "you really have control, don't you"

"I don't know if I would call it control" said a man from behind, Yuki quickly looked to see who it was and gave a quick glare

"What's with the look?" said the man

"…Kamui who is this?" Yuki said glaring at him "there's something…really off about him" Kamui stayed silent and had a smile on his face

"I'm not a captain, but definitely not a subordinate; I guess you can say I'm an accomplice"

"…accomplice?"

"I never thought you would be interested in a girl like this" he said

"You're a human" Yuki stated "I definitely didn't expect to see a human on this ship" he remained silent "what's your name?"

"…Takasugi shinsuke"

"…Takasugi shinsuke…" Yuki repeated his name didn't ring a bell at all, but there was still something about him that was familiar.

"I'm surprised to see another woman on this ship" he said "but I can't say that I'm upset about it, it's kind of refreshing"

"Don't get used to my face"

"I'll try my best"

"I guess I'm not that surprised though" Yuki said "you smell dangerous as well…also there something rather familiar about that smell of yours"

"Is that so, not the first time I heard something like that"

"…really" Yuki said then turned to Kamui and gave a 'what the fuck is someone like him doing on this ship' face.

"I do owe this guy one"

"For what?"

"He helped me, and besides, his way for destruction…is very interesting, I want to see how it goes"

Yuki sighed "whatever, this is none of my concern anyways, now take me home"

"You want me to take you home?"

"Yes, I do"

"I've been meaning to ask you, Yuki" Kamui started "what exactly are you doing on earth anyways"

Yuki face had a tired expression "I'll tell you while you walk me home, so let's go" she said walking away

"I'm pretty busy, you know"

"I'm pretty tired, you know…Kamui" she said turning around "I'm not really asking anymore"

Kamui smiled "so you're forcing me?"

"That's right"

"I always did like that part of you" Kamui said which made Yuki blush, she quickly turned around, so he wouldn't see "forget it, I'll walk myself out" she said walking through the door.

"No, I'm coming" he said walking down the hall with her

"You're so annoying, idiot" she said, which only made Kamui laugh

**-x-**

Kamui and Yuki walked in the direction of Yuki's home, they were walking slowly, where they were walking there was no people, and Yuki liked it that way.

"So tell me what you are doing on earth" Kamui asked her

"Do you really have to know?"

"No, but I'm curious"

"Beg for it" she said smiling "I'll tell you if you do"

"Should I get on my knees?" he said in a tone that really meant 'like hell'

"…fine I'll tell you" she said walking next to him "you know already that I had to head back home" she continued " I stayed there for four years and it was absolute hell…I hated it"

"Then why did you stay?"

"I'm not like you Kamui, I don't just walk out when I feel like it, I knew I would hurt my mother if I just left"

"…I see"

"The story of my adventures of home isn't necessary, but the reason I'm on earth is because my mother invested on a hotel here, and that's it"

"A hotel?"

"So far only people of the Ekishou live in it"

"How is that?"

"..Oh, well I mean only the half-bloods"

"So that's why you are on earth"

"Yup" she said stopping right in front of him "I'll be here for awhile, what about you?"

"I said I was here for a job, didn't I?"

"…so that means you wont be here for long?

"I don't know how long I'll be here"

"…that's no fun…" she said disappointingly then started walking again

"How about you join the Harusame with me" he said jokingly already knowing the answer

"Not happening" she said quickly "this Harusame, seems to be full with bad people, no offence, but I rather keep myself clean"

"I see, from what I saw up there you didn't seem to like it"

"That's not it" Yuki said "to be honest, its not very a much of a trusting place, for example that takasugi guy"

"So you don't like him?"

"I just don't really trust him, that's all" Yuki said "lets stop here" she said sitting down on the grass

"…you live around here?"

"No it's still far off, but I want to sit down" she said then looked up to him "sit down with me" Kamui sat down right next to her.

"I sure have missed you, you know" Yuki said "I never had as much fun as I had with you"

"There's no fun on earth I bet"

Yuki laughed "well actually, there was one yesterday"

"Oh yeah?"

"I had a good little fight, in this area, you know I wonder if its still there" she said getting up "lets take a look, it'll be like old times"

Yuki led the way to where she was when she fought the amanto, and to her surprise they were actually still there, "there they are; I can't believe there still here"

"I'm guessing you had a good fight with them"

"I wouldn't say that, but it was quite entertaining, after being stuck on Ekishou for four year doing absolutely nothing, playing with these guys definitely felt good" Yuki said, then revealed their face to them "hello, there" she waved

"It's that girl again!" one of them shouted

"What does she want?"

"And she brought someone with her"

"Will you guys entertain me" Kamui said walking slowly to them

"What's with this guy, he seems different than her"

"Kamui, please don't kill them" Yuki said

"…fine" Kamui said charging to one of them and having them fall to the ground in one second "but I can break a leg or two, right?"

"…I guess that's okay"

**-x-**

"You took them all down" Yuki said amusingly

"Why didn't you join in?"

"I had more fun watching you" she said "you're amazing, you know that"

"Yeah, I know"

"Be a little more modest will you?" she laughed "what do you want to do next?"

"What else is there to do here?'

"…to be honest, I don't really know, I came here two days ago, so I don't know much, although I did get a tour" she said thinking "you came here before, what did you do?"

"I was on a job"

"Oh right"

"In Yoshiwara"

"What? Yoshiwara? What the hell were you doing there?"

"It was a job remember"

"What the hell kind of job was it that you had to be in yoshiwara?"

"Want to hear about?"

Yuki stayed silent, she absolutely wanted to hear about it, but she didn't want to sound so eager "…well since there's nothing else to do" she said nonchalantly

"How about we go somewhere else more quiet" he said

"Fine lets go to my hotel, it not far from here, oh but before we leave" she said walking to the falling amanto men and leaned down toward them "just to be safe, I would like you men to not say anything about any of us, if you do let's just say that I wont let him hold back next time, and let me just say, he can be very ruthless" Yuki threatened "got it?" she smiled

"…yes, I won't say a word!"

"Good" she said then got back up "we can go now"

"You can be awfully scary"

"Not as scary as you, now lets go"

Yuki arrived at her hotel with Kamui," its cold in here" he told her "just deal with it" she replied pulling him to her room. "Bringing me into your room alone? What are you planning on doing" Kamui said to her, Yuki vein was popping "its quiet here, and no one can disturb us, we can start talking" she said angrily

"Is that it?"

"Yes that is it dummy!" she shouted at him

"You really are cute Yuki"

"What? Cute? Me?" she said blushing

"You are also really modest"

"…shut up!" she shouted to him still blushing, Kamui enjoyed bugging her very much, so having her embarrassed like this was pure entertainment.

"Sorry" he said in his cheery voice along with his classic smile, that smile always pissed her off, she felt like wiping it off his face. She could tell he was obviously enjoying bothering her.

**OoOoOoO**

Kamui started on with the story about his job and everything. Although leaving out every detail about his sister, it was a long talk, and they were both exhausted.

"Is that all?" Yuki asked

"Huh"

"There's nothing else you need to tell me that happened?"

"…no"

"I see" Yuki said "So that's what happened" she said yawning "you know… you could…have…got…hurt" Yuki stumbled then fell asleep, right onto Kamui's shoulder. Kamui looked down on her, watching as she breathed slowly, her body was cold, and he can feel it just from her being on his shoulder, but that never bothered him, she was beautiful he wasn't shy to admit it, and any guy who said she wasn't was lying, he felt that she has definitely grown, since he last met her, but she was still the same. She started to wake up, she came off his shoulder and had a confused look on her face for a few seconds"…how long was I sleeping for?" she said softly

"Not for long" Kamui told her

"You could have woke me up" she said yawning "you didn't do anything perverted while I was sleeping did you?

"I did kiss you"

"What! You little pervert! How dare you" she said blushing

"Just kidding" he said smiling

Yuki didn't even have the energy to get mad at him, she was exhausted "Kamui, are you staying here?" she asked him

"They might get worried if I don't go back"

"Would they really?"

"…maybe not"

"So you're leaving?"

"Can I sleep in the same bed as you?"

"What!" she said blushing "well…I don't really mind…but you're not getting anything out of it, so get those thoughts out of your head!"

"No cuddling?"

"No cuddling!" she shouted at him "no anything"

"Fine I'll stay"

"You better not try anything; if you do, I will seriously kill you"

"I know"

"Good"

Yuki was laying on her side back facing Kamui, while Kamui was laying on his back with his hands behind his head.

"I am hot may I remove my shirt" Kamui asked

"You're lying, if anything, you would want to put extra layers on, what are you trying to do?"

"Oh?"

"Kamui!" she shouted sitting up "if you keep this up I'll make you sleep on the floor"

"That would be uncomfortable"

"Come on, I'm tired, please don't be like this" she said putting the sheets over her head

"I think I would sleep better, if I were to cuddle with you"

"You're lying again!" she shouted pulling the sheets from over her "Do you always sleep cuddling to something?"

"No"

"Then why the hell would you need me?"

"I never slept next to someone so beautiful before, you have to understand, I just want to get close to you"

"…w-w-what" she said out of words, and blushing

"Just kidding"

"You bastard" she shouted angrily kicking him off the bed "what exactly were you kidding about, huh?"

"What was that for?"

"You know exactly what it was for!"

"Yuki, that was cruel, I could have got hurt you know"

"That's funny, seeing how I was trying to hurt you"

"Really?"

"Forget it you are not allowed back up, if I wake up and see you in this bed it won't be pretty"

"Seriously"

"Yes seriously, this is your own fault"

"I'm sorry" he said with his smile

"No you're not, why must you bug me to the very end!"

"You hate me for it?" he said, which made her pause

"…I don't hate you for it, but who would enjoy being bugged"

"But you're mad at me?"

"…kind of"

"I see" he said laying on the floor.

"…you really okay like that?" she said feeling bad that he had to sleep on the floor

"Are you going to take me back in?"

Yuki stayed silent for awhile "if you promise to do absolutely nothing, and say absolutely nothing, you can come back in"

"I promise" he smiled then hopped back in

"…he knew I was going to say that, didn't he" Yuki thought to herself "but remember what I said before, try anything, and it will be painful"

"Goodnight, Yuki"

"…goodnight"

**Morning 7:48 Am**

Kamui woke up first he turned to look at Yuki but noticed, she was right under him "she says no cuddling and this is what she does" he thought to himself, anyhow she woke up first, it would have been painful and he knew it, he tried to push her off in the most gentlest way possible, he didn't want to touch her to much, anyhow she woke up now and saw what he was doing, he knew she would have lost it, as much as he enjoyed bugging her, he didn't want any early morning thrashing. It was no use though she woke up with the last touch, she got up and didn't react to his surprise "Kamui, what were you doing" Kamui didn't know if he should answer seriously or give an answer that would bug her, so he decided to not answer at all "what's with you not speaking?" she asked and got close to his face, only an inch apart "well it doesn't matter" she said smiling she seemed oddly happy "why are you so happy" he asked "what, I can't be happy?" she asked him back "no, its better when your like this" he said back to her.

"Isn't it" she said smiling and going to hug him "I'm always happy in the morning, nothing you do can tarnish my mood"

"Is that so, seriously nothing"

"Nothing, also getting reunited with you was great, but you sure do love to bug me, don't you?"

"You noticed?"

"Of course I did, I know you better than anyone"

"Guess I'll have to try harder"

"Please don't, you've really grown to be a pervert, you never use to bug me in that way, when we were younger you use to piss me off by calling me weak, or a snow girl…although saying that now will still piss me off"

"We're not kids anymore"

"I know, although you still act like one "she said still hugging him

"You really like hugging don't you"

"Is it bothering you?"

"…no but when there's a pretty girl so close to you, how would any guy react"

"But it's me…So what, I can't hug you?"

"You can do that all you want but…"

"Yuki smiled thinking that she finally got the opportunity to bug him back "do you not like me hugging you?" she said pushing her chest closer to him

"You trying to bug me?" he said smiling, which caught her off guard "doing something like that wont bug me, I actually want you to continue"

Yuki wasn't done yet "…really, then I will continue" and she did, she was blushing at this point, but it seemed that Kamui didn't even know how to feel embarrassed, so she was about to give up.

Kamui couldn't take it any more, he grabbed Yuki and slammed her on her bed, and was over her "but I did tell you yesterday, didn't I…if you do continue, I wont be able to control myself" this left Yuki completely dumbfounded , Kamui removed from on top of her then left the room,

"maybe it wasn't a good idea to try and bug him…he's not the greatest person to bug" she thought to herself "I guess I should apologize" she said also walking out of her room, she looked out and noticed Kamui without his shirt on, she slightly blushed but still went over to him.

"What is it?" he asked

"I'm sorry" she said with her faced turned due to the embarrassment of her actually having to apologize

"It's a surprise to hear you say that, but I forgive you" Yuki turned her head to look at him "…good…but that's doesn't mean I can't hug you does it?"

"No, you can do that all you want, just don't over do it"

"Fine" she said coming towards to give another hug "you're so difficult" she said nuzzled on his shoulder.

"that would be you" he said hugging her back, she was always like this, she was always the hugging type, but it never bugged him when she used to do it, but now she was grown up, and bursting out everywhere, her hugging him now was different.

"You're cold" he told her

"I know" she said "does it bother you that much?"

"No…it's kind of refreshing" he told her, which made her blush and break out of the hug quickly "I'm going to take a shower" she said walking out trying to cover he red face.

"Can I join you?"

"If you want" she said testing him

"Oh, really then" he said with his eyes wide open "I'll take you up on that offer"

"I was just joking around" she shouted to him

"You shouldn't tease me like that Yuki" Yuki just gave him a mad stare then walked out the room slamming the door. "Did I say something wrong" he thought to himself

* * *

><p><strong>an: I didn't update as quickly but this chapter was pretty long though, hope you liked it, review, tell me what you think and make suggestions if you like, Until then.**


	6. Fighting brings us closer, um sometimes

**I don't own Gintama**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"…it looks like your appetite hasn't changed Kamui…" Yuki said looking at how much Kamui was eating; they were at the restaurant in her hotel; after Kamui tortured her for over an hour while she was getting ready, they managed to get downstairs to eat.<p>

"Nope" he said back, with his head deep in his food

"I'll never understand; why can you eat so much and stay that size, I can't even think of where it goes"

"Really, I never notice"

"You're kidding me!" Yuki shouted "besides, shouldn't you be heading back, weren't you on a job"

"Yes, but how could I refuse a free meal"

"…I better go too" she said resting back

"Where are you going?"

"…no where important"

"You said you only came on earth a few days ago…you met someone"

"…well yes I have, no one special though, you don't need to worry" she said laughing it off

"Is it a guy?"

"What are you my mother? You don't need to know that"

"Are you cheating on me?"

"Stop said stupid shit like that, didn't you have enough earlier, why kind of pleasure do you get by bugging me"

"It's always nice to see such a pretty girl get so embarrassed"

"I'm getting annoyed now, not embarrassed"

"That's good, how about we finally get to it then"

"What?"

"Yuki, I have yet to have a good fight with you"

"…well"

"You always hold back"

"Well you don't get me _that _angry for me not to"

"But I guess I can't blame you, after all you are only half yato"

"…I hate it when you say that"

"Really? Then how about I say it some more"

"Kamui, are you testing my anger" Kamui stayed silent and had his usual smile on "…I won't fight you here; I said it before I rather keep myself clean while staying on earth"

"Then I guess that means you shouldn't be making contact with me"

"…enough" she said getting frustrated "it doesn't matter if I make contact with you…its not like I'm part of your dangerous group"

"I guess that's true" he said then got up "I will be going now"

"Wait"

"What is it; you want to come after all?"

"…no, forget it"

**Harusame ship **

"You're back late captain; I'm guessing it ended well with the girl "Abuto asked him

"Yeah, you stayed with her the whole night, don't tell me you actually didn't do anything" asked another yato man

"No"

"Really? Well better luck next time then" Abuto laughed "she didn't really seem like they easy type anyways"

"What a waste" the yato man said

"I wouldn't say that, any how I tried anything with her…I probably would have come back with bandages"

"…wait, captain, you actually knew her for real?"

"…yes"

"And I've been wondering about her, she's a yato isn't she…but there's something different about her"

"There is something different about her, and talking about it is pointless, let's just get to work" Kamui said

"…right"

**Edo**

Yuki walked down the street holding onto her umbrella "I guess I should go see Kagura, I walked out on her without even, giving a good explanation…I guess I'll go find her" she thought then walked down the street. She walked slowly and noticed a car pulling up towards her, to her displeasure it was a shinsengumi vehicle. "What do you want" she said giving a glare at the man

"I've been looking for you" hijikata said rolling down his window

"…why?"

"I need you to come with me"

"…why?"

"Stop asking why and just get in!" he shouted

"I'm not getting into that car until you give me a reasonable explanation" she said turning her face

"It seems you've committed a crime"

"And that is?" she said nonchalantly still not looking at him

"Beating up a group of amanto, almost killing them, you saying you don't know about it"

Yuki was surprised to hear the words come out of his mouth, but she did not show it "You asking me this on an assumption, why would I know anything about it?"

"Those guys turned out to be part of an illegal trade going on, they said someone beat them up, but they won't say who"

"…is there a reason you're telling me this"

"They said, the person carried an umbrella, and was fighting like a monster"

"Those bastards…they can't keep there mouth shut" she thought

"It took them awhile to say it, but that's all they had to say"

"That still doesn't prove it's me"

"That's true, but I still need you to come with me"

"Why should I, I just told you it wasn't me"

"I'm just being safe"

"My hatred towards the shinsengumi is slowly increasing" she said bending towards the car "I'm not getting in"

"Do I have to arrest you" hijikata said, Yuki remained silent for awhile "you think I might be involved, with this illegal trade; what's worst, you think I might be an apposing army to get rid of the competition, and me beating those guys up was a step in taking them down, you've come to that conclusion haven't you"

"You're pretty smart, if we could've recruited girls, I wouldn't mind having brains like you on the team"

"You really think I'm some type of criminal's accomplice?"

"You never know, after all I've never seen your face around here"

"And when you did I was saving a human child, and you think I'm a criminal" Yuki said "if really was, I would have kept myself hidden" she said leaning towards him

"Spoken like a true criminal"

"So you do think it's me"

"No, but there's only two people I'm aware of that strong enough to take down those men and that holds an umbrella, even in the night"

"…and one of them is me"

"Yes"

"You don't know how strong I am"

"I could guess"

"Fine, since I have to clear my name I will come"

**-X-**

Yuki walked into the room, ready to be interrogated, and annoyed, until she notice Kagura and the rest of the yorozuya trio was there.

"Kagura-chan, what are you doing here"

"This mayo-nicotine, think I was the one that beat up these guys, but what are you doing here Yuki-nee"

"They think it was me, I was just heading to come see you too, and I have to apologize about yesterday"

"Did something bad happen?"

"No, its not that, I just…became really busy, so I couldn't come back sorry"

"That's okay!" Kagura smiled

"You two know each other" hijikata asked

"Yes" Yuki responded

"…well I guess that's not so surprising"

"Can we go then, the real culprit just walked in" gin said

"What the hell does that mean, you saying it was me" she shouted to him

"Kagura has an alibi, but you, do you have one" gin said to her

"…no"

"Besides, you fought them before" he informed

"You never said that" hijikata said

"I see, its same men I fought before, but I didn't even break a finger on those guys, it wasn't me" Yuki shouted "why did I tell Kamui to hold back! I should have just told him to finish them off, now look what happened…although that would have been bad" she thought to herself "Let me see them!" hijikata walked her to the one male that ended up speaking.

"Here he is" hijikata said bringing them to see him "…is she the person"

The man looked at her "t-that's not her…its true this girl beat us all up before, but she didn't even break a bone, but this other person, was scary"

"He's obviously talking about Kamui…this could be kind of bad" she thought "my threat was completely useless"

"You can't even tell us if it's male, or female"

The man looked towards Yuki; she was giving an 'I dare you to say it' look

"No…I can't say anything, they'll come back"

"They won't get you here, just speak up" hijikata told him "you saying you don't even know if this person was part of some opposing trade unit"

"…actually…I did recognize the person a bit...But I can't…" the man paused

"I really need to shut this guy up…" Yuki thought, then took a deep breath "you were scared weren't you" Yuki said sounding sincere "but you are going to be okay now, you don't need to be afraid of that person" she said coming closer to the man and making sure hijikata didn't see her face "because, there's no way he could possibly know about this" she said sweetly, yet sending him death glares that meant 'he would totally know'. The man flinched at the cold stare, and didn't say a word

"Hey, what's with you?" hijikata said looking at the man "he's not moving"

Yuki moved away from the situation, it was only a matter of time before the man snapped "forget it" he shouted "I'm not saying a word, I'm not saying a damn thing"

"Now that's a good boy" Yuki thought to herself 'my work here is done"

"What with that all of a sudden"

"I won't say a word"

"Well I tried, Am I free to go now" Yuki said passively "he said it wasn't me, so I should be fine"

"…I guess you could go"

"Good" she said walking out, to where the yorozuya was

"Yuki-nee everything is good" Kagura said

"Hey china what are you doing back here so early in the morning"

"What do you want sadist"

"Causing trouble again? I think we should finally arrest you now"

"What was that?" Kagura said charging at him, they both jumped outside and went into another fight

"What's with them" Yuki asked

"…oh…they always act like this"

"…really" Yuki laughed "kagura is really growing up"

"So, Yuki-san everything was fine" shinpachi asked

"Of course, do I look like the type that would get in that mess?"

"Actually you look exactly like the type that would get in these kinds of messes" gin said

"Is that so" Yuki laughed "I can't really get mad at that" she said walking off

"Yuki-san!" shinpachi shouted to her

"Don't worry, it wasn't me who did that to those guys, and that's the honest truth" Yuki said "I didn't come to earth for trouble"

"…oh, I see"

"Jeez, even you guys thought it was me, goes to show you what you think of me"

"That's not it, but if it wasn't you, then who was it" shinpachi asked

"A person with an umbrella that fought like a monster, if it really wasn't you then, was it another yato" gin said

"For real, you don't think…" shinpachi said then went silent and looked at Yuki

"What's with that look? I don't know a thing, got it" she said walking off "please don't wrap me up in this trouble, anyhow I got involved, it would be a ship back home, and I really don't want to go back there, keep that in mind, when you're doing your investigation."

"What's wrong with your home?"

"I just…wouldn't voluntarily go back" she said

"You don't like it there"

"…no, I hate it there"

"Why?"

"…you really ask a lot of questions"

"Oh, sorry"

"…its okay, the reason I hated it there is because they way I'm treated there"

"They treat you badly"

"Yes…After all I am half-blooded"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"…sort of, but a lot of the Ekishou are half-bloods anyways, so that's not exactly it" she said

"Then, why?"

"You see, it was said, if you were to have a child with someone of the Ekishou clan that child would be blessed with power"

"Seriously"

"Yes, but it wasn't really true" Yuki said "many people of the Ekishou are half-breeds, and they don't have any special power, the only thing different from any other Ekishou is the ability to leave the planet"

"What do you mean by that?"

"We cannot live in heat; the planet is of complete snow, if a full-blooded ever left Ekishou, they would die unless moved in extreme special treatment"

"I see, and you can leave because you are also half-blooded"

"Correct"

"But why do you hate it there so much"

Yuki paused for a moment "like I said before, people thought that you would be blessed if you were to have a child with an Ekishou, but that never was proven until I was born"

"…so you're saying"

"I wasn't an experiment, my parents loved each other" Yuki stated "but anyone from a noble family, could not have a child with someone other than from the Ekishou" Yuki said looking down "it was just the rules, I was shunned, I hated it there, it wasn't as if it was my fault, so I left with my father at a young age"

"But that's no reason to treat any one like that"

"Of course it isn't, but this isn't earth, but I may have been accepted if I was diminutive mistake"

"What?"

"Like I said before my parents loved each other, but to make it worst I was an illegitimate child"

"Seriously"

"Yes…my family is noble, could you imagine how I was treated, my mother was unhappy with the man she was with, and there's no such thing as divorce; I was a half-breed noble, that turned out to be the only Ekishou that was 'blessed with power' by an illegitimate father. I don't see it as me being blessed, its more of a curse, for starters I'm the only Ekishou that can fly, it may seem cool but I absolutely hate it and there's many other misfortunes, I rather not talk about…I guess if seen by any other perspective, I would be blessed…but"

"You shouldn't see it that way" gin said

"What, how could I not…you don't understand"

"Maybe not, but you got to look at it in a better perspective"

"A better perspective, it's kind of hard to see myself being treated horribly in a better perspective"

"You were treated badly, so what, sometimes life brings you down, but you were blessed with the power to change that life"

"…to change it, you're kidding me"

"That's a pretty depressing story, and you must have had it tough, but you're happy now aren't you" he said which surprised her

"…I am, I guess I never thought of it that way, because the twisted power I have, has helped me a lot….I don't hate all of it"

"That's good; you should stop looking in the past"

Yuki laughed "I've heard those words before" she paused "but can I really call it the past, when it still happens in the present, but still thank you for saying that"

"But Yuki-san I never knew"

"well of course you didn't, this isn't something you just guess from someone, when I traveled with my father, we ended up staying on yato for a long time, that is actually when I met Kagura's family, they didn't shun me, and they definitely weren't scared of me, I was accepted there, even if they didn't know my whole story I was still happy about it"

"…and you were closest to her brother"

"Is that weird" he smiled "apparently Kagura told you about him, but that's not the case is it? You've seen him before haven't you?" she said which surprised them both

"We...well"

"It's okay, Kagura probably lied to me because she didn't want me to have a sour opinion of him…I don't know what he did to make her think that, but I already know how he is so nothing will surprise me"

"Oh, I see"

"You must think it would be unlikely, I mean, I probably don't seem like the type that would be close with someone like him, but we are very much alike"

"…really, you're like him?" shinpachi asked he didn't believe it even if she said it

"More or less, at first I stood by him because we were the same age but, he said something to me…something that made me stick to him…"

"What did he say?"

"'Yuki you are as cold as snow…and I understand why but I like snow so it doesn't bug me' is what he said"

"That's it"

"You might not get it, but when he said that, I couldn't help but smile and be happy about it, I felt so pathetic, but I also told him everything about me before that, and he accepted it"

"I never would have though he was someone like that"

"He was just being straightforward with me, but his honesty made me happy, that's it"

"But what this other thing you're not telling us that you told him?"

"…if I told you you'd definitely be scared…any one who I have ever told was like that…except him"

"Yuki…what is it?"

"Please don't take it personally, but I rather not say it" she said turning around to leave "I'm tired of telling such a long story"

"I'm sorry Yuki-san; I didn't mean to sound insisting"

"That's okay" Yuki she turned to say "you guys don't mind me right, so I thank you for that"

"There's no way we'd not talk to you because of that"

"Yeah, thanks" Yuki said "talking about him, just makes me want to see him" she thought "I'll go see him later"

"So is there any other scary abilities, you don't mind telling us"

"I wouldn't call it scary, but I could tell when people lie, it comes in handy, but…"

"Really…how"

"When people lie, their hearts unconsciously waver, I can hear your heartbeats, well I have extremely good senses so that's why"

"That's kind of cool"

"Is it really"

"Yeah"

"…well maybe a bit" Yuki said "well I got get going" she said walking herself out"

**OoOoOoO**

Yuki walked towards where the Harusame ship was, just talking about him, made her want to see him, although she was upset at him this morning, she was ready to forget about it.

"Captain, we're all done for today" said a yato man

"Good" Kamui responded

"Captain, it's about time your done" Yuki said leaning on the seat Kamui was sitting on. Kamui turned around in surprise.

"How did you get here?" he asked her

"What do you mean how; you showed me how to get here before"

"How did you get inside?"

"That's a secret" Yuki said.

"You're not mad at me anymore"

"…why did you bring it up?"

"So you are" he said smiling

"I wasn't until you reminded me of it"

"Sorry"

"You're obviously not; remember I can tell if you're lying"

"Oh yeah" he said smiling

"You annoy me!"

"You two sure fight a lot" Abuto said walking in "well I guess that how a couple's relationship builds"

"Only were not a couple" Yuki said "well Kamui, I forgive you anyways"

"Must have not been that mad" he said

"I wasn't" she said "although you did say some pretty hurtful things"

Kamui got up from his seat and stood in front of her "that's only because you broke our promise"

"…well, that was 6 years ago"

"I would like to see how much better you've gotten; I still want to fight you"

"You really want to fight me?" Yuki said then laughed "you are so very persistent"

"Does that mean you're going to go all the way?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking about it"

"Hey! You two, what are you talking about?" Abuto asked them but was ignored

"What happened to you not wanting your name dirty?"

"Where in a place where no one will find us, right?"

"You won't hold back?"

"I won't hold back" Yuki said "but let's make a wager"

"This will definitely not end well" Abuto said out loud

"If I win you must promise, you will not say anything that will make me upset, this obviously includes your perverted jokes'

"And if I win?"

"Well…what do you want from me?

"Something from you?"

"Don't make it stupid"

"Fine, if I win, you'll do anything I say"

"Huh?" Abuto said

"…anything? What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Anything, that means, you'll basically be my slave"

"I won't do it! Who would want to be a slave to a pervert?"

"You afraid you're going to lose"

"But…"

"Well?"

"You little" Yuki shouted getting up "I want to fight you right now"

"This is definitely bad" Abuto thought "you two shouldn't" but he was too late the two of them crashed outside and began on a rundown building.

"Kamui, don't be upset if you end up in the hospital, you little bastard" she said charging towards him

"The same goes for you"

**-x-**

"Captain!" one of his subordinates came to see what was going on "Wait a minutes what is doing"

"He's fighting that girl from before" another said

"Already, why does it always end like this?"

"But they didn't do anything"

"Then why are they fighting"

"Just leave them be" Abuto said "it'll end soon"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Kamui, I got you now" Yuki said running toward him "finally, this will be the end of you and your perverted self" she said sitting on top of him "good bye" she smiled but was interrupted by the whole building collapsing.

Yuki was still on top of Kamui, she sat up and started coughing from all the smoke "That hurt…it was stupid of us to fight on such a broken up building"

"You see, this is what I didn't want happening" Abuto lectured to the two of them

"Jeez, now that I stopped, I'm aching everywhere; you could've held back a bit you jerk" she said coming off of him and rubbing her wounds while sitting on the ground

"You told me not to hold back, besides, I appreciate that you didn't hold back"

"So who was the winner?" Abuto asked

"I think it was me"

"Like hell, we got interrupted so nobody won!" Yuki shouted

"Really, and I was really hoping I'd make you mine"

"What?" Yuki blushed "and what the hell is that supposed to mean! You're a pervert" she said kicking him, although Kamui evaded it.

"Well this way nobody won, aren't you guys glad?"

"…I guess" Yuki said rubbing her wounds then got up "jeez I'm aching everywhere"

"Want me to rub them for you"

"Like hell I do," she shouted then walked away

"Well in any case we have to deal with her, she just arrived"

"Who?" Kamui asked

"Misa-san"

"Who's that?"

"Don't play dumb you've been fooling around since you came here, don't tell me you already forgot our job"

"Oh, yeah that's right, let's hurry up and deal with this woman then"

"Does he really remember?"

"This girl is yato, correct"

"Yes, you really forgot about her, you met her before; I don't see how you could possibly forget something big like that"

"Was it really that big?"

"It was crazy, I guess you don't remember her name, surely you'll remember her face" Abuto said then laughed

"…really"

"Yes, yes, just don't get in a fight with her, alright"

"You don't need to worry about that" he said then walked into the room to where she was.

"Yo, I'm Misa, its nice to meet you" the girl said enthusiastically "I'm glad I got to meet you the great captain of the seventh division of Harusame, I'm truly honored, I hope I could be help to your plans"

"Oh, so you're Misa" Kamui said with surprise

"You remember me, I'm so happy"

"So he really didn't remember her name, this guy's the worst" Abuto thought

"I was sure you would forget about me after what happened, Kamui. But I'm so glad I got to meet you again" she said coming closer to him "lets have fun working together, alright"

"…sure"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUN<strong>

**A/N: LOL Anyways sorry for the long wait I have been writing on and off but never took the time to complete this chapter, sorry! The proceeding chapters will be more Kamui and Yuki-ish I'll let their relationship build there; along with this Misa Girl you will be seeing more of her!**

**P.S: I totally hate this chapter, but I thought hey, since I already wrote it, I aint changing it, I'll just finish writing, re-read for mistakes, and then I'll never have to read it again, until next time!**

**P.P.S: I always wanted to write P.S when writing a letter, but I never actually wrote a letter before, so yeah I get to do it here XD**

**P.P.P.S: I remember hearing something like this in gintama, and laughing my ass off thinking how true it was lol**

**P.P.P.P.S: I remember what episode it was, it was the episode after gin got his memory back, and sakamoto sent him a letter to "Apologize" for destroying his house although the letter was about making mistakes in people's names (ironically he always gets gins name wrong) and the P.s apologized about the house,! Remember that episode! lol got to love sakamoto**


	7. The beautiful sand against the snow

**Chap 7 **

**i dont own gintama(omg imagine i did XD, it would totally suck tho)**

**please review, and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Kamui, I am so glad to be here, I'm also so glad that you guys asked for my help" Misa said<p>

"Do keep in mind; that I didn't know it was you" Kamui said to her

"that's okay, aren't you glad its someone you know though" Misa said with a smile, Kamui didn't answer her question, to be honest he wanted to leave right at that moment, he didn't want to get any closer to this girl.

"Kamui" she said running and giving him a hug which caught Abuto by surprise, completely confusing him "can we…forget about what happened between us…and maybe…start over?"

"Start over?" Kamui smiled at what she said "it might end the same way if we were to start over"

"What, it won't!" Misa said "I mean…I'm not saying we should start over like that but…can't we forget about it"

"I already forgot about it" Kamui said then pushed her off "after all, what happened was in the past"

"…right" she said unhappily, and then turned the frown upside down in an instant.

"_Of course this guy forgot about it" _Abuto thought_ "he didn't even remember your name, what do girls see in this guy anyways_" he said then looked at Misa who had a big smile on her face "_and did this girl really not get the hint last time, she must be a fool to still like him…any girl would be furious at him…then again she literally was asking for it"_

"Well Misa-san" Abuto started "I'll let one of the guys show you were you'll be staying, get comfortable I have to talk to the captain" he said then walked off with Kamui

"What is it, Abuto?"

"Be careful with this girl" Abuto said "she seems to like you"

"Don't be dumb, I obviously don't think of her in that way"

"…that's what I thought but you might not want to tell her that" Abuto said "this girls is really helping us financially"

"Are you asking me to take advantage of it?"

"Well I'm not saying it in exact words but, be careful what you say around her, you don't know how a girl like that would react"

"You don't need to worry about that"

"…well maybe not" he said "well I just wanted to warn you, don't mess this up" Abuto said then walked off

"_Abuto don't be ridiculous, I'd be impossible to mess things up with that girl"_ he thought and gave a light laugh "_although it would be better if it was someone else" _he thought then saw Yuki walking up towards him.

"Oh Yuki you're still here?"

"What you mad about it?"

"Nope, I'm glad to see you" he said with a smile

"I really feel like hurting you right now, because you really got me bad" she said "I'm in a lot of pain"

"is that so?" he said then bent down to get close to her face " does that mean I won?" he said seductively.

"It definitely doesn't mean that!"

"That's too bad" he said rising back up

"For you maybe…and I was really hoping I'd get rid of that perverted habit of yours"

"What perverted habit?"

"Don't play dumb" she said, and then Kamui smirked

"Oh, do you mean when I do stuff like this" he said and embraced her

"t-that's not what I mean" she said blushing

"Oh, really then should I go further" he said bringing her closer to him "and say stuff like, I want you to bear my child…right now" he said seductively whispering in her ear

"Yes stuff like that you idiot" she shouted hitting him in the head

"That hurt" he said as he let her go.

"You bastard, what was that for" she said blushing

"Just wanted to know what you were talking about" he said as if he was confused

"It wasn't necessary"

"Really?"

"Stop acting innocent" she said sounding frustrated "forget it, I am exhausted, I need to take a well deserved nap…so I'll be going"

"You can sleep here"

"Sleep here?"

"In my room…I can join you too"

"No way! this is what I was talking about"

"I don't know what you're saying Yuki" he said then smiled "I was trying to be nice, unless your thinking of it in some other type of way"

"I-I am not even" she said completely out of words "I totally didn't think that" she said crossing her arms "I don't mind, show me to your room" she said trying to brush it off

"Like I'll let that happen" Misa ran to her from a distance "there's no way I'll let you do that!"

"And this is?" Yuki asked looking exhausted

"Her name is Misa" Kamui smiled, Yuki looked at her up and down, she had long wavy black hair and red eyes, she could tell she was a yato but doesn't recall seeing her on the ship before.

"I see" Yuki said "different people keep popping out of nowhere, huh"

"And what exactly are you to him" Misa said clutching to Kamui "competition?"

"Who's competition" Yuki shouted to her "and stop holding onto him like that" she said trying to pull her away

"No way, stop interfering"

"Kamui, this girl pisses me off, why the hell is she here?"

"We need her" he said, he really wanted to add the word 'unfortunately' to the beginning of that sentence but knew he couldn't.

"Need her?"

"That's right so, go away" Misa said signaling her to shoo

"What…fine obviously I'm in the way, so I'll be going" she said turning away

"So you got the clue" Misa said sticking out her tongue

"You're not in the way" Kamui said

"I don't want to be here anyways"

"But I want you to stay" Kamui said to her, which made Misa curious.

"Forget it!"

"Kamui, she doesn't want to stay, so let her go" Misa said still holding tightly to Kamui's arm "it'll give us some alone time"

"This girl is truly pissing me off"

"Misa, I thought I already told you-"

"I know what you said Kamui" she said then snuggled in his arm "but I decided that I'm not going to give up"

"_Not giving up…on what…who exactly is she?" _Yuki though

"k-Kamui" Yuki started off but got interrupted

"And you are who, exactly?" Misa started "I really hope you are not competition, I don't want anyone in my way"

"Excuse me and who the hell are you? I met you for less that 5 minutes and you already managed to piss me off"

"What? you don't intimidate me" Misa said and now the both of them were head to head "I'm pretty curious to know why Kamui is around such weak looking girl… oh wait are you one of his subordinates call girl? If so I apologize" she said sarcastically

"Do you have some type of death wish? Because clearly you're asking to be killed"

Kamui was just watching the both of them looking absolutely amused.

"And what? You're going to kill me, you probably can't even scratch me-"Misa stopped herself to look down at Yuki only to just realize that she might actually be a yato, but she wasn't too sure "are you a yato?"

"Why should I answer any of your questions?"

"Fine, whatever don't answer it, but just don't get in our way, got it?"

"_I honestly to god, feel like kicking this girls ass, I feel like ripping her hair out, and scratching that flawless looking skin of hers, she pisses me off"_

"What? Cat got your tongue?"

Yuki took a deep breath "you done now?"

"What?"

"I honestly did fell like hurting you, but then I thought, why bother, someone as tacky and fake as you is not even worth dirtying my hands or name"

"You calling me tacky, and who the hell _are_ you, answer that!"

"And who the hell do you think you are to order me around, huh?" she said glaring at her

"y-you're crazy"

"Whatever" she said then walked off

"Oh you're leaving, Yuki?" Kamui said

Yuki gave him a quick look then turned back, right now she was really upset, and frankly her anger was kind of towards him, he never actually denied anything this girl said…but why did it even bother her? "Of course I'm leaving" she said then walked off.

"…so her name is Yuki…That girl…was nothing special" Misa said then walked off in anger

"Well that was fun to watch, I'm surprised there was no cat-fight, oh well better luck next time" Kamui said then walked off.

Yuki walked, she was really upset and wanted to hurry up and get off of the ship. _"What exactly was that girl's relationship with Kamui, he said they needed her, but what does that mean...Does he need her for…or…why am I even thinking of this, it's so stupid"_

"You know you lost right?" Misa said approaching Yuki

"What?"

"If you are trying anything with my Kamui I'm just saying its useless"

"_this girls is still not worth killing but, honestly why keep her alive she's not worth living either…although it would be bad to kill her….she's really pissing me off, and what's with this 'My Kamui' shit, does he belong to her or something?"_

"We already did…_that_"

"What are you talking about, what is _that?_"

"You know what I'm talking about" Misa said then blushed "its embarrassing to say" she said moving her head back and forth while covering her cheeks, "Yuki-san you lost" she then said with absolute determination

"I don't believe you"

"He was so gentle; after all it was my first time"

"You're lying" she shouted

"I'm not lying" Yuki couldn't even tell, she could either be telling the truth of be a really good liar

"Not only that" Misa went on "we're planning on ending up together forever, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't get in the way"

Every word that came out of this girl was pissing Yuki off, what made her angrier is that she couldn't even tell if she was bluffing or not. She had to be bluffing…but no, maybe she just wanted her to be bluffing.

"Well that's all I have to say, Yuki-san"

"What's going on here?" Kamui said, which surprised both of them

"Kamui" Misa said running to him "where have you been" she said embracing him "Yuki's not a very nice person you know, she was so mean to me"

Yuki remained silent, the sight of her being so close to Kamui, made her angry, and she didn't know why.

"Is that so" he said pushing Misa off of him "is that true Yuki" he said with a smile

"…its not"

"She says its not"

"And you believe her, she's lying, punish her for me" she said going back to hug him and snuggling in his chest

"Annoying" Yuki said under her breathe "forget it, I'm leaving "

"You're going home?"

"Yes"

"Can I Come?"

"No"

"Why would you want to go anyways" Misa told him "probably some run down place in the ghetto, Kamui we need to be alone anyways, let's make some love-"

"Like hell" Yuki said kicking her off of him causing her to crash to the wall

"I got it, you're just picking a fight with me" Yuki said then went into a fighting stance "bring it on"

Misa chuckled she got up and wiped the blood near her mouth "about time you noticed, you sure are dumb"

"The dumb one is you, surely you wouldn't mind Kamui"

"…no; be my guest"

"Just a moment!" Abuto interrupted "as much as it would be great to watch two girls fight, I cannot allow it to happen"

"No way, I have to get her back for kicking me" Misa said

Abuto sighed "captain, I think you should handle this, they probably would listen to you"

Kamui gave Abuto a look, he actually wanted to see the fight, but he knew why it couldn't happen "fine…you two should stop"

"Okay!" Misa said, snapping out of her killing intent and going back to her enthusiastic self.

"Just wait a second Kamui; I'm not going to stop just because you say so"

"Please?" Kamui questioned, he didn't expect her to stop from him asking anyways

"Why are you begging, that's not like you...what's with this girl that you don't want her hurt"

"So you figured it out"

"Couldn't think of any other reason for you to stop the fight"

"What is she to you?" Yuki asked

"She's nothing"

"…you're lying, just tell me" Yuki said looking at him in the eye "…don't tell me she's really…"

Yuki couldn't say the words and Misa was just smiling at the situation, she got extremely frustrated that she couldn't even talk to him "forget it, I don't care"

"Where are you going?"

"Out of here" Yuki stop to say then turned back to them "you two could go die together for all I care" she shouted to him, which completely shocked him.

"Well that's was weird, but at least they didn't get into a fight" Abuto thought "You really got her upset captain, I don't understand why or how but maybe you should apologize"

"Say another word Abuto, and I kill you"

"…_he's mad, don't need to take your anger on me fool"_ Abuto thought to himself

"_Why is he so angry" _Misa thought pouting_ "what exactly is their relationship?" _

**-X-**

"That Kamui, damn him, I'll kill him, next time I'll definitely kill him! No maybe I should just get the girl, she's the one that's pissing me off…but that would be bad" Yuki said to herself while walking in anger, through the dark path "but why am I getting so angry" she walked but then bumped into something, which turned out to be someone

"I'm sorry" she said then walked by

"Hey, how about you come along with us, missy" a man said which made her turn around

"Yeah we could use a girl like you" another man came along with a group

"I'm not interested" she said walking away

"Huh and Why not" the man said grabbing her by the wrist "you bump into me, and now you're rude? no one defies me…so you're coming"

"You little bastard, I'll-" Yuki got interrupted by Kamui landing on the guys face making him smash to the ground

"Kamui!" Yuki said in surprise "what are you doing here" she then said glaring at him

"So this is where you were Yuki. Running off like that wasn't nice"

"What the hell is this guy?" the man said "he's going to kill us"

"I'd run if I were you" Yuki said to them, but it was to late Kamui got them.

"You overdid it"

"It was necessary"

"…whatever, I don't care"

"Why did you run?"

"Leave me alone" she said walking faster

"What did I do that made you so angry?" he said which made her stop walking

"…you didn't do anything" she said "_why do I feel so stupid" _she thought_ "every time I just think of that Misa girl and him, I just get so angry…could it be that I…no way that cant be it…can it?"_

"Then what is it Yuki?"

"I don't need to tell you anything" she said then walked away again, Kamui grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her closer to him "I'm tired of you running off Yuki"

"Then just ignore it" she said trying to pull away

"Ignore it? I can't"

"Just leave me alone…why do I fell this way, I don't get it"

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you anything, since it's your fault"

"What did I do?"

"Everything, you're just making me upset, I hate it, I hate this feeling…because it hurts, and you're not saying a thing, about that girl" she shouted, Kamui stayed silent "I don't like it"

"Yuki, I'm sorry"

"About what, what are you sorry for; you don't even know what you did"

"…I guess not, but that's because you're not telling me what I did" he said which made her a bit more upset, she didn't want to tell him anything anyways because saying the reason why she was angry would not only increase her anger, but it would not solve anything.

"Just let go of me" she shouted pulling away "I hate you, I hate you so much" she shouted but got interrupted by Kamui pushing her to the wall "What's wrong with you, you idiot, that hurt!"

"Do you really hate me?"

"Yes, I do"

"That's too bad, because I don't hate you at all"

"Huh" she said then blushed "…don't be stupid…just let me go"

Kamui looked at her with absolute sadness and anger, why did she hate him? What exactly did he do? "Let me go" she said again, except she was more silent in saying it

"Yuki..."

"I'm fine now" she said interrupting him "I'm sorry, so let me go" she said not looking at him

"…I see Yuki, I'll leave you alone from now on" he said letting her go "you'll feel better wont you?" he said then walked away.

Yuki looked at him as he walked off, she wanted to shout out to him, she didn't want him to walk away like that, and she felt so guilty, because he sounded so hurt, of course she didn't hate him, but why couldn't she tell him that. She sat down on the grown, feeling completely guilty, because she knew it was her fault, she was the one that pushed him away, and now she didn't know how to go back.

"I'm such idiot" Yuki said to herself curled up in a ball "it…hurts" she said as one tear fell slowly on her cheek, but maybe it was better this way

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, I enjoyed writing this chapter, please review and tell me what you think as for the people who leave suggestions and stuff I will use them in the future chapters i don't ignore them, Hoped you enjoyed, see ya, until then **


	8. Forgive and Forget

**I do not own it **

**Please review, I enjoy reading what people think, so thank you sooo much to those who already reviewed!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki POV<strong>

Its been three days since I last seen him, since I told him I hated him, since I messed everything up, I felt nothing but horrible, and I didn't know what to do, did I hurt him, or maybe he didn't care…I don't know, what I did was probably for the best after all, he can stay with that Misa girl for all I care. Am I doing this because I….like him? That couldn't be, right? There's no way, but then why do I feel this way, what is this feeling, I really hate it. And I feel foolish because my actions made me lose my best friend.

**Harusame Ship **

"_I haven't seen that girl in quite a while" _Misa thought as she walked down the hall_ "I guess she decided to back off, well its good, because there should be no other girls on this ship that can take Kamui away from me, it was foolish of her to compete with me in the first place…although" _Misa said looking through the glass window to where Kamui was.

"_He's been really cold"_

"h-hey captain, we're all done here" one of his men said nervously.

"…good' Kamui said

"It's been so hard to talk to him these past few days" one of his subordinates said "just looking at him looks like he might chop your head off"

"What Happened?"

"Don't ask me!"

"You better not let him hear you" Abuto said walking up _"but seriously what's wrong with him?" _Abuto thought then walked up to Kamui.

"He somebody close to you died or something"

"I'd appreciate it, if you shut up Abuto"

"Jeez, you've been acting like this for the past 3 days, what the hell happened, huh? You on the rag or something?" Abuto said

"You don't need to worry about it"

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen that Yuki girl in those days, something happen between her, did she go back home? You miss her?"

"Abuto" Kamui said then looked at him "don't mention her again, got it?" he said

"S-sure" Abuto said _"what the hell is his problem"_

"Kamui!" Misa said running to him, and gave him a hug "you've been so down lately and you don't even want to talk to me, what's with you, you can tell me"

Kamui looked down at her; he grabbed her by her chin and looked deep into her eyes, "will you please me, Misa?"

"What? Of course I will" she said blushing

"Then leave" he told her then walked away

"Don't be stupid! He doesn't mean that Misa-san, he's just being his normal idiot self" Abuto shouted "and where the hell are you going"

"Out" Kamui said

"You can't just go out in broad daylight whenever you want to, people might recognize you!"

"I'll take the chance" he said then walked out the room

"If he wants me to leave, then I'll do so" Misa cried

"Don't be ridiculous, you know he's been upset lately, he's just taking it on you" Abuto said trying to calm her down

"But why is he upset, it because of that stupid white-haired girl" Misa shouted "I'm not losing to her, what's so special about her anyway" she said then ran out

"_What the hell is going on here" _Abuto thought_ "jeez, I can't wait for this job to be done"_

**-X-**

Yuki walked down the street, as much as she wanted to stay home, she needed some fresh air,; she walked down a dark alley so she wouldn't be seen by anyone she knew, she did not feel like speaking to anyone quite yet, it just happened to be the same alley where the incident happened.

"_This is where it was…where I told him that I hated him, where I ruined everything"_ she thought, she heard footsteps from behind "who's there" she said turning around, there should be no one normal here since it was in a dangerous alley way, she thought someone might jump her in broad daylight, but to her surprise it was Kamui.

"…Kamui" she said in a low tone, he was also surprised to see her; it had been three days, since he's seen her. She didn't know what to say, should she just not say anything?

"Kamui" she said again, but then he continued walking, he walked right past her, not even looking at her in the eye.

"_Am I just going to let him walk away? This is my only chance, to fix things…but I" _she thought, she had to do it, because if she didn't she wouldn't have another chance, she might just never seen him again.

"Wait" she shouted without thinking, but he stopped walking, he still didn't turn to her, but he actually stopped _"what am I suppose to say now? That I'm sorry, sometimes sorry doesn't cut it"_ she thought in her head

"what do you want" he said in the most cruelest way ever, he sounded cold and crude, and it made her tremble, not in fear but in sadness, maybe she shouldn't have told him to stop, maybe she should just walk away now but she couldn't.

"…Kamui I"

"Was me leaving you alone not enough?" he said interrupting her, it completely shocked her, but he was wrong, even though she said to leave her alone, she didn't mean it.

"…Kamui"

"I thought you would have cheered up, if I left, since you weren't seeing the face of someone you hated"

"_It really did affect him…why wouldn't it, no one want to hear that they're hated by someone they're close to, if Kamui hated me…I don't know what I would do!...does he hate me now…he must after what I did."_

"I'm so sorry…do I look any happier though" Kamui turned to look at her, she definitely didn't look happier she actually looked worst, but he didn't answer her question "Kamui…I'm sorry, I really am, so please forgive me, I said something so mean to you, and I was just blowing my anger on you…I'm sorry"

"Are you sure about that? You seemed pretty upset at me"

She _was_ a bit upset at him, but he didn't do anything, what she was really upset at was the fact that he was with another girl…the fact that he was so close to another girl

"How could you say that to someone you hate?" he said

"I don't hate you!" Yuki shouted, which caught him off guard, she was speaking calmly until now "I don't hate you okay, if anything I lo" Yuki stopped her sentence, what was she about to say, is that really how she felt, did she love him so much that it was actually killing her inside.

"Yuki…do you really mean that?"

"_Did he hear it…did he hear the last word"_

"Yuki?"

"I-I don't hate you, there no way I could hate you" she said nervously, her face began to turn red at the thought of what she was about to say.

Kamui walked up closer to her, "then why did you say it"

"I…" she said staring down at the ground "I was just being…I don't know what I was being, I'm so sorry though, will you please forgive me"

Kamui paused and looked down at her, she was shaking, and honestly couldn't think of a reason why "Well then I'm sorry too" he said to her

"Why are you apologizing?" she said looking at him in his eyes "I was definitely the one in the wrong this time, I hurt you and I"

"It was obvious I did something" Kamui said interrupting her "and it was also very clear that you were hurt…if it wasn't me then who was it"

"It was me"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I…I was just being selfish…that's it"

"Then why do I have a feeling that you are still mad" the words shocked Yuki. She remained silent she didn't look at him at all, "its not anger…its despair" it was the truth, all the anger she felt before completely disappeared and she only felt depressed.

"I see" Kamui said and embraced her tightly, which surprised her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not really good at cheering people up, Yuki, so just hold onto me, until you feel better"

"...But I"

"I forgive you, Yuki" he said to her "just…just never say that again"

"…alright" she said then buried her head in his chest "Kamui, I'm sorry" she said blocking the tears that were about to flow out in his chest "and thank you"

"No, thank you, you already made me feel a lot better"

She was relieved that he forgave her so easily, and she was now glad that she did it, she would never say those words again to him, unless she actually meant them, but she knew that would never happen, how could she possibly hate him? But although that was solved, he was still with this Misa girl, and the thought of it would always make her upset, she would just have to get over it but…"Kamui, are you sure you should be this close with me right now?" she asked him

"What do you mean?"

"Your girlfriend might get angry"

"My girlfriend" he said confused "who's that?"

"You know, who I'm talking about that Misa girl" Kamui looked down at her then began to laugh "why are you laughing!"

"Misa and I are not like that"

"What do you mean, she said, you guys were like that before"

Kamui smiled "that's not the case"

"…Really?"

"Yes…don't tell me that, that's why you were upset"

Yuki blushed and panicked at that moment "that's definitely not it!" she shouted "I just thought it would be weird for me to be hugging you like this, since…you were with her"

Kamui smiled the hugged her tighter "you don't need to worry about her, its true we need her, but I definitely don't need her in that way at all"

"…I see" Yuki said sounding relieved, after he said that it felt like a load came off of her shoulder all that anger and sadness she felt before completely disappeared, and she also realized that, that girl was an amazing liar, what she said was completely believable, although Yuki didn't think of it much, it wasn't the first time were someone was lying to her, and she thought it was the truth.

They remained like that hugging for awhile, and Yuki was ready to let go "Kamui, thank you, I feel much better now"

"For real"

"Yes" she said and removed her head from his chest to look at him "thank you" she said smiling

Kamui smiled at her "well you definitely look better" he said then let her go

She nodded "it's all because of you, you cheered me up"

"…really, it was no problem"

Yuki smiled, she definitely realized it at this point she liked him, or rather she absolutely loved him, she realized the pain she felt before was the pain of him with another girl, and quite honestly she felt like abandoning these feelings now that she realized them, because there was no way they could end up together, there was also no way he felt the same, Kamui didn't love anything but fighting and eating, so she believed there was no way he would have feelings for her, the thought of it made her a bit upset, but it didn't mean that she would stop being with him…but what did he think of her…she wanted to know why Kamui stayed beside her for so long in the first place.

"I want to ask you something, Kamui"

"What?"

"Do you enjoy being with me?"

"That question came out of nowhere"

"Please…Just answer it"

"… I guess I do"

"Why?"

"Why are you asking me this?" he said sounding confused

"I want to know"

"So then let me ask you the same question"

"Of course I like being with you"

"And the reason is?"

"…well that's because…you're just fun to be around with"

"Then it's the same answer"

"But…I want to know what you think of me"

"That's a difficult question"

"Why is it difficult" she said looking into his eyes

"…I don't know"

"You know I absolutely respect you Kamui, because you were the first person, who would accept me, that wasn't my family…the fact that I enjoy being around you, means I like you, as a friend of course…do you consider me as a friend?"

"…yes, I do"

"Really?" she said "you seem unsure"

"That's probably because, I want it to be a little more than that" he said frankly

"w-What!" she said blushing "what…do you mean by that?"

"…nothing, I was just joking" he said without emotion then turned around "let's go"

"Go where"

"I got to go back, are you coming"

"…should I really come…I don't really want to see that girl"

"You don't need to worry about her" he said then grabbed her hand "lets go"

"G-grabbing my hand like that is just…! You don't need to" Yuki blushed_ "I forgot that he acts like this…if anyone would see us they would think we were…a couple" _she thought and her face got redder each moment_ "but we're not so I shouldn't be saying that" _she then thought shacking her head

She held on tighter to his hand to Kamui's surprise, and walked a bit closer "_it's okay if I take advantage of it, right?" _she thought

They arrived to where the Harusame were, Yuki felt a bit uneasy of even entering in there "I don't want to go after all…that Misa girl…she really makes me upset."

"Really" Kamui said then pulled her inside anyways

"Did you hear a thing I said, I don't want to go in"

"You were never the type to give up so easily"

"I'm not giving up on anything, I just don't like her, and you said it before no one wants to see the face of the person they hate"

"…I guess I did say that, but you're with me, Yuki"

"…I guess, but"

"I want you here anyways, if I didn't I wouldn't have dragged you with me"

"…fine, I'll stay" she said completely defeated, she just made up with him; she didn't want to distance herself from him again.

They were walking in, Kamui still held tightly to her hand, and her face was still red, he stopped walking and turned to her

"You okay?" he asked which surprised her "your face is red"

"What!"She said her face got even redder "I-I'm fine"

"You have a fever?"

"I don't" she shouted

Kamui smiled at her and bent down and did the normal yet embarrassing way of checking a fever by placing his forehead on hers, forget taking advantage of his actions, Yuki was way too embarrassed by it; he was way too close this time.

"It's cold...As usual" he said

"Hey, I see you guys made up!" Abuto said from behind

"_From his angle it would look like we are…"_ she thought then pushed Kamui away "there's no way I'd have a fever" she shouted

"Huh?" Abuto said completely bemused

"That's right" Kamui said with a smile, Yuki's face was still red, she wasn't sure if he was completely oblivious of their situation or if was just doing it on purpose; she could never actually read him.

"Whatever" Abuto said "looks like the captain returned, he was having these crazy mood swings, and I thought he was going to kill us all"

"Kamui was..." she said then looked at him "_was that my fault? I made him feel that bad"_

"Well I'm glad to see you guys make up" he said looking down at both of them, causing Yuki to flinch "it's always sad to see a couple fight"

Yuki had only just realized that she was still holding on to Kamui's hand, she reacted in total embarrassment "it's not like that, were not a couple okay" she shouted then released his hand

"You're hurting my feeling" Kamui said with his smile

"Is that how someone looks when there feelings are hurt?"

"Oh, was it not convincing"

"How could it be" she shouted to him, but all in all she was glad, everything finally was back to how it was, or how it should be, and she was happy about it.

**-x-**

Yuki walked up in the hall, she got separated from Kamui, or rather she wandered off, but she really didn't know where he could have been, she continued to look around, she didn't want to wander for too long because, there was a few faces on this ship she didn't want to see, one in particular actually.

"What are you doing back here?" Misa said to her, oh, great the one face she didn't want to see, while wandering here just happened to appear in front of her, obviously god wasn't on her side.

"I rather not talk to you" Yuki said walking past her

"I guess you must have ignored everything I said" Misa said Yuki stopped walking and turned towards her.

"You mean your lies, yes I ignored them"

"They weren't lies…unless Kamui told you otherwise"

"I believe him way before I believe you"

"Looks like Kamui had become a skilled liar"

"…I'm not buying anything you say anymore"

"I didn't lie to you, but unless you can actually read my mind, I can't really convince you"

_Once again Yuki was getting angrier as she spoke to this girl._

"But what I don't get is why he lied to you"

"He would never actually be with someone like you" Yuki said "I don't even know why I even believed you"

"I'm actually being honest right now, I didn't lie"

_Once again Yuki was feeling that doubt in her stomach._

"What could he possibly see in you?" Misa spat at her

"What?"

"this is why I told you to give it up, one of us is going to get hurt here, and its going to be you" Yuki remained silent "that's why I'm asking nicely now, don't interfere in our relationship"

_Once again she was starting to feel that insecurity_

"That is why I told you to give up, you'll only get hurt" Misa continued

Would she really get hurt, she didn't want that "You don't need to worry about that" Yuki said calmly "_why does this girl get me so badly? It could be anyone, and I'd take them down, although that never actually solved anything but why is it, that when she talks…I feel so…"_

"Really…" Misa said sounding surprised

"You like Kamui, right…so I won't…bother_" _she said_ "that's right I never planned on trying anything with him, anyways"_

"…really, I didn't think it would be that easy…"

"_am I giving up…I'm not, I told myself I wouldn't try anything with him, but…now that I realized my feelings, going by him is going to be even more difficult…this girl probably knows that..But…Kamui said there was nothing between them so..."_

"I'm glad you finally got it though, some one like you should now your place….you don't belong here.

Yuki finally realized it. It was the same, this girl was treating her the same way people treated her back home, that's why she felt so weakened by her words, but it wasn't just that, the fact that someone like her was with Kamui, whatever their past relationship was, it didn't even make her angry anymore, it just made her upset.

"…I see, those are some familiar harsh words coming out of your mouth…I should have never got reunited with him" yuki said

"What is you relationship with him anyways"

"…we're…just friends"

"Just friends…don't give me that bull"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kamui doesn't just make friends with anybody, you should leave already, and I don't just mean this ship, get out of his life already, he doesn't need you…I'll fill in the void"

" _would separating from him solve my problems…no of course it wont I already realized that separating from him, killed me…I cant" _Yuki thought _"its coming back…the annoying pain, in my heart"_

"So just"

"Misa…don't say another word" Kamui cut her off while walking up, surprising her, Yuki didn't react at all, she remained silent

"k-Kamui, I was just" Misa said

"I told you not to say another word" Kamui glared at her causing her to flinch, she remained silent, Kamui approached closer to Yuki and stood in front of her "Yuki, so it was her causing you to feel that pain-"

"I'm sorry Kamui…but maybe it was a bad Idea to come back here after all" she said cutting him off

"…you're wrong"

"…no I" she said almost choking on her words "I…"she couldn't hold it in the tears came out, she tried to stop them but they kept coming down "I'm sorry…this is" she said covering her eyes

"..Yuki" Kamui didn't know what to do exactly, for all the years he knew her, he never once saw her cry, he approached her, wanting to comfort her "Yuki…" he said delicately she stepped back as he got closer

"please don't come" she sobbed "please don't come closer to me, it'll make it worst" Its not like she never cried, she would always do it in private, she felt like a weak rabbit every time she would shed a tear and she hated it, but right now the tears wouldn't stop flowing, why did she feel that way, was it because she was thinking back at the past, or was it because she felt that she was becoming more and more distant for her only friend, that actually knew the real her.

"Yuki, tell me what it is" he said still walking closer to her; she still took a step back as he came up to her.

"_Did I make her cry like that?"_ Misa thought _"I guess she really is weak"_ she thought then walked away, there was no way she wanted to stay there until the end, besides Yuki said she would back off, and from the looks of it, she had nothing to worry about.

"…Kamui, I'm sorry, but I should go home" she said then ran off

"Yuki"

"I'm totally fine…I'm just really tired, so I'll be going" she said with a fake smile then continued to run off, Kamui didn't bother pursuing her, instead he walked away in total confusing, he was completely oblivious on what just happened, and he didn't enjoy seeing her like that.

**12:50am Harusame ship**

Kamui sat at the roof of the Harusame ship, to many things were going through his mind, and he really wanted to clear them away, he heard someone waking up, and turned around to see who it was.

"What are you doing up here?" Abuto said walking towards him

"Nothing, just thinking"

"Thinking?" Abuto laughed "now that's hilarious" he said then looked at his captain's face. "Where did Yuki go?"

"…home"

"You guys didn't get into another fight, did you?"

"…no"

"…_then why the hell do you look so depressed?" _Abuto thought

"Hey, Abuto"

"…what is it?"

"Do we really need Misa? I think I'm about ready to get rid of her"

"Don't be dumb, we can't" Abuto shouted to him "_what the hell do you mean by 'get rid of'?"_

"That's what I thought "Kamui said getting up, he jumped off from on top of the ship and landed on the ground, and started walking off

"Hey; where are you going?"

"To check something"

"…check something?"

**-X-**

Yuki sat on her bed, thinking about everything that happened, she had stop crying, but her heart was still in pain, her eyes were also in pain from the amount of tears that flowed down them, and she felt like not leaving her hotel for the rest of the week, she needed to be alone, or maybe she just thought that, that would help. She was about to go asleep until the hotel phone began to ring, she answered it

"Yuki-sama, sorry for the rude awakening, but there is someone here for you" said the hotel worker

"Its okay, I wasn't sleeping"

"I will be sending them up to your room immediately" he said to her

Yuki got up from her bed and walked all the way to her front door, she didn't know who it could it have been so late at night, she opened the door, and to her surprise it was Kamui.

"Kamui, what are you doing here so late"

"What are you doing up so late Yuki" he said letting himself in, and closing the door behind him "you should be getting your beauty sleep…not that you need it"

She didn't say anything, she was just about to go to bed and forget about what happened today before he came "Kamui, did you come here to tell me something"

"I did"

"What is it?"

"I don't really know what happened, Yuki but forget about it"

"…I told you it was nothing" she said trying to smile it off

"I know it was Misa, do me a favor and just forget about her"

Yuki looked at him with confusing_" it would be kind of hard to forget her since she's always so close to you…but he doesn't know that I like him like that, so how could I even say that"_

"Kamui, I don't want to go back there, ever again"

"Does she really affect you that much?"

"…that's not it...It's just" they were coming back, the tears, how she hating the feeling so much, and now she was in a room alone with Kamui, so she had to hold it. "I…" she couldn't speak to him, and she definitely couldn't look at him, she turned herself around with her back facing him and continued "that's definitely not it Kamui"

"Why don't you look at me when you speak" he said which shocked her "is it hard to talk to me?"

"That's…"

"Does it hurt to talk to me?"

"It...Doesn't" she began to cry, her back was still facing him so he wouldn't see it, and she began to wipe the tears away

"…Yuki" he said putting his hands on her waist and bring her closer

"Don't..." she said removing her hands from her face and placing them on top of his to move them, but as she moved her hands from he face more tears feel so she instantly raised her arms back up to wipe the tears away. Kamui brought her closer and turned her around, and looked at her "don't cry Yuki" he said to her wiping the tears off her face.

"…I'm not" she got interrupted, for Kamui's lips were locked with hers, he kissed he gently, a soft yet powerful kiss, it completely shocked her for her eyes were wide open, but they closed as they continued, tears still going down her face, he brought her closer to him, closing the gap between their bodies. He released his lips from hers, and wiped away the left over tears on he face, "I don't want to see you cry" he said to her. Yuki was still surprised at the situation that just happened. She removed his hands from her and took a few steps back. "What's wrong?" he asked her

"..It's nothing" she said, her face was completely red from embarrassment, she also felt completely awkward, she just kissed her closest friend ever, and she really didn't know how to respond to it. She did enjoy it, but the fact that she felt so awkward about it, told her something; there was no way she could go through with it.

"Kamui, I'm sorry"

"About what"

"Can we never do that again?"

"You kidding me right?" he said walking closer she took a step back as he did.

"I'm not" she said, but he continued to walk closer to her, and she continued step back to avoid him, until she almost tripped on something, Kamui instantly caught her, he held her with one hand and brought her closer to him, he crashed his lips on hers again, kissing her more forcefully, Yuki pushed him off distancing herself leaving a larger gap between them, so he wouldn't do it again.

"What's the problem?"

"Kamui, I want it to stay the way it is right now… I" she blushed

Kamui closed his eyes and gave a smirk "you want me to forget about it?" he asked and Yuki nodded, "fine then, I'll forget about it"

Yuki definitely didn't think he would take it so easy, but that just meant, he must have not felt a thing, was he toying with her?

"But" he said interrupting her thoughts "I want one more, and then, I'll forget about it all"

"What!" she said blushing "no more…I don't want you doing it if you don't mean it!"

"who said I didn't mean them" he said getting closer, it was foolish of Yuki to distance herself against the wall , Kamui trapped her against the wall, making her unable to escape, no matter how hard she tried.

"…what do you mean…are you saying" Kamui interrupted her, he already placed his last kiss on her lips, but if this was going to be the last one, he didn't want it to be short or plain, he slid his tongue in shocking her and savoring the taste of her mouth, and enjoying the feeling of her tongue on his, and as much as Yuki was surprise, she was doing and felt the same. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringer her body closer to his, he removed his hands from the wall and brought it to her body caressing her curves, and touching her skin. He released the kiss and stared into her eyes, she blushed even more and pushed him off again without saying a word, she didn't want to stop, but he did anyways, he was clearly teasing her, but she wasn't going to ask for more.

"…that was" she said, she was speechless; she never would have thought that Kamui would be such an amazing kisser.

"You don't need to say anything Yuki" he said backing up from her

"So you'll forget about it"

"Of course" he said walking away from her "At least I made you stop crying" he said heading for the door

"…wait' she said walking up to him "…I'll come tomorrow…if you want" she said nervously her face was red due to the embarrassment.

Kamui looked at her and couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she looked "of course I want to see you tomorrow Yuki" he said with a smile then opened the door, and walked out, "can I get a good bye kiss"

"_Is this guy serious, I can't read him at all, what's going through his head, is he seriously playing with me right now"_ Yuki thought

Kamui bent down to her level, ready for a peck on the lips, but she just slammed the door at his face. "I'll see you tomorrow!" she shouted through the door

"That was harsh' Kamui said putting hid hand on his mouth

_She was totally taking advantage of the fact that she liked him, but what the hell was he doing, he wouldn't do that if he didn't feel anything, right? No! that's not what I should be thinking, everything will go back to normal now, how it should be, like from the beginning…but who am I kidding no matter what it will still be awkward after the way he kissed me" _Yuki panicked then sat on the floor_ "…he did cheer me up though…I forgot why I was even upset._

**OoOoOoO**

Kamui walked back in the direction of the Harusame ship looking completely at ease, he was satisfied with what happened although he wasn't really satisfied with how it ended, and he walked inside the ship and saw his subordinate Abuto.

"Oh so you're back" Abuto said to him

"Abuto you're still awake?"

"Where did you run off to?"

"No where"

"You look pretty satisfied, what the heck were you doing"

"Nothing" he said walking past him

"What did you have to check?"

"Abuto, when did you become my mother?"

"You run off out of nowhere looking like shit, and then you come back looking like you won the lottery, anyone would be curious"

"You don't need to worry about it Abuto, nothing happened"

Abuto laughed "don't tell me you went to go see Yuki"

"If you already know why bother asking"

Abuto laughed "what the hell did she do that cheered you up so much?"

"…nothing, but" Kamui said then thought about what Yuki told him "asking me to never do it again, and to forget about it, I wont give up so easily"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Like I said, you don't need to worry Abuto" Kamui said walking off _"That was a nice visit" Kamui thought "but Yuki…soon you won't be resisting"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: about time, yes Kamui finally made the first move but Yuki somewhat rejected him, I also enjoyed writing this chapter, well in the beginning, I don't hate the chapter though, anyways remember to review and I will update shortly, maybe? Not like today but maybe in a few days, I already have chap 9 done, it just needs some editing, and stuff so until then!**


	9. Never Again!

**Enjoy, this chapter is based of a suggestion by ****i-is-monstarr-RAWR**** so thank you for the idea! It made it easier for me to write this chapter based on your suggestion.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Never Again<strong>

"_Today I'm going to see him, and it definitely wont be awkward"_ Yuki thought as she was walking _"how could it not be though, you think he actually forgot about it, its kind of hard to forget about something like that"_ she thought then stopped walking _"…it was nice though" _she said touching her lips and she was blushing due to the thought of it _"why did he do that in the first place…but"_ Yuki shock her head and began walking again "_I should forget about it, forget about that stupid kiss, or how amazing it was…or…or"_

"How the hell am I suppose to forget about it "she shouted

"Forget about what"

"Huh" Yuki was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice she was already at the Harusame ship "oh nothing, just thinking about something I saw early"

"You've been coming here a lot" the man guarding the ship said "you and the captain dating or something

"That's not it, we are not, and I swear; never have and never will be"

"Oh, I see" the man said then let her in.

"_why does everyone just assume we're a couple, can't Kamui have a girl close to him that he's not messing around with"_ she thought _"wait a minute…he was sort of messing around with me…does that mean I'm just another one of his victims…is he really screwing with me…wait I said I'll forget about it" _Yuki walked in the direction were she knew Kamui was _"I decided today that will not be weird; I know I'll ask him to hang out, with absolutely no benefits; yes, I can do this"_

"So, you're back here?" Misa said without interest

"…what do you what?"

"Are you telling me you're not going to back off even though you said you were?"

"I did say that, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to see him anymore"

"I was really hoping that, that was exactly what it meant, well whatever it's not like Kamui could be actually interested in you anyways, so I feel I have nothing to worry"

"Oh, I see it now"

"What?"

"Well, I'm saying I can finally see who exactly you reminded me of"

"What does that mean?"

"Your words really affected me, and not only that it felt that I couldn't even talked back to you, but now I know why"

"…and that is"

"You remind me of my half-sister, you guys are exactly alike, and it's quite scary"

"We might get a long then"

"…I don't think so; you guys are so similar, that you might kill each other"

"…ok and, what is your point in telling me this anyways"

"I've already learned how to deal with my sister, in a way where she can't affect me" Yuki said "so I'm saying, you won't be able to affect me anymore, and as for your wish of me backing of, that won't happen anymore either"

"What"

"I'm not going to listen to you as if you're my mother, so go along with this little war you think we're in, because its only one-sided, I on the other hand have decided to ignore you completely" Yuki said then turned around

"You little! You sound pretty confident, you won't be thinking that way, when you get hurt"

"Sure, whatever" Yuki said as she continued to walk

"That girl…I definitely won't lose to her"

**-X-**

_That girl cant get me upset anymore, besides, its not like she ever had a chance with Kamui anyways…he said so himself…ok now I could forget about, as long as Kamui doesn't end up with someone like her, I cant be mad" _Yuki thought as she entered the room

"So you actually showed up" Kamui said as she walked in

"…yeah" she said _"it feels awkward, and he probably feels so normal right now; did he really forget about everything, why I can't forget about it"_ she thought "_That's right! I planned for us to go on a friendly outing, this way the awkwardness just might go away, and we could go back to being normal…how could that go wrong"_

"Kamui!"

"What?"

"Let's go out"

"Out"

"Yes out, you know as two friends, going to have fun"

"I'm busy"

"…_I failed"_ Yuki thought "Are you really?" Yuki asked looking around "it doesn't look like you are" she said nervously trying her hardest to not feel awkward

"It may not look it, but I am"

"So you don't want to hang out with me" she said looking disappointed "what a disappointment, I guess I'll just have to find someone else to enjoy myself with"

"_I totally failed that one…better luck next time though"_

"Like who?"

"_Is he interested…I'll get him!"_

"It doesn't matter, you're busy "she smiled then walked off "I'll come see you later"

"Wait" he said which made her stop "where do plan on going?"

**-x-**

"To a pool" he said staring at the front

"Yes"

"So this is where you drag me"

"You came on your own"

"Why did you want to come here?"

"Back home we don't have pools like these; this is one of the many things I wanted to try out on earth" she said "_and I wanted to clear this awkward feeling, I'm just killing two birds with one stone"_

"I see, then enjoy yourself" Kamui said walking off

"wait" she said holding him from running away "you came all this way with me, so you're staying, besides were already here, lets just have fun please"

Kamui looked at Yuki "what do I get out of this"

"Now what are you talking about, you're the one who said you were coming, so now you're staying, your are not getting anything out of it"

"Well I guess I'll stay"

"Good" Yuki said smiling "it's an indoor pool, so we don't need to worry about the sun or anything"

"I see"

"Let's go change…wait, you don't have anything to change in do you"

"No"

"That's okay, as thanks for coming with me, I'll buy you one"

_**After that **_

"Alright, lets go change" Yuki said to him

"I don't get to change with you?"

"Of course not, the men and women change in different places"

"I won't feel comfortable unless I change with you"

"Don't screw with me; I'm the one who won't feel comfortable if you changed with me, just hurry"

"Okay, okay" he smiled, then went in to change

"…_well it feels like it going back to normal"_ Yuki thought then went in to change

**-x-**

Yuki came out first wearing a baby blue two piece with a frilled skirted bottom _"where is he" _she thought looking around "well whatever, I'll settle down first" she said finding a place to where they could stay, she laid out her towel, and waited for him to come. She stood up while looking around _"how could he not be out yet"_ she thought, until two arms wrapped around her stomach from the back, she was about to physically attack the person, until she realized it was Kamui.

"What are you doing Kamui" she said blushing

"You look good Yuki…maybe too good" he said "and it's so warm here, so I wanted to touch your cold skin…it feels good"

"That's…not a good reason too…" Yuki said her face was completely red, she tried to remove Kamui arms from around her but he held on tighter as she tried.

"Come on, let go"

"Not yet" he demanded, this was way too embarrassing for Yuki, and Kamui just smiled, knowing how flushed she was, he began to caress her neck with his face "you smell so good, Yuki"

"…that's enough" Yuki was absolutely embarrassed, she had no idea why Kamui was acting like this, but it just embarrassed her, her face was red and she was still trying to remove his arms, he was way to close to her and the way he touched her skin like that, she couldn't help it, "Kamui, stop it"

"You really want me to stop?"

"Yes, I do" she said her face was still red

"But I could stay like this all day"

"I can't" she told "I came here to swim, so let go" she said try her hardest to move his arms, but with no success, Kamui just rested his head on her shoulder while looking down.

"Kamui!" she said but no answer "What are you looking at?" Yuki said noticing how focused he was, she looked down and noticed he was staring straight at her chest, her embarrassment turned into anger in an instance, and Kamui took note, but was too slow. "Kamui…you little pervert" she said easily removing his arms now and throwing him into the pool "stop staring at them!" she shouted covering herself

"It's not what you think" he said smiling while in the water

"What could it possibly be, I think it's exactly what I think"

"Sorry"

"So you're admitting it, you're such a pervert"

"I couldn't help but look…it was just right there in my face"

"It was not just 'right there' you came yourself and looked, you pervert" she said still covering herself

"You don't have to hide it"

"Now I feel too embarrassed because perverts like you might look"

"If I see one person look, I'll do something about it"

"…I don't need you doing that" she said removing her arms, and then went in the water "no one will be looking underwater"

"That's what you think"

"And what does that mean, you are such a pervert, just stop" she said starting to cover herself again, but Kamui instantly moved her arms away. "How are you suppose to swim with your arms hiding yourself"

"It's your fault"

"Sorry" he said smiling

"No you're not, now let go of me" she said, but he didn't let go he brought her closer and embraced her tightly.

"You're doing it again" she said trying to push him off "why do you keep hugging me"

"I thought you liked hugs" he said smiling

"I don't get why you continue doing this, and you're the one who said, not to go overboard with the hugs"

"It's okay when I do it"

"That's total bull"

"You can't get mad, you're in the water"

"When are you going to let me go?" she said giving up and resting her head on his chest

"…soon"

"I don't get what you're doing"

"You don't need to"

"Idiot" she said blushing _"what's with him"_ she thought

**-x-**

"How about that girl, she looks pretty easy to flirt with" a man said looking at Yuki

"No way, not her"

"Why not?"

"You didn't see she was with someone"

"So?"

"They were going at it in the pool; the guy was totally glaring at me, giving me the 'don't touch my girl' look so I wouldn't get close to her"

"Seriously"

"He seemed pretty scary, so I wouldn't try"

"What a shame, guess it cant be helped"

"Kamui!" Yuki shouted looking at him "why'd you take so long"

"Why did I agree to this?"

"Because, its payback for keeping trapped on you for over 10 minutes"

"I'm sorry"

"I really don't get you" she said sipping on her drink

"You enjoying yourself"

"I am"

"So this is kind of like a date?"

"No, well, no" she said choking up

"Sure seems like one"

"No it doesn't" she blushed _"why did he have to say that…although it is kind of like one"_ she thought

"So you wouldn't mind if I talked to other girls"

"…W-Why would I mind" she said getting up quickly "do what you like, I'm going back to swim" she said walking away

Yuki walked off and took a dive in the pool, she stayed underwater, trying to get her head straight _"…I don't care if he did that…but …no, that's wrong I said I'd forget about it…so…he could do what he like_s" she thought then rose up out the water for some air.

"that bastards quick" she said looking straight ahead to notice Kamui talking to some other girl, it wasn't some plain girl either, she was the busty blonde type "I cant here a thing" she thought she went closer to where he was, but leaned low in the water so he wouldn't notice her, she noticed more girls coming towards him "I didn't know, he was so popular…well I guess I'm not surprised" she said. She looked for awhile and listen on to what they were saying _" that jerk is a total flirt, it's pissing me off_" she thought starting to get angry _" and why am I getting so mad…I hate it…it not like I care"_ Kamui continued to talk to them, while Yuki continued to look _" what is this feeling"_ she thought "_the more I look at them, the more I feel it, I really don't like it…it's the same like before" _she thought turning her head, where she wasn't facing them anymore "_does he even like girls like that anyways…they are actually really pretty…..wait what am I saying…I'm so stupid..I just need to forget about it"_ she thought then went deeper underwater again _"…who cares what he does…its none of my business"_

"Why don't you come with us?" the blonde said

"Yeah, we'd love your company" her friend said

"Maybe next time, I'm here with someone"

"Don't tell me a girlfriend…she doesn't have to know"

"…she might kill me if I leave; besides she's not a girlfriend"

"So then you could come" one off the girls said clinging to his arm "please"

"_I don't care…just walk past them, and don't give eye contact" _Yuki thought as she walked, she was getting a bit tired of the water and wanted to sit, but she had to past them to sit where she wanted to.

"This is your friend…she wont be mad"

"_Why did she have to point me out?"_

"Yuki, I didn't see you coming"

"Don't let me interrupt you" she said walking past him to sit down on her towel

"You wouldn't mind if we stole him would you" said the blond

"_What with this girl…she's not bad looking at all… and why do I feel like bashing her face" _Yuki thought "I don't care" she said turning her face

"You see, Kamui-kun you could come now"

"…Kamui-kun?"

"You don't mind if we call you that right?"

"I guess not"

"_This is really pissing me off" _Yuki thought_ "_you mind leaving now"

"What's your problem" the girl asked Yuki

"Hmm, my problem; I think it's you"

"You have a problem with me?" the blond said coming toward her "if you do just say it"

"Are you dumb? I just said I had a problem with you"

"And what is it, huh?" she said getting in Yuki's face, Yuki stood up, looking angry, and gave the girl a death stare "back off" Yuki said to her

"You start something and then you tell me to back off" she said "…how weak"

"…I wouldn't have said that if I were you…this is going to be bad" Kamui said smiling

"Bitch, I dare you to say that again"

"What, you're weak" she said "you can talk but you can't back it up…that is weak" she went on "Kamui-kun, why do you hang out with such a weak girl? You should just come with us" the girl smiled then gave a look at Yuki and her smile instantly went away. Yuki noticed the way the girl was looking at her, she honestly felt like making her face unrecognizable, but that would just be trouble.

"Hmm, she's not weak…that's the reason why I hang out with her"

"What?" she said but then Yuki walked closer to her "I was trying to control myself" Yuki said smiling "but I honestly feel like hurting you" she said dropping the smile "it would be trouble if I did but…" Yuki said grabbing the girl by her arm "girls like you should just drown!" she shouted throwing her in the pool.

"Aya-chan!" the girls shouted in unison "Why did you do that?"

"I would be more worried about Aya-chan, she might drown you know"

"What" they said running to her aid

"Stupid, human girls" Yuki said walking away and sitting back down

"What's with you" Kamui said leaning towards her "you reacted pretty weird"

"It's nothing, leave me alone"

"You upset that I almost left with those girls"

"You could do what you like, that girl in particular just pissed me off…" she said sipping on her drink

"Are you jealous?"

Yuki choked on her drink "that's not it" she turned to him and said

"Is that so, your face is red"

"Leave me alone, just don't talk to me" she said turning away

"You're mad at me?"

"…"

"Why?"

"…I…"

"So you are jealous"

"I'm not jealous, you idiot, why would I be jealous of those girls"

"I'm not interested in girls like that, Yuki"

"And you're telling me this because?"

"You sure get mad easily; how can I make it up?"

"…I'm not mad at you"

"Then what is it?"

"…You're lying when you say you're not interested…you were about to leave with them"

"I wasn't"

"You were totally flirting with them before"

"How do you know that?" he asked smiling, which shocked her.

"I…was…I just know" she said blushing

"And that makes you upset?"

"No…it just"

"Just what? You don't like when I talk to other girls, is that it"

_That was exactly it, but why did he have to say it _"I don't care what you do"

"Really?"

"…yes"

"Now you're the one that's lying, Yuki" Kamui said coming closer to her

"What?"

"There's more isn't there" he said coming closer to her face and was now an inch apart "you were jealous" he smiled

"Like I said that's not it" she said blushing

"You know I think you are more beautiful than any of those girls"

"…what, why are you saying that" she said trying to look away, but it was impossible because how close he was to her

"Because it's true"

"…just stop it" she said pushing him away

"Yuki…"he said which made her stop pushing him he wrapped his arms around her waist and was bringing her closer to him.

"...Kamui" she said silently," I told you to stop" but he ignored it, he went to give her a kiss but she moved her head "why are you doing this"

"Why, well I had the sudden urge to kiss you"

"_Of course, it was stupid of me to actually think he might feel something, but why is he making the move now, it completely happened out of nowhere"_

"Kamui, I told you to never do it again"

"I never agreed to that"

"What do you mean?"

"I told you that I would forget, about our kiss, and as hard as it was, I'm acting like it never happened…but I never said I wouldn't do it again"

"Kamui we can't"

"And, why not?"

"Don't ask why! You can't just kiss someone because, you have the urge to do it, and you have to think about what the other person might feel"

"I see then, how do you feel about it Yuki?"

"_I didn't want it to go there…there's no way I'm confessing to him" she thought _"You're my friend Kamui…nothing more"

"Are you telling me you didn't enjoy it?"

"I…" she couldn't lie about that

That's right, you did. Your body doesn't lie, Yuki, you enjoyed it when I kissed you before you liked it didn't you?"

Yuki stayed silent, of course she enjoyed it, the guy she liked was doing these things to her, but it wasn't just any guy, it was Kamui, she's known him for years, she didn't know what to think anymore.

"Yuki, I had enough of you resisting me"

"Please stop saying stuff like that" she said_ "could you be a little more caring. As much as I love you I hate when you act like this"_

"Why"

"Forget it" she said moving away from him. "Let's just go" she said getting up

"Wait" Kamui said grabbing her down, he accidently grabbed her by her top and ripped it in the process"

"Kyaah, Kamui you pervert!" she screamed covering herself and kneeling to the ground

"Oh, that was an accident"

"You liar, you're a liar, your always doing stuff like this, but you went to far"

"I'm saying" he said getting closer

"Get away! you ripped it off!"

"I don't know my own strength"

"You've seen them didn't you" she said her back was facing him

"Oh…No I didn't"

"What am I going to do?"

"I'll help"

"I definitely do not want your help" she shouted at him "I can't move; if I do everyone will see"

"I don't see how you're going to get out of this without my help

"Then, hand me my towel"

"…no"

"You bastard, this is your fault; you just said that you're going to help"

"I had second thoughts"

Yuki would have gotten it herself but, if she did, Kamui would see everything for she would have to move her arms from covering herself to get it. "Kamui…please"

"Oh, so you're going to beg"

"I'll do anything"

"Kamui smiled "anything…really" Yuki nodded "fine then" he said and got the towel and wrapped around her, Yuki got up from the ground and hid herself more properly, she didn't want to say a word to Kamui, so she turned around ready to leave.

"Wait"

"Don't tell me to wait" she said softly

"Now what's wrong?"

"Why are you being so mean to me?" she said shocking him

"That's not it" he said reaching to touch her, she moved away

"please don't touch me" she said, she was clearly upset and was over with Kamui bugging her, especially in the way he did it, she liked him, and him just toying around with her feelings didn't make her feel better. "I...I'm going to change"

"…right"

**-x-**

Yuki steeped outside and Kamui was already there waiting for her "Yuki" he said

"…its okay" she said "I believe you when you say it was an accident" she said "_I won't get mad at him for it…and I don't want to leave him how we are now…I still have to fix this awkward feeling"_

"I see" he said

"Its still early, are you going back to the Harusame?" Yuki asked

"You want me to stay longer here with you"

"…Well"

"If so, I will"

"..You don't have too; if you don't want to" she said blushing "besides before you came with me you said you were busy"

"That's true but before I left I put that all on Abuto"

**-Abuto-**

"And where is Kamui, he's been gone all day, I mean how dare he just leave me here with you, is he not the captain" Misa ranted on "I'm not saying a single thing if he's not here, and how could he just leave a pretty girl like me alone to rot, I miss him, make him hurry back to me…hey you listening"

"Does this girl ever stop talking" Abuto thought "and why is that idiot's not back yet, damn our captain has been fooling around a lot"

-**X-**

"Aren't you the captain…well whatever" Yuki said at this point she wanted to avoid feeling uncomfortable around Kamui as much as possible _"but what should I do…how am I suppose to forget about it, when I like him so much"_

"Lets go" Kamui said walking under his umbrella

"Huh, go where" Yuki asked him, while following behind.

"Somewhere quiet"

"_Why does he want to go somewhere quite?"_ Yuki panicked in her head " _no way I cant do this, he wants to go somewhere quiet, this is too much…I'm trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere not increase it was is he planning!"_ she thought in her head while blushing. Kamui looked at her and noticed how she looked "what's wrong, Yuki"

"Its nothing" she said out _"forget it maybe we should just separate from here" _she thought "it's just, I should probably head back home, and you know, settle back in, and take a shower…stay there alone"

"You trying to get rid of me" he said walking to her

"_He noticed?"_ she thought "that's not it" she said

Kamui leaned down to her face "then what is it'

"Its nothing" she said blushing "I just want to go home, is all"

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I came"

"…I guess you could come" Yuki said _"I tried to avoid it, but now, I have no choice…this isn't working out"_

**Yuki' s hotel/Yuki's room**

"So what now….you wanted come so what do you want to do? " Yuki asked_ "maybe I shouldn't have asked that"_

"Let me sleep here'

"No, not this time"

"Why not, I slept here last time"

"This time it's different"

"Why?"

"Why? Because…it just is!"

"Did I do something wrong"

"…no" Yuki said "besides wouldn't it be bad if you didn't return today, even if you blew your job off to Abuto"

"It's fine"

"You shouldn't blow off your jobs like that"

"I said its fine"

"If you do you're sleeping on the floor"

"Yuki that's not nice"

"You're the one not being nice, how long do you plan to play with me" she said to him _"oh no it came out…I never intended to say it out loud"_

"So you want me to stop"

"…y-Yes, of course I do"

"Are you rejecting me?"

Yuki went silent_ "I would love to be with you Kamui, but nobody wants to be played around with"_

"I see"

"You come on me, and then you star flirting with other girls…I don't get it"

"You're still mad about that?"

"I was never mad, I was just…just"

"You look angry"

"I'm not; I'm just tired of it"

"Who said I was playing with you" he said "you're just assuming it"

"Then why are you doing this, I want you to tell me"

"I'm doing it because…I don't know"

"See you don't know, your doing it for your own enjoyment…but why me?"

"Yuki" he said, and then embraced her from behind again "it's because you're so cute"

"…what…stop it, Kamui" she said blushing "that's a stupid reason!"

"I don't want to" he said

"…Kamui" Yuki said her face was completely red "_do you not understand how much you hurt me when you say it like that"_

"Stop running away" he said which shocked her

"…_am I running away?"_

"let go of me "she said placing her hands on top of his arms which were wrapped tightly around her, squeezing them, so he could pull off, in which he did to her surprised. Kamui turned her around, and silently looked into her eyes, she blushed at the stare, and Kamui smirked in victory. He kissed her on the lips, it wasn't one of those quick empty kisses, or those fast ones, it was soft, and loving, he held on to her tighter, bringer her closer to him, she was enjoying every moment of him kissing her, and she didn't want it to stop, but it had to, she pushed him off "I told you to stop" she said, damn was she in denial

"consider this a prize for me helping you earlier he said then pinned her to the ground, and was over her, he pinned her wrist down as well "Kamui, just stop this"

"Why do you want me to stop?"

"t-that's a stupid question"

"…I guess" he said then crashed his lips on hers, she muffled between it telling him to stop, then he stopped.

"Kamui, don't do that"

"So you don't like it?"

"I don't"

"Yuki look at me in the eyes and tell me you don't like it"

"…I…" she couldn't do it, she enjoyed it, but at the same time, every time he did it, it made her upset because he might not feel a thing

"I see" he said then went to kiss her again "it's not good to lie, Yuki" he said then stuck his tongue in, Yuki was resisting, trying to move her arms but couldn't because of Kamui's tight grip onto them.

"_This is different" _Yuki thought as he kissed her _"I cant feel a thing when he kisses me like this, I have to stop it"_ Yuki continued to struggle, then finally bit his tongue so he could back off, he rose right off her

"What was that for; it hurt"

'That's your own fault, I told you to stop" she said "Kamui I want to ask you this, and please answer honestly, why do you continue to kiss me"

"…why do you enjoy it?"

"Don't answer my question with a question…tell me"

Kamui stayed silent for awhile, he didn't really know why himself, he just felt like kissing her, he thought she was beautiful , she was absolutely irresistible to him, he wanted to be closer to her… but how was he suppose to say that?

"You can't answer?"

"No"

"I see" she said _"so much for asking...I was kind of hoping..."_ she thought then got up from the floor "as for your question to why I enjoy it" she said then looked at him in the eye "I don't, it was just your imagination…" she said having a sad expression on her face, she made sure he wouldn't see

"I see" he said "this time I'll never do it again"

"…thank you" Yuki said then walked away from him "you're free to stay here if you like"

"No I'm going back" he said then walked to the door "I don't want to bug you any further…Yuki I'm not worth that sad face of yours" he said shocking her

"…what are you talking about" she said not facing him "if you're going to go, just go"

"Right…goodbye Yuki"

"…goodbye" she said and he left the room

"...Kamui…you're so confusing, I don't get you at all" she said to herself "one moment you kiss me, and it feels like you care for me, then next time you do it, its as if you don't even care at all…I really don't get it...that... or maybe it me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Fin –well of the chapter, thank you at <strong>**i-is-monstarr-RAWR** ** for the pool idea, until next time! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **


	10. Let It All Out

**I do not own gintama**

**I hope you enjoy, review and such, oh and sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki POV<strong>

"_I don't want to bug you any further…Yuki I'm not worth that sad face of yours_"…is what he said, what did he even mean by that, why would he care, he's been bugging me since the moment I met him…but whatever, I have to see him regardless, I don't really feel like getting ready to go outside so I just grabbed a white dress shirt with black tights, put it on and went through the door, the weather was dreary, grey skies, windy weather, I didn't mind the chilliness the grey skies turned me off though, its not that I hated it, but it didn't go with my mood, although I don't like sunny skies either…I guess you could say I rather the snowy days.

I walked in the direction to the Harusame ship, I don't really want to see him, but the last thing I want in the world is for us to be on silence terms again, I didn't feel like going in the front so I just sneaked myself in.

"So you show your face again" Misa said walking up to her, I turned around to her and rolled my eyes, I had just about enough of this girl, just seeing her once ruins my day, looking at her pompous smile and her tacky wavy hair…well her hair was quite nice actually and that pisses me off. This pretty girl was around Kamui, although he said it wasn't like that and I truly believed it, but what really annoys me was she just kept coming back and starting a conversation with me, why can't she just ignore me whenever I'm on this ship.

**Normal POV**

"Save whatever you have to say…I'm here to see Kamui" Yuki said calmly

"Is that a joke?"

"What do you mean" she said sounding annoyed

"Kamui hasn't been here since he left yesterday…You're saying he wasn't with you?"

"…well he was, but then he left last night, he didn't come back here"

"…no, what the hell did you do to him"

"…where is he?" She said then walked away,

"Hey I'm talking to you" Misa shouted to her "that damn girl, how dare she ignore me!"

"_Where is he then?"_ Yuki thought "where could he have possibly gone" she said walking in the direction to get off the ship. "…I'm a bit worried"

"I've been seeing your face a lot" a voice said from behind, breaking her out of her thoughts, Yuki turned around to see who it was.

"You are…what's your name again?"

"How rude, you shouldn't forget the name of someone you met"

"That's right, it was Takasugi Shinsuke, am I right?"

"Yes"

"Do you want something?" she said, clearly hinting that she didn't like him

"You don't like me"

"Not really" Yuki said crossing her arm "you seem sneaky and manipulative, and the prime definition of a person you can't trust"

"And what are you exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you his mistress?"

"Excuse me" she said getting angry "that's not it, were not like that, and what the hell do you mean by mistress you little piece of shit, you think I would be the second woman, who's the first"

He laughed again "I would say Misa-san…you sure have a nasty tongue, it doesn't go well with your face"

Yuki cringed at the sound of her name, _"and what's wrong with my face?_ "I bet you two get a long quite well" she said

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you both piss me off" she said then walked off then stopped "wait a minute…you wouldn't happen to know where Kamui is, would you"

"You be rude then ask questions"

"If you know just say something" she said

"I don't"

"…I see…well thanks for telling me"

"What an interesting girl" Takasugi said turning to walk away

**-x-**

"_Ok this is weird, why didn't he go back when he left, there's no way something could have happened to him right, he's not the type to get hurt so easily so…I really hope he's okay"_ Yuki thought while walking down the streets of Edo

"Yuki-nee" Kagura shouted from afar she walked up closer to her and was with shinpachi "Yuki-nee is everything okay?"

"Huh…yeah" she said "why do you ask?"

"You look a bit…sad"

"Huh?" she said _"do I really?"_ she thought to herself _"this is all because of your stupid brother"_

"Did something happen"

"No…I guess it's just the weather bringing me down"

"Is that really it?" Kagura asked Yuki remained silent

"_Okay no it isn't…I really need to find your brother Kagura, but I wish I could tell you that, but it seems something happened when he came to earth that you don't even want to bring him up….I can't say that though"_

"Yuki-san if something is wrong, we could help" shinpachi said

"…nothing is wrong, I'm just a bit tired" she said

"Really?"

"Yes, really; I'm sorry but I have to get going" she said walking away

"I wonder what's really wrong" kagura said to shinpachi

"If Yuki-san doesn't want to talk about it, then maybe we shouldn't interfere"

"…I guess"

**-X-**

"Okay finding him is top priority right now, if something happened to him I don't know what I would do…but no! I should be thinking positively, he's probably just fooling around somewhere…I actually hope that's what it is." Yuki thought as she ran to look around she was looking from above with absolutely no luck "could it be possibly that he went back" she thought then landed on the ground only to actually see a familiar presence in the glimpse of her eye, yes it was him, only because of the trademark orange hair of his she knew it was him, she ran quickly to his aid, why was he even here, in the middle of nowhere, up in a dark run-down alley.

"Kamui" she shouted to him, he didn't answer he was rested against the wall with his eyes closed she knelt down to him, and stayed silent _"what happened"_ she wondered, she touched his face slowly, but he didn't react. She remained silent, she was relieved that he was okay, although being in his situation is not really considered okay "Kamui" she shouted again, hoping to wake him up, but he still didn't, she began to shake him, but still no response _"…what the hell is wrong with him_" she wondered "_why wont he.."_ she thought but was interrupted with Kamui's hand on her face

"Yuki? Is that you, this must be a dream"

"It's not a dream…Kamui, what happened"

"…what happened…well" he said then grunted in pain as he tried to move.

"Kamui, are you okay" she said then looked to his side and notice a deep wound and was in shock "…what happened, you're hurt"

"Well you should see the other guys"

"you got into a fight…" she said she had a worried look on her face, he would always get into fights but, it never bothered her, for he was a yato, the blood ran strong in him and she knew that, but she was different, as much as she loved to fight, she knew her rights and wrongs when fighting, and wouldn't carelessly get into a fight, Kamui on the other hand, would fight when he could, and get into careless fights, for example against his father, in which he almost got killed. "Kamui…tell me what happened, what were you doing, everyone's been wondering where you were…and I was worried"

"I'm sorry" he said then touched her cheek "for worrying you"

"Forget it, first let's get out of here" she said trying to pull him up

"Just leave me for awhile"

"No way, let's go..." she said pulling him, then stopped and looked down at his wound "does it hurt'

"No"

"Kamui…"

"I can handle it" he said then looked at her "don't look like that…I'm okay"

"I know…Kamui, what happened?"

"Yuki…"

"What is it?"

"The things is, I realized something when I left you last night"

"What do you mean?"

"When I walked out of that door, I was confused, but…the fact that I was confused pissed me off, so I decided to forget about it" he said Yuki stayed silent and listened "I went out, got a bit drunk, got into a fight…"

"That's just stupid"

"I know" he said "these girls came on me, and that's when I realized something"

"…what"

"They were pretty girls…but no matter how pretty they were and no matter how many I was with; I can only think of you" he said surprising her.

"…Kamui"

"I couldn't get you out of my mind, why I wondered" he said and she remained silent "was it love?" he asked and surprising her as he said it

"…k-Kamui"

"Yuki, hear me out okay"

"…alright"

"Yuki, I love you" he said, Yuki was speechless "it took a awhile, but now I know, that what I was feeling for you before was love"

"…Kamui" Yuki said tearing up

"Its okay if you don't feel the same, I feel better telling you, keeping it in would've have been annoying, so I had to tell you"

"…k-Kamui do you really mean that"

"I do"

"Please tell me you're not joking around"

"I'm not, Yuki I love you" he said and Yuki stayed silent "Why are you crying?" he said "did I make you upset again"

Yuki wiped her tears away "I'm not upset, I'm happy…hearing you say that makes me so happy…because Kamui…I...I love you too"

"Really?"

"Yes really, I love you so much"

"You sure fooled me…I swear you hated me by now"

"I told you, I'll never hate you" she said then hugged him "never"

"Why were you so upset?"

"Because of you, I thought you were playing with my feelings…I loved you so much, and I really thought you were just messing with me"

"I'm sorry about that" he said slowly "Yuki"

"What is it" she asked and he fell over her "k-Kamui…what's wrong" she asked holding him up

"I didn't sleep all night…so let me sleep on you for awhile"

"…Kamui"

**-x-**

Yuki took him back to her hotel in her room. Kamui woke up "Where am I?" he asked looking around, with a confused expression.

"Your in my room, you don't recognize it" Yuki said walking towards her bed, which he was in

"You carried me here"

"Yes"

"Sorry for the trouble"

"Don't worry about it" she said "are you feeling better" she said bending over to him

"My head is killing"

"I wonder why" she said sarcastically "well you can stay here, but you should go as soon as you get better, after all everyone was wondering where you were" she said raising up

"I see" he said then tried getting up

"You should stay down" she said putting him back down

"Did you do this?" he asked looking at his treated wounds

"Uh…well no I asked someone to do that for me, I'm not really good at that"

"I see" he smiled "Yuki, give me your hand "he said raising his arm out

"Huh my hand?" she said confused "...Okay" she said putting her hand on his, as soon as she did he pulled her on top of him she was an inch away from his face and she rose up quickly "Kamui…what are you doing"

"Yuki, be my girl"

"What" she said blushing "…I" Yuki was shocked "_I can't believe he's really asking this"_

"I guess I should say that I won't take no for an answer"

"_He's not even going to let me say no" _Yuki thought then laughed "you are as persistent as ever, Kamui before I was scared, because when I realized I fell in love with you, I thought that it should never be"

"Why"

"Because, you meant a lot to me, and I didn't want to ruin what we had….but if I did that I would just be lying to myself, I don't want to lie to myself anymore, Kamui I love you, and I want to be together with you"

"I'm glad to hear that, Yuki" he said putting his hands on his aching head "Yuki, all I want is for you to be happy"

"And I think I will be"

"I'm glad to hear that, too" he said "will you give me a kiss then"

"What." she said blushing

"To make it final"

"Well…but"

"What? Am I still not allowed to kiss you?"

"Well, even though were officially together it's still really embarrassing" she said then Kamui rose up.

"Kamui if you're not feeling well, you should"

"But I want you to kiss me, so come on" he said

"…fine" she said "…close your eyes"

"Alright" he said as he closed his eyes, Yuki slowly brought her hands to his face, and slowly brought her face closer

"You're slow"

"Shut up, if you didn't say anything it would have been done already"

"Why does it take so long, are you really that embarrassed, even though we did it so many times?"

"It is… a bit" she said which made Kamui laugh

"so cute"

"You always say that"

"It's because you are, Yuki" he said holding her chin up and giving her a kiss "Yuki, I don't want you to feel embarrassed when you kiss me, so do it as much as you want right now, until it goes away"

"That's impossible"

"Is it really?" he said then kissed her again "I want you to be able to come to me freely"

"…That'll take awhile"

"It that so." he said then kissed her again, "are you still embarrassed?" he asked, only an inch away from her face

"I am" she said her face completely flushed

"Good" he said kissing her again "it just means I get to kiss you longer"

"I guess" she said, which made Kamui laugh, he went back to kissing her again she kissed him back, and enjoyed every moment of it, it wasn't fake or forced, and now she had absolutely no hesitation or regret about doing it. Kamui held her by her waist and twisted her around whereas he was over her, he continued to kiss her and moved his lips down to her neck kissing and sucking making her sigh in pleasure, he rose up and looked down at her.

"Embarrassed?" he asked

"I wasn't until you flipped me over"

"Oh"

"What happened to your head killing you" she asked

"Its going away as I kiss you" he said, he brought his hand to her shirt, began unbuttoning it, Yuki panicked and stopped his hand right away "whoa, what are you doing"

"I can't see?"

"No, not yet, that's going a bit too fast"

"Really"

"yes, really" _"he totally wants it"_ she thought in her head "_there's no way I'm going through with it though, he's moving way, way too fast" _she panicked "_is it okay to go all the way through with this_…_you can just see the lust in his eyes, but I_…"

"That sucks"

"…Don't say that…besides you're still hurt, so let's just stop"

"No, I don't want to stop" he said then smirked at her "just let me go as far as I can"

Yuki blushed "Kamui…fine"

He wasn't going to go all the way, as much as he wanted to, now wasn't the time, but he wanted to go as far as he could with her, He looked down at her, he thought how beautiful she was, and was starting to have second thoughts of not going far…should he just try go all the way?

Yuki looked up at him, just looking in his eyes, you can tell that he wanted it, he was practically taking of her clothes with his eyes by they way he was looking at her, Yuki hid herself as if she was naked, Kamui noticed and completely abandoned the idea of going any further, as much as he wanted to "Kamui, I…" she said rising up

"Don't say a word" Kamui said to her. he pulled her closer to him and looked at her deep into her eyes without saying a word, she became completely flushed at it, Kamui caressed her cheeks and starting ruffling her hair "you're so beautiful" he said warmly Yuki didn't say a word, in her whole life there was only two men in the whole universe that ever referred to her as beautiful, one was a lying jerk, who probably didn't mean it and the other was her father, but Kamui, seemed to always call her beautiful, does he really mean it, the way she was treated back home really affected her, and because of the way she was treated she never thought herself as beautiful, is she? She wanted to ask him.

"…Kamui am I really?"

Kamui became really baffled at what she just asked him, was she really serious? "You're joking right?"

"I'm not" Yuki said

"Yes, Yuki" Kamui said hugging her "you are absolutely beautiful…I didn't think you were really that modest"

"…idiot…thank you" she said silently, Kamui released her, and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, her lips were soft and cold, that combination made him not want to stop kissing her, he slipped his tongue inside, which he thought she seemed to enjoy but he wanted more, He pushed he back down on the bed, he continued to make out with her He slid his hand under her shirt caressing her waist touching her cold yet soft skin, he was pushing his hand higher, hoping to go further, but she stopped him again "no, not yet" she said in the most cutest possible way ever, Kamui couldn't even be mad about it, _"Damn"_ he thought to himself _"why does she have to be so cute, and is she really not going to let me go that far?" _he smirked and just gave up, instead of going any further her embraced her tightly, they were silent.

Yuki hugged him back tightly, she wasn't sure if she was wrong in not letting him touch her further, besides she was nervous if he did, She knew one thing would have lead to another, and she didn't want to go all the way in just one day. Besides she wasn't ready for him, as much as she would love to go all the way with him, she felt as though something was stopping her.

"My head is still killing me "he said breaking the hug and lying down

"It didn't go away at all" she said still sitting up

"Can you stay in bed with me?"

"Uh, well" she said moving away but Kamui just grabbed her and snuggled her down to his chest

"You have no choice now; I'm not letting you go"

"Come on, Kamui" she said trying to break free

"No"

"So goddamn difficult"

"Yuki, I love you" he said which caught her by surprised, she went completely silent after he said it, and her face was red, she gave up on struggling out and snuggled in his chest "I love you too" she said completely embarrassed, but she felt okay saying it, and was happy that she did today.

"Kamui" she said moving up, but then he groaned in pain "sorry, did I hurt you" she panicked then he laughed and hugged her closer to him

"You actually fell for that"

"That's just sneaky…"

"Sorry"

"I want you to stay beside me for a bit longer" he said then brushed his hands through her hair and brought her head closer to his chest "okay?"

"Fine" she said cuddling in his chest "just for a bit"

**-x-**

They slept there for hours, and Yuki was the first to be awake. "that was some jacked up dream I just had…" she said then rose up and looked at the sleeping Kamui _"he's so cute"_ she thought as she moved his hair away from his face _"he looks so innocent when he's sleeping" _she said then stretched out of bed, she yawned and was about to walk off until Kamui grabbed her arm

"Trying to run away"

"Kamui, I thought you were sleeping"

"I was but then your moving woke me up"

"…well excuse me, it's about time you woke up anyways, its 5 in the afternoon"

"Oh really"

"Are you feeling better" she said sitting back on the bed

"Much better"

"That's good, but you should be heading back now"

"Sounds like you're trying to get rid of me"

"That's not it, you've been gone for awhile, and they must be worried"

"I'm sure they're not"

"I'm sure they are" she said "…get up" she said pulling him

"No I want to stay longer" he said turning his body around, away from her.

"…Kamui get up" she said shaking him, he sighed then rose up

"You're really trying to get rid of me"

"Like I said that's not it"

"Then come with me"

"What?"

"I want you to come with me"

"…you don't need me too…besides it'll be weird if I did"

Kamui grabbed her closer to him, and kissed her "but I said I want you too"

"…f-fine then, I'll come too" she said blushing "idiot you didn't have to do that"

"And why not, you're my girlfriend after all" he said making her cheeks go into a darker red "what's with the face, your not still embarrassed are you"

"…it's a bit embarrassing when you say it like that"

"Oh, I see" he said then kissed her again

"That's enough" she said pushing him away, "just get ready so we can go" she said hopping out of the bed and walked away.

"…now that was mean"

**-x-**

After getting ready they both walked out of the hotel to the front of it" Are you really feeling better" Yuki asked looking at him

"I'm fine"

"…I'm just checking, let's go" she said and began to walk

"I want to hold your hand" he said making her stop

"_Jeez what's with him…I guess it's not really a problem if he wants to hold my hand but…jeez he has absolutely no awkwardness in his voice when saying it"_

"Can I?"

"_What's so different, that he's actually asking instead of forcefully doing it…? I really don't get him"_

"Well?"

"I guess its okay" she said putting her hand out, he gently took it and pulled her closer to him "you don't have to be so against it Yuki" he whispered in her ear

"I'm not being…"

"See"

"Shut up" she said making him laugh

Kamui lead the way back, but then she stopped "why did you stop walking" he asked

"Let's not go this way" she said pulling his arm "wouldn't it be bad if you were seen?"

"…I guess you're right"

"I know a better way back" she said pulling him to it

**Back the ship**

"Okay we're here"

"Come inside with me"

"…do I really" she asked but Kamui didn't answer, he pulled her in anyways "stop running away"

"…I'm not"

Just as they were walking to their displeasure, Misa was up they same passage. "Kamui you're back!" she said running up "…with her?"

Yuki rolled her, "yes he's back, now I'm going to drop him off and be on my way"

"Drop him off, so he was with you all along"

"He wasn't"

"Have you no shame?"

"Have you no brain?"

"Excuse me, what happen to your little promise"

'What, didn't I say I wouldn't bother with that anymore?"

"Here they go again" Kamui thought. Kamui walked up to Yuki and wrapped his arms around her shoulder "I thought I told you to ignore her" he said in her ear

"Just wait a second Kamui, it's her that keeps coming up to me" she whispered back to him

"Well?" Misa said _"why is Kamui on her like that"_

He completely ignored the squabble between the two and made his way to enjoying himself He began to stroke her waist going down to her hip _"why isn't she noticing this"_ he thought _"oh well might as well take advantage of it"_

"You're a liar' Misa said

"You're the one that's a liar" Yuki said crossing her arms completely ignoring Kamui who was all over her. "I think I told you this before, but I had enough of you"

"And you think I haven't had enough of you, always getting in my way"

"Getting in your way, of what? I'm sorry to repeat this to you again, but you should end this one-sided war already"

"I'll end it when I'm ready" Misa said _"And what the hell is he doing to her?" _ She thought while looking at Kamui who's hands could not come off of her_ "Why are his arms all over her? It's making me sick…and angry."_

"Whatever, when you do that you should start but not talking to me every time you get the chance, it annoys me…you know what how about starting that now" Yuki said then turned to Kamui "and Kamui…what are you doing!"

"Oh, so you noticed"

"How could I not notice two perverted hands crawling all over my body" she said then pushed him off of her "and why aren't you saying anything

"What do you want me to do?" he said "to be honest I wasn't listening to a word you two were saying"

"…Forget it, I'm going back home" she said walking past him

"Could you not get mad at me for just one hour?" he said stopping her

"And there you go again with that sarcasm, its not getting you anywhere"

"Oh, really" he said then hugged her while pressing his face against hers "sorry"

"Kamui…get off me" she said sounding bothered

"_These two are making me sick, what the hell kind of friends are they"_ she said then walked away

"Oh look, she walked away…does this mean she'll stop"

"I'm not done with you" Misa shouted from a far "I'm not giving up yet"

"…great"

"Now that she's gone" Kamui said and began to devour her neck

"What do you mean 'Now that she's gone'? You were touching me all over while she was there" she said but he didn't answer for he was addicted to her body "Kamui, stop it" she said pushing his head from her neck.

"Don't you think she got the message then?"

"…so your saying that that was your motive the whole time" she said running her hands threw his hair "I doubt it" she smiled placing her hands on his shoulder

"Yeah me too"

"Then it was just a waste of effort"

"Not really, I enjoyed playing around with you" he said kissing her cheek

"Jeez Kamui" she blushed pushing him stop.

"Stop pushing me away" he said hugging her tightly

"So you are back" Abuto said from behind, as soon as Yuki heard his voice she pushed Kamui off of her again.

Kamui sighed and moved away from her "So you do it again" Kamui said pouting

"…You don't have to do that face"

"Why not, you keep pushing me away every time I come near you"

"…that's not it"

"Seems like it"

"…its not"

"Hey, you two don't ignore me, when ever I appear! Where the hell where you captain" Abuto asked interrupting their little fight

"Uh…well I was…somewhere"

"What the hell is with that vague answer? Where the hell where you? Everyone was worried, they though you died or something"

"Certainly you guys weren't that worried"

"You run out and leave your job to me and then you come back a day later with no explanation; as expected of you I guess"

"Really"

"It's about time you thought about why you came here"

"Really" he said, he hugged his arms around Yuki's neck from behind and then began to walk off

"Wait where do you think you're going"

"I've had enough, let's do that tomorrow" he said lazily and turned around while holding onto Yuki

"And what the hell have you been doing this whole time?" he said making them turn their heads "…or should I say who" he said looking at Yuki

Yuki blushed and turned at him as soon as he said that "that's not it you perverted bastard, we didn't do anything like that"

"Really?"

"Yes really! We didn't do anything, so don't make up stupid rumors"

"Now that's a lie" Kamui said

"I-it's not a lie" she said still blushing

"We did do something"

"See" Abuto said

"Kamui don't lie like that, its so embarrassing" she said hiding her rosy cheeks"

"You're so cute" he said removing her hands and kissing her on the cheek

"…I thought you guys were just friends"

"…uh well…um, we… are just friends" Yuki said

"You don't have to lie to him, let him know"

"I don't want to" she whispered to him

"Why?"

"…fine, tell him if you want. Let the whole world know"

"I want everyone here to know that you are already taken…I don't want them coming on you"

"They won't"

"I guess you don't realize how beautiful you are" he said making her blush

"Fine, I don't care anymore let them know" she said turning away from him to hide her face

"…what are you two whispering about?"

"…Nothing" Kamui said

"…Kamui?" Yuki turned to look at him

"Let's go" he said walking away

"Wait, you trying to run again" Abuto said

"Like I said, I'll deal with that tomorrow" he said while walking "Yuki, come on" he said to her, she was still standing in the same spot

"…uh, right" she said going to him "are you sure that's okay?"

"It's fine"

**-x-**

**Harusame ship, Kamui's room**

"Kamui should you really be ditching your job, not that I know what it is, and by the way I don't want to know what it is, and I don't approve it, just to let you know…but is it really okay"

"Like I said before its fine…but"

"But what"

"I won't be able to spend as much time with you"

"…why? because of this job?"

"Yes" he said hugging her

"…I see" she said moving away from him

"Yuki, I had just about enough of you pushing me away from you"

"I'm not pushing you away"

'Yes you are, why?"

"…I said I'm not""

"Are mad at me for something"

"I'm not mad at you"

"Then what is it"

"…well" she said blushing "I'm just not used to this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing..."

"_Just when it thought she couldn't get any cuter" _he thought "Should I do the kissing exercise again?"

"What?"

"It must have not worked, I'll have to kiss you until you don't fell that way" he said walking up to her

"Uh, no we don't have to" she said backing away

"Don't avoid it" he said then trapped her against the wall "I don't want to be able to not touch you"

"Well…that's not exactly it"

"its weird, you were so into it before, after you woke up it's like you realized something" he said silencing her "…you did?" he asked and she nodded "what is it?"

"…I don't really want to talk about it"

"…Yuki, did you have a boyfriend before me?"

"Where did that come from, and why are you asking me that?"

"Don't I have the right to know?"

"…well…I did sort of"

"How did you feel about him?"

"Usually guys don't want to know that about their girlfriend's ex"

"I want to know…did you love him."

"…I did" she said _"I think"_

"What Happened?"

"I don't want to talk about that"

"Why"

"…I just don't"

"Tell me"

"Kamui" she shouted "I don't want to talk about that…so drop it"

"What did he do to you Yuki?"

"…just stop" she said pushing him away

"He hurt you?" he asked making her stop pushing him and she remained silent "I see" he said

"…I" she couldn't say anything, Kamui looked at her, then moved away from her

"That pisses me off"

"Kamui…"

"Forget it; you don't have to tell me" he said sitting on his bed he was clearly angry "but understand this" he said then looked at her "what ever he did to you, I won't ever repeat"

"You don't know what he did"

"Because you won't tell me" she remained silent "Yuki, I'm here for you now, so you don't have to hid anything"

"…fine…I'll tell you"

"Really" he asked and she nodded, she came to sit on the bed next to him

"Don't judge me after this okay"

"I'll never do that"

She took a deep breath and started with her miserable story, which was deleted with details "well there was a guy that I thought I loved, I was sixteen years old, and it was back on Ekishou. As you already know I hate it there because the way people gave me looks, but he was nice to me…well I least I thought he was being nice to me …he wasn't the nicest guy, he's wicked, twisted and he was fake… he used me for his own purposes, but while he used me for whatever reason, he took advantage off me; he said he loved me, and well like a fool I believed him, not because I wanted too, because he was a good liar…you don't understand how much of an idiot I felt after that, I told myself that I would never ever trust a guy again…and that I'd never fall for a guy again…of course until I fell for you…its one of the reasons why I was so against being with you"

"…oh"

"yeah…but he didn't get away with it, after he took my heart, shot it three time and stepped on it, I took his heart shot it three times and stepped on it"

"You're kidding"

"I'm not; he was still in the hospital when I left"

"…that's hot"

"…Its not, after I did that, you can only imagine what people said, he was noble, so that made it extra worst for me"

"That's the Yuki I remember when we were kids" he said patting her head

"…You don't think I'm weird because of this"

"No" he said hugging her "just know, that I'll never do that"

"Kamui, I know that because the way I love you is different compared to the way I felt about him, towards you, I never felt this way before, my heart beats so fast when I just think of you, I get butterflies every time you touch me…when I was with him I…I don't even know; what I felt for him is forgotten, it probably wasn't real, Kamui I love you…so"

"Its okay Yuki" he said kissing her neck "I'm not worried about that guy, as much as I want to kill him for what he did to you"

"I'm sorry, I won't push you away anymore"

"Yuki, I love you, don't forget that okay"

"I won't "she said and he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I'm glad you told me"

"I'm glad you listened" she said and he began to kiss her again and wrapped his arms around her body, while she wrapped hers around his neck and continued to make out with her. The broke out the kiss, after a while, and Yuki began run her fingers in his hair

"Why is your hair so soft?"

"I love it when you do that"

"Huh…when I run my fingers through you hair"

"Yes" he said kissing her neck

"You're so weird" she laughed

"And you hair is much softer than mines" he said playing with it

"I don't know about that" she laughed he moved from her neck and looked at her

"I'm glad you're feeling better" he said making her blush

"As usual, you cheered me up" she said then gave him a kiss "thank you"

"I see you're not shy anymore"

"…you don't have to say anything" she said looking away

Kamui chuckled "stop being so cute" he said pushing her down on the bed

"Kamui"

"Its getting late, should I walk you home"

"…uh yeah" he gave her one last kiss and then pulled her up with him "let's go" he said holding her hand, Yuki smiled _"there's no way he's messing with me right now…I know Kamui…and I know he wouldn't go so far" _ she thought as she walked with him _"I love him"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Omg you don't know how long it took me to finish this chapter…well I guess you do know since I haven't been updating, but I've been sooo busy with school and stuff so, I didn't have the time, and every time I did start to write, I didn't know what to write…well sorry about, I will try my best to update quickly and until then review please! tell meh whatcha think! **


	11. Awkward Love

**A million apologizes for my lateness, or maybe its not that late but I've been super busy and um I'm sorry okay TTOTT it's just excuses…or maybe it isn't, and to make it worst it's such a short chapter…enough! I am sorry, I have a lot to do, there's school, work…sleep, eat, watch TV etc and I do write during my free time and all but that's not enough, I'm just going to say that I will definitely try to update as fast as I can, sometimes I have the time to write, but then I'm too lazy….I'm a really lazy person, chap 12 is done, I just need to reread it…its actually been done b4 chap 11…its going to take awhile to reread(due to my laziness) again I am sorry, enjoy this chapter and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chap 11: Awkward love<strong>

**Yuki PoV**

"I'm not going to see you much" Kamui said, I know I heard him say something like that yesterday but I didn't think it meant starting today, apparently he's going to be busy for the whole week…I may or may not miss him, but whatever, I knew it was bound to happen

"…really, wow" I said, trying my best not to show that I was a bit upset about it, we just got together yesterday, and now, I'm not going to see him for a week, and why did he tell me this now, this is my first time seeing him for the day…maybe he was busy today as well…but I came here to see him, and this is what he tells me

"It can't be helped" he said to me, it can't be helped? it can totally be helped; you choose to do nothing though.

"Whatever, I saw it coming" I said with a fake smile, he saw right through it, I could tell by the way his expression changed

"Don't be upset"

"I'm not…there's nothing wrong with me being separated from you for a brief period, I mean we've been separated for six years" I said, of course I wasn't in love with you six years ago and although there were times were I thought of him albeit I'll never admit that to him, I would randomly think of him and wondered what he was doing, I kind of missed him, but it would be different this time.

"…that's right" he said

"…so then, I'll see you when I see you" I don't want to walk off now but why should I stay, its not going to make a difference seeing how I wont see him all week damn it!…oh I'm getting angry.

"You don't have to hid it I'm going to miss you too" he said hugging me, does he really mean that, I could never tell with this guy anymore, would he really miss me... for some reason I actually doubt it

"Kamui, I'll be fine" I said, I don't really want him to think that I need him, maybe I'm being stubborn, but whatever, besides I don't need him…what am I saying am I that upset about it…well of course I am, he doesn't even look like he cares that we're being separated for so long.

"…really" he said

"Yes, I'm a big girl" I said and gave a smile, that's right I'll be fine…but since I will be suffering a bit, why not make him suffer too.

"I know" he said then gave me a kiss "I guess I thought too much of it"

"Yeah you did"

"Maybe after I'm all done, I can come over today, take off all your clothes" he said going for a kiss, here he goes, I knew he was heading that way, you're so cute Kamui, but your charms don't quite work on me.

"Slow down buddy" I said blocking his face from getting closer "Maybe after you're done with your job…maybe" I teased, I don't mean that, but having him think that, makes me feel better.

"I have to wait that long"he said hugging me again, I love it when he hugs me, but I got to keep my character

"What? 'That long?' I guess you better make it quick" I said, I knew he could tell I was flirting with him, his face changed to flirtatious as well

"Oh, I see" he said then grabbed me by my waist "forget that, lets go now"

"No" I said quickly, why is this boy so horny, can't he control himself

"Jeez, you're being mean" he said going to kiss me again, I stopped him of course, why should I let him…maybe I'm being mean, but he's being mean too…leaving me for so long.

"Oh, and no kissing until you're done your job" I said, I knew he would love to hear that

"Now that's being mean"

"You have to concentrate right" I said slightly showing my anger, I am a bit upset after all.

"Stop teasing me, I can't take it" he said hugging me

"Well, Kamui, it can't be helped" I smiled saying it mockingly, just as you said it Kamui.

"Oh I see" he said releasing me from the hug, he looked at me as with a cunning smile as if he figured out something

"What?" I said trying to not sound too upset

"You are upset" he said

"I'm not" yes I'm upset but I'll never admit it

"Jeez, is this how you show that you're upset" he said…he figured it out

"I'm not upset" I said in denial

"Its, not my fault I'm sorry, let me kiss you at least" he said leaning to kiss me,there's no point on denying it anymore, he's not going to listen

"No" I said moving my head, this is your fault

"Please" he said, he really wants it, he could be so persistent

"You want it that badly" I said

"Yes"

"Then waiting will make it even more worth it" I said, we will both suffer

"Fine in exchange for letting me kiss you, I'll make sure I see you at least once everyday"

"…hmm" I said, everyday…how can I refuse, he said he wouldn't be able to see me at all, but now he's going out of his way to see me…should I accept it?

"Come on"

"Fine" I smiled, how could I say no?

"Not being able to kiss you, is way to hard" he said going down my neck

"Kamui that's enough" I said, he's always so rough

"A little longer" he said then brought his lips to mines, this time actually kissing me softly but then I heard the door open behind us and I knew someone had to see it; I turned around and notice Abuto grinning at us; why does he have to smile like that.

"I knew it" Abuto said

"What?" I said stepping away from Kamui, I looked back at him and he had a rather disappointed look on his face, why did he have to look like that, I'm sorry okay!

"I figured as much, you two were way to close"

"…It's not like that" I said slowly; how could I even deny it now

"No point trying to hid it, I know what I saw" he said, and yes it's true

"…fine…just don't go spreading it everywhere" I said defeated, there's no point now, besides, someone was bound to find out eventually

"…you don't have to worry about that" he said walking past us

"Yuki" Kamui said to me, I turned around to look at him, he looked pissed "why don't you want anyone to know"

"Why…it's just embarrassing" I said or not I don't really know why myself, it's not like I'm ashamed of being with him…its just

"Forget it, I'm letting everyone know" he said walking past me and stopped him by grabbing him by his hand

"Don't do that" I said pulling him "please" I said and he stopped "…I know you want to let people know, but just wait awhile" I said, I'm sure after awhile, I wouldn't mind letting people know

"…fine" he said giving up, _"for some reason I can't refuse her when she gives me that look"_

"…Thanks, it's getting pretty late Kamui, I should be going"

"Yeah"

"You better keep your promise"

"Of course, I'll make sure I'll see you everyday" he said "unlike you I don't break promises"

"Unlike me, wow you're still upset about that" I said crossing her arms, _"this guys a piece of work, I thought he didn't care" _I thought then let out a sigh "I'm sorry, but I don't want to have a serious fight with you"

"Of course you don't, because you'll lose" he said completely shocking me, why did he say that

"I'm out of here" Abuto said running out, of course he would want to run out, he knew what was about to happen

"Oh, so you think I'd lose" I said

"You are weaker than me" he said and I became completely insulted

"Oh wow" I said sounding pissed "okay, Kamui you and I both know that if it was a battle to death I would win"

"I doesn't matter I don't want to hurt you anyways"

"As if you could get a scratch on me"

"You want to bet"

"Bring it" I said although I just said that I didn't want to fight you, but what was I suppose to say, I looked up at him and he gave a smirk, why was he smiling so slyly like that he grabbed me by my waist and gave he one gigantic love bite on my neck I gasped in pain and pushed him off "Kamui, what the hell" I said blushing, "so much for not hurting me" I said putting my hand on the mark he definitely left

"I think that's more than a scratch"

"That's different" I said, oh I see he was trying to make a point, "that's not what I meant"

"Like I said" he said looking into my eyes "I don't want to hurt you" he said and I remained silent _"why does he say that, I don't get it" _I thought

"…is because you think I'm too weak" I said

"That's not it"

"Whatever" I said moving away from him, I don't believe him, he would always call me weak, and I know he knows that I hate it, why would he say that

"You don't want me to walk you home" he said

"No" I said quickly and walked out of the room

"Aww, now she's upset" he said

**-X-**

Yuki walked out of the Harusame ship alone, "I don't want to see that guy" she said as she walked, she clenched her fist at the thought of what he just said to her "I should just forget about it" she thought " since It makes me so angry" she continued to walk off but now she was walking slowly.

"stop running away Yuki" Kamui said from behind Yuki turned around to look at him _"how did he catch up so fast"_ she thought

'Kamui, what do you want? I said I don't need you to walk me home" she said now walking quickly

"I don't care who knows who'll you meet out here, it's dangerous" he said and she stopped walking

"You think I can't protect myself" she said looking at him in the eyes "you really think I'm weak"

"I don't, I know your not" he said sounding irritated, he gave her a pissed off look, "why can't she just forget about it" he thought

"Don't look at me like that, like I'm the crazy one"

"You sound pretty crazy"

"…get away from me" she said walking away from him again "why do you have to be so mean to me?"

"Because its you" he said walking behind her

"That means nothing, how far do you intend on bugging me" she said then stopped again and turned to him "I hate it when you bug me"

"I'm sorry" he said also stopping in front of her

"No you're not, you don't mean that" she said "you don't even think you did anything wrong, that's just how you are"

"Then let's leave each other"

"What...we just got together yesterday…I don't want that"

"Me neither… then forgive me"

"You're an idiot" she said then turned away from him again "why would you even say that...I don't want to talk to you right now" she said and he was getting pissed off, he grabbed her and held onto her.

"Stop getting so angry" he said holding on tight to her, she was fighting, moving her arms but Kamui grabbed them and held them down

"Let go of me"

"No"

"Now, Kamui"

"I hate it when you're mad at me" he whispered in her ear

"Then stop doing things that makes me mad"

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that, I know you'd win if it was a fight to death?" he said and she stopped trying to break free

"…I'd never fight to death with you" she said and he smiled

"Me neither" he said "I'm sorry" he said actually sounding somewhat sincere

"…do you mean that?"

"yes, I'll never say anything stupid to you again" he said, and she remained silent for awhile, he let her go and she turned around to him and looked up at him.

"…okay, I forgive you" she said. He was glad that she was over it, he hated when she was angry at him, and from now on he would refrain himself from saying stupid comments. She let out a smile, he loved it when she smiled, but when she smiled this time, he couldn't get his eyes off of her. He looked down at her and for some odd reason she looked even more beautiful to him than usual, she was irresistible in his eyes, he pinned her to a nearby wall, and she had a confused look on her face "what's wrong Kamui" she asked, he didn't answer his eyes were drawn to hers, they stayed quiet just looking at each other. Yuki become really flushed by it, and her heart began to race _"why am I feeling like this"_ she thought. He brought his hand to her waist, and continued to look down at her, he thought she looked gorgeous; he didn't want to let her go.

"_Why was he so quiet"_ she thought _"and he's acting pretty weird" _the atmosphere around them was so intense, and breathtaking without any words being said, so much is happening. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to kiss those soft lips of hers, he wanted to hold her and never let her go, but why was he hesitating, he's kissed and held her so many times, why would doing it now be any different, he was going to do it, but why was he nervous, she was just so silent and cute, just standing there looking at him, how could he control himself, and why should he be hesitating, its not like they weren't already a couple, he finally went in for it, they both brought their heads closer but they both went slowly, he was holding her by her waist while her hands was on his shoulders. Their face was not even an inch apart, they're lips almost touching each other, they could feel each breath from each other, and there was this strong energy around them. Who was going to make the first move here, they both had desire in there eyes, but Kamui couldn't bear to wait any longer, he kissed her hungrily on her lips. Instantly closing her body on his; her hands moved to his neck and face holding it in place. He kissed her so many times already but it seems as if it was their first kiss, it was so powerful, soft, and slow so loving, they were in perfect sync, each movement, each touch as they moved their hands one each others body. They broke apart but their faces were still so close to each other both yearning for another kiss, Yuki was the one that went for the second one, making it another slow kiss, while moving her hands down his chest, then they broke out of the kiss again. He loosened his arm around her, still looking at her. She looked back at him, with her flushed face, she felt as she was falling in love with him all over again. Why did it seem so different this time?

And what was with this awkward atmosphere

"Um, Kamui" she said trying to break the awkwardness

"Did you like that?" he asked

Yuki stayed silent "I loved it" she admitted, she could only tell the truth at this moment she felt so out of it, and he was surprised to hear that, normally she would deny it, or act embarrassed. But he was mostly wondering why he felt so satisfied from just kissing her, he's been wanting more than that but, he felt pretty good, and didn't feel like going any further.

"Uh, I guess I'll be going now" he said turning his head away, why did he feel so nervous around her, all of a sudden.

"_Oh my gosh is he blushing, I can't even tell it's too dark"_ she said in her head "you said you'd walk me home" she said

"Do you really need me too" he said still looking away

"…you don't have to if you don't want to" she said and he instantly looked at her

"that's not it, I'll walk you home" he said, why the hell did he feel this way, he already confessed his love to her so why did it feel as if they're not even together, like they just met for the first time, and as if he made the first move, this is like the hundredth move, could his love for her possibly be growing, or maybe he didn't love her to begin with, maybe he was just lusting for her…no, he definitely felt something, but to be honest when he said he loved her, he didn't quite know what it was, he never loved before, so how the hell was he supposed to know when he felt it. But regardless he still wanted to be with her…he liked her.

**-X-**

Kamui walked with her home, the awkward feeling seemed to be still there, he didn't hold her hand, they were acting like total strangers "_Why is he acting this way" _Yuki thought then looked at him _"…maybe he felt it too…that kiss was really, different"_

"Hey sweetie, how about coming home with me" a man said from the sidelines, they both turned around

"Shh, she's with a guy" his friend said

"So" he said looking back at them "how about we both…." He stopped and looked at Kamui, who was giving the guy the dirtiest look ever, to be honest Kamui felt like killing the guy, but he knew, he would here it from Yuki later.

"Continue, I want to hear the rest" Kamui said with a glare

"I...Was just kidding" the man said _"what the hell's with this guy…he's scary"_

"I see, and then get away from here" Kamui said with a smile

"Sure thing" the man said and ran off

"Yuki you need to be more careful" he said looking at her

"…what are you saying…do you mean those guys… it's been happening a lot lately"

"Lately…since you came on earth"

"Yeah"

"you talk back to them"

"...sometimes" she said and kamui immediatly got pissed at the answer.

"You seem to be very oblivious in these situations" he said then held her hand and began to walk

"What do you mean?" she asked

"They're looking at you like that, because they want you"

"What? That's not it" she said, she actually did not think that was it

"They think you're cute, which you are and so they hit on you"

"…hit on me?" she said sounding confused

"…You're kidding"

"Shut up…what does that mean?"

"They want to flirt with you and get in bed with you"

"…that's not it, why would they want to do that with me" she said quickly

"…You really don't realize how beautiful you are" he said

"…so… what then"

"I don't want them looking at you like that lets go" he said pulling her, and began walking quickly "I also don't want you talking with them, whenever they come up to you"

"Kamui, we don't have to walk so fast" she said "stop" she said stopping "fine...I wont talk to any random guys anymore" she said "and who cares if they look"

"I do" he said, he had a rather pissed look on his face

"Are you okay"

"I'm fine"

"You seem angry, why"

"I said I'm fine" he said and she paused for a moment

"…Are you…jealous?"

"…No" he said walking off leaving her there, they already arrived at her hotel, so why should he stay and deal with this.

"Oh my gosh, you're jealous" she said then giggled "I never thought I'd see the day"

"Does this entertain you?" he stopped to say

"No, well a bit" she said then walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck "you can also be very cute" she smiled and poked his cheek; he immediately removed her hands from him and walked away from her. She was smiling the whole time

"Whatever, I'm going back" he said

"Kamui, I love you" she said as he walked, he stopped and looked at her, she still had a big smile on her face.

"So annoying" he said walking off

"…so your not going to walk me inside" she said "…oh well I guess I'll just go in alone"

"Go right ahead, see if I care" he said and she gave a disappointed look

"Well, I want you to come with me": she said and he turned to look at her, she had a frown on her face "you don't have to take it so far…you can trust me"

"I know I can trust you" he said walking up to her "I'll come" he said and she smiled again "you seem awfully happy" he said

"I am" she smiled then hugged him, "because I've never seen you like this, it's a big surprise"

"Annoying"

"Stop calling me annoying"

"Stop being annoying" he said and she still gave him a smile, she grabbed his face and gave him a kiss "forget it; you don't have to walk me inside" she said with a smile "see you tomorrow?"

"Yes" he said she gave him a smile and walked in "well, its better that she's happy…I guess" he said walking back. trying his best to forget that Yuki even saw him like that, he wasn't jealous, was he? oh well it doesn't change anything. he would forget about it tomorrow anyways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: uh yeah, review hope you liked it and all oh and I also would like to thank the following people for reviewing domo arigato mister roboto – or miss's roboto XD  
><strong>

**JAiMeBOnBoN****, ****SylvieSamaFuu**** ,ancoxx** ** , Sweetypie, ****i-is-monstarr-RAWR****, ****kamikorosuXP****, and ****eyes-san** , **….and the rest, lol just kidding, to the people that constantly review, and the people that even reviewed once, thank you, so also thanks to Ceirhi , Randomness , ****IceCreamFan**** , and ****OROgoldenpair1**

**Thanks a lot again…your opinion mean a lot, and I hope to see more reviews from the same and different people in the future! Its definitely appreciated, a few has been wanting more drama I just have to say that…well it has yet to begun…it has yet to began, until then!**

**As for chapter 12, it need some serious reading over, but its so damn long that it makes me not want to read it…I will push myself out of my laziness and do it!**


	12. Miss me ,Miss me, now you gotta?

**I do not own Gintama**

**Hopefully since this chapter is long, you will forgive me for the long wait T^T Sorry**

**Enjoy**

**This chapter might be rated M to some people…But it's not that bad**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Miss me Miss me, now you gotta…<strong>

**Yuki pov  
><strong>

It has been a little bit over a week since we've been going out, and let me just say, I am a bit upset about something, what am I upset about you ask? Well during the whole week I've probably seen Kamui for at least 1 hour max, that's not even ten minutes a day, he's been 'busy' with his criminal job, so I couldn't see him. Not only that but during that whole week, it's been nothing but awkward, like something changed about him, I'm going to see him today, I have to see him today, and I don't want it to be like all the other days...

**8 days ago **

Kamui walked down the night streets of Edo, heading to go see Yuki, He managed to slip out of his job just so he could keep his promise to Yuki, it was stressful, but he didn't mind seeing her after his long day, he decided to surprise her, maybe scare her, he thought it would be funny, but she might get mad later on, he would climb in through her window. Her window was wide open, he climbed up and stared in, not perverted like at all, but it just looked like she was heading for bed, he jumped, making a thump sound to the ground, Yuki quickly turned around in shock "Kamui" Yuki shouted in surprise "were you trying to scare me" she said going to him "why did you come in through the window"

"I thought it would be more fun"

"For who?" she said "…I thought you weren't going to show up"

"I promised didn't I?"

"…Yeah"

Awkward silence-

"_What's with this awkward feeling"_ Yuki thought _"I hate it"_ she thought then shook it off, she was going to change it, he was also like this yesterday, and she had enough "Kamui" she called "let's make out"

Kamui looked at her, and was completely shocked, why not? He thought, he came here hoping to get something, but what was with the odd proposal, besides making out with her might lead to something else, and he knew she didn't want that quite yet

"…you don't want to?" she said then crossed her arms "you know Kamui, you've been acting pretty weird since yesterday" she said "and, I don't know if its only me but" she said then looked at him, he was looking straight at her, deep into her with eyes "…But" she couldn't finish "Kamui stop staring at me like that" she said looking away

"Sorry" he said walking up to her "I have to go"

"...But you just came here"

"As promised"

"then you might as well not have came, if you're only going to be here for less than five minutes" she said not looking at him, maybe she should be grateful, she knew he was busy with whatever the hell he was doing and planned on not seeing her at all, but is this really what he meant, but seeing her once everyday, "_give me a hug and kiss at least"_ she thought but he was just going to walk away

"Sorry"

"…you're not going to do anything before you leave" she said, she wanted him to kiss her, why was he being so distant, normally he wouldn't even hesitate, he would have his hands all over her, but he was acting so weird.

"like what" he said, he wanted to kiss her, but something was stopping him, why the hell couldn't he just do it, he also didn't understand this nervous feeling in his stomach, weren't they already together, he should just go for it, it was just like yesterday, when he felt nervous around her, and felt he had to be extra careful around her so he wouldn't ruin anything…but is he ruining things now?

"…Kamui, come on"

"What":

"God Kamui kiss me" she said to him, he understood that he was being a bit distant from her, but only because of the odd reason, of feeling nervous around her. He looked down at her, she had a really irritated look on her face, she instantly cupped her hands in his face, and looked at him in the eyes "do you find me disgusting or something?" that was definitely not it, it was quite the opposite, she removed her hands from his face since he wasn't answering "whatever Kamui, you can go" she said looking away. He didn't want to leave like this, he brought one hand to her face, and turned her so she was looking at him, and was still silent "what is it, Kamui" she said and her face was red, he began to stroke her cheek and she didn't give him eye contact, she brought her hand to his, pulling him away "just stop" she said, again he stayed silent and he brought his lips to hers, giving her a gentle kiss "I don't think you're disgusting" he finally said, "but I have to go" he said walking away from her "as promised, I'll see you tomorrow" he said then jumped out of the window in which he came.

"stupid" was all Yuki could say, for she was upset that, that was as long she was able to see him, she walked up to her bed curled up in it "stupid Kamui" she said "…I'll miss you"

The rest of the week was like that, he would come, there would be an awkward air around him, and then he'd leave after 5 minutes, maybe she should be happy that he's taking the time to see her, but whatever it didn't matter because she was going to make it different today

"_This should be okay, I'm going to see him right now, whether he likes it or not…he better like it"_ she thought as she got ready, she slipped on a green V-neck long sleeved shirt with black shorts and headed out the door "Kamui, here I come"

**Harusame ship entrance door**

"So you're saying I can't come in, because you guys are too busy" she said stopping at the front of the Harusame door she came all this way and now they weren't letting her in.

"Uh…well the captain said"

"I don't care what he said, let me in, I'm here to see him"

"…I guess its okay…but" the man said, Yuki was getting annoyed, who knows if Kamui would come see her later, she feels that the only reason he was seeing her during the week is because he promised he would.

"…jeez, and I came all this way, what am I going to do" she said crossing her arms and turning to the side.

The man looked down at Yuki "…well, I would let you in if you let me touch"

"As if" she said kicking him in the groin "just let me in"

"…yes…okay" he said and Yuki let herself in there's no way she was going to leave after coming all this way.

"okay I'm in…what do I do now, I just want to see him for more than 5 minutes maybe ten...jeez he's been so busy lately" she said as she walked, she looked around and noticed a room full of yato and walked in "…he's not in here" she said looking around

"Yuki-chan I haven't seen you in awhile" one of the men said coming to her

"Uh, yeah" she said to him, lately she's been getting along with the people on this ship…she's been seeing more of them, than she has of Kamui

"Did you come to confess your love to me?" he said

"No…" she said bluntly

"Aww, don't be mean…don't tell me you're here to see the captain"

"Uh" she began to blush "well I …did"

"Why is it always him?" the man muttered

"Do you know where he is" she said _"maybe I shouldn't have come here" _she thought; now she didn't even know what to say if she saw him

"He's probably going to be here soon" the man said

"…Well, I'll just wait here, until he comes"

"Yuki sure looks hot today, I think I'm gonna go for it!" a man said from afar

"You want to die early?"

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious, Yuki belongs to the captain?'

"…no way" he said "Is she really the captain's girl?" he turned to look at her "There's no way, right?"

"They do seem pretty close though, I rather not try to hit on her to find out"

"What a shame though, captains not that great with girls though, remember that one back on yato"

"Ha-ha that was tragic, what was her name again?"

"Don't remember"

"But Yuki definitely doesn't seem like the type to…"

"They fought before though"

"It wasn't the same"

"Really, then maybe she's..."

"Shh, she's coming"

"What are you guys talking about?" Yuki asked leaning towards them, its not like she was eaves dropping, she just happen to hear their conversation, and since it was somewhat about her, why shouldn't she ask.

"She heard everything!"

"Who is this other girl?" she asked it was the only thing she was concerned about

"We don't know what you're talking about" one of them said

"Oh, really. Why won't you tell me?" she asked, she was so curious right now

"I think you should ask the captain if you really want to know" he said then they all ran off

"What's with them…?" she said _"Kamui doesn't seem to be that well with girls…well actually I figured as much, I rather not ask him how many women he's fooled around with though, and by the sound of things, he treated them pretty badly…this makes me kind of upset_" she said then let out a sigh _"why did I come here, I just want to leave now"_

"Yuki what are you doing here" Kamui said surprising her

"k-Kamui…you surprised me" she said blushing _"okay, what do I do now, I came to see him, but now it just feels awkward again"_

"You came to see me"

"What! No that's not it I…" she said _"yes I came to see you, why else would I come here, don't ask dumb questions…forget it, I don't even want to see him anymore"_

"Then what?"

"I came here to see…Abuto" she said he was right beside Kamui

"Abuto?" Kamui said looking at him

"Huh" Abuto said to himself he was completely bemused at the situation

"Yes him, we totally need to catch up, from our last conversation"

"Last conversation, what are you talking about" Abuto said

"You know what I'm talking about just come" she said pulling him, Abuto glanced at Kamui, and noticed how he was looking at him

"Look he's glaring at me, this isn't my fault here!" he shouted

**After getting far away**

Yuki sighed in relief "that was close"

"What was close, the captain looked piss when you did that"

"Not my fault, if I stayed, I wouldn't know what to say, what am I suppose to do make out with him, and say I miss you" Yuki said covering her flushed face "why did I come here"

"Why are you making it seem like you're the victim, I may be killed you know!"

"It was weird"

"Well I'm sure you're the only one feeling weird here, this is the captain were talking about" Abuto said

"…of course I'm the only one feeling weird…I bet he doesn't even notice that we hardly seen each other this whole week"

"So that's what you're upset about, well I wouldn't be too sure about that" Abuto said then walked off

"What does that mean…hey wait" she said then stopped "…maybe I should just head back home" she said resting on the wall "…I did want to see him though"

"Yuki" Kamui said surprising her

'k-Kamui, don't scare me like that" she said backing away _"why does he keep popping out of nowhere?"_

"You and Abuto? I didn't know" he said making her stop walking

"I-it's not like that, I swear" Yuki told him "_what's with him is he mad?"_

"I see" he said then stopped in front of her "don't do that again"

"What are you saying, I didn't do anything wrong...I was just talking"

"I'm telling you to stop avoiding me" he said which shocked her

"I…wasn't avoiding you" she said "okay maybe I was a bit, but that's only because…"

"Because what"

"…Nothing" she said looking away

"Oh, I see"

"What?"

He pat her on the head and brought her closer to him, giving her a bear-hug "I'm sorry, Yuki" he said Yuki closed her eyes and just laid her head on his chest; to her it just felt right being there. "Sorry for what" she asked _"this doesn't seem weird at all, has he gotten over the awkward feeling?" _

"For not spending more time with you" he said making her blush he was completely over being nervous around her, after the whole week of seeing her for just a few moments and doing absolutely nothing, he had enough, the nervous feeling went away, and he just wanted to be with her, he actually missed her presence.

"That's not it" she said

"Yuki, I'm busy, so I do have to go" he said

_"Here we go again, as if it would change" _she thought "You've been nothing but busy"

"So you are upset about it?"

"…no"

Kamui released the hug, and gave her one last kiss on the lips, "when I'm done, I'll spend the rest of my time with you"

"You don't have to do that" Yuki said blushing then turned around "…just hurry"

"Are you going back home"

"No"

"No?"

"I'm not leaving until you're done…I'll wait"

"I see" he said then turned off "I'm looking forward to seeing you" he said. Leaving her alone, he went on with his work, and went to another room, where Abuto and some other men were situated.

"Hey, captain, I've been wondering" one of his subordinates started

"What?"

"You, and Yuki-chan, it can't be you two are you know… an item"

"_She didn't want anyone to know…"_ Kamui thought then walked past the man "just stay away from her"

"But what are you guys friends with benefits, or something" he laughed, Kamui remained silent

"He doesn't seem amused" Abuto said

"I was just kidding captain" he laughed off "but if she is, why not sharing-" the man was cut off by Kamui's umbrella almost piercing him in the head, he quickly dodged it and was on the ground

"Oh, sorry my hand slipped" Kamui said walking closer to the man

"_How the hell could your hand slip to my fucking head?"_ he thought "…o-oh really, be m-more careful next time" he said, Kamui took his umbrella out of the wall and looked down at the man.

"You should be careful too" he said with his smile, then instantly switch to his killer glare "because, if you dare touch her, I will definitely kill you"

"T-touch her? Ha I won't touch her!" the man panicked "I won't even look at her"

"Good" Kamui said then walked out the room

The man sighed in relief "I seriously thought I was going to die there"

"That's your own fault, you fool" Abuto said

"…does this mean they're actually together…that sucks, hope he isn't playing with her"

"Tell me about it" Abuto said "she doesn't seem like the type to take it easily like the others he's been with"

**-x-**

Misa walked aimlessly in the streets of Edo "those bastard tell me they don't need me, well fine then, I'll leave, we'll see how they like that" she said then looked around "this is actually my first time walking around here…quite a dreary place" she said then stopped to look at something "yorozuya huh…" she said slowly then jumped up in excitement "I got it" she said enthusiastically "I'll just asked these guys to take her down' she chirped then ran up the stairs to the yorozuya, and knocked the door .Misa chuckled "with this she'll be gone, and I'll never have to worry about her again" she said then the door opened

"Hello, I need you're help" she said sweetly

"a-a it's a customer" shinpachi said

"Really" gin said then ran to the door

"Look! When's the last time we got a customer" shinpachi said "I don't even remember"

"Um, excuse me" Misa said watching the two that were in their huddle

"Look at her, she's a beauty, this must be a fake" gin said

"No, she seems like a nice girl, let's just asked her" shinpachi said the turned to her "Um, what is it?"

"This is the yorozuya, doesn't that mean, you'll do any job"

"She's a real customer" shinpachi said going back into his huddle

"_What's wrong with these humans, can't we just get on with this thing" _Misa thought

"Well come in"

"Alright" she said walking in

"I'm back" Kagura said walking in with sadaharu, sadaharu immediately bite Misa on the head

"What is this" Misa said pushing him off

"Sadaharu! Where going to lose our customer before she even walks in, Kagura-chan do something"

"I can't, he seems to really like her!"

"What the hell" Misa shouted then pulled the dog from her face "is this what your dog does, when he likes someone"

"No, it's just what he does" gin said

"We're really sorry" shinpachi said bowing

"Well whatever, I still want your help"

"Yes come in" shinpachi guided her and they all sat down

"So what's your problem" shinpachi asked

"My problem… well there's this girl" Misa said sorrowfully "that's being really mean to me…I need you to take her down"

"…by take her down, you mean"

"I need you to kill this girl, so will you help me"

"…The yorozuya isn't filled with hit men, so go somewhere else" gin said bluntly

"Gin-san, she just came in, don't make her leave" shinpachi shouted "um, surely there more to what you're saying…to kill someone, we can't do that"

"What? That's why I'm hiring you" she said passively then got herself comfortable on the couch "you guys are the yorozuya right, so you'll do any job, killing someone should be simple, what the hell's the point if you can't even do that"

"What the hell her personality completely changed"

"You bitch, you better know your place, and the yorozuya isn't some place for us to do your dirty work" Kagura shouted to her

"What? So you're saying you won't help me; I was willing to pay so much" she said taking out this stake of money

"That's a lot of money" they all said at the same time

"Wait, we just have to take this person down right, it's easy" gin said "The money will last us the year"

"I can buy all the sukonbu I want!" Kagura said

"Wait, are you guys seriously planning on doing this!" shinpachi shouted to them "I'm sorry...um"

"Misa"

"Misa-san, you mind telling us your real problem, surely there's a reason why you feel that way"

"To be honest I would do it myself, but he would be so angry at me, so if I made it seem like a freak accident, how could he get mad"

"Who?"

"Well" Misa said blushing "he's you know, the important guy in your life"

"He's your boyfriend"

"Don't say that!" she said acting giddy

"Her personality changed again…"

"So what's the real problem though?"

"He cheating on you can't blame him" gin said

"Misa-san, I see what's going on, there's no need to kill someone for that reason" shinpachi said

"what was that, he's not cheating on me…she's just interfering to much, who does she think she is, she says she's just a friend, but its more than that, I hate her so much" she ranted on "And there was this one night he went missing, and he came back late with her, and his hands were all over her, it was disgusting, why her, she's not that great, well she is pretty but I am flawless"

"Flawlessly annoying"

"What was that you perm freak"

"Don't make fun of the perm!"

"What exactly can we do at a situation like this? Maybe you two should talk it out" shinpachi said

"I can't, before she said she would back but then she got all cocky"

"And the guy"

"He's always on her side" she said with fake tears "kill her for me, he would be mad if I did it'

"Isn't this guy your boyfriend?" shinpachi asked

'Well not necessarily"

"I see so this is just a one sided problem" gin said

"Don't call it one-sided you jerk" she shouted "you sound just like her"

"Misa-san…"

"Are you saying that you won't help me?"

"We could help solve your problem…maybe you should tell him how you feel" shinpachi said

"…I think he knows how I feel"

"So he didn't accept you"

"…no" she said then sat up "Forget it, I don't know why I even thought a couple of weak looking people could help me anyways, humans are so lenient, you probably feel bad about killing a fly"

"Shall I kill you, will that change your opinion on us" Kagura jumped up to say

"What?"

"Kagura –chan!" shinpachi said holding her back

_"This girl is…"_ Misa thought looking at her "You're a yato" Misa laughed "I didn't even notice. Your drenched in human odor, so I couldn't tell, I never expected to meet my own kind so randomly"

"You're saying you're a yato, too" gin said

"Uh, yeah"

"…And this other girl you're fighting with" he said

"She's…I don't know what she is, she must be a yato, but she has such a natural cold feeling about her" she said "whatever, since you're not helping, there's no point on telling you anything…maybe I'll just investigate more about this girl, and use something against her, that might work"

"…that's evil"

"…she won't even see it coming…she messed with the wrong girl"

"Um, Misa-san"

"Forget it, I'm sorry to disturb you" she smiled "I'll be on my way"

"What a waste of time, you should pay us for having to listen to you" Kagura said

"You little brat" she said getting in her face then paused "There's something really familiar about that face of yours" Misa said "what is it, I wonder" she said expecting Kagura

"Stop looking at me like that" Kagura said "it's disgusting"

"I couldn't be, could it…you do look like…_"_

"…look like who"

"…no one" she said rising up "whatever, it's still quite a shame, you guys missed out"

"There's no way we'd kill someone, for such a petty reason anyways" gin said

"…you know, you sound just like her, I wouldn't be surprised if you knew her" she said then walked herself out

"...That was weird"

"Yeah" gin said "but what a waste"

"Huh?"

"You know what we could have done with that money, jeez, if only she wanted us to do something else"

**-x-**

Misa walked up into the Harusame after a long day "geez that was stressful" she said drinking from her water bottle, "…this better work" she said then spotted Kamui, and instantly ran to him "Kamui how was you're day" she chirped

"…oh Misa, where were you"

"_He noticed I was gone, maybe he missed my presence" _she beamed

"It sure was quiet without you"

"…_or not"_ she thought "Hey Kamui" she said, and at the same moment Yuki was coming up the corner but stopped, due to the fact that she did not want to fell the awkwardness between the three, she remained silent, but still listened on…why not she was already there.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering, do you have a sister" she asked and he remained silent "I saw this little girl that looked exactly like you, she was a yato, and well…she reminded me a lot of you"

"No I don't"

"…oh, I see" she said and then he walked away _"…but she really looked like him"_

_"why is he lying to her, although she doesn't need to know anything about his past but…why are you so cold towards her Kamui…that's it, I'm going to ask him tonight"_ Yuki thought then walked away "for now I should just head home...Kamui's taking way to long, why waste the rest of my day"

Yuki walked in the direction out of the ship _"Kamui I miss you so you better hurry up"_ she thought as she walked, she saw Misa as she walked, and did not give her eye contact. _"Jeez, I was trying to avoid this girl and I ended up seeing her again"_

"There's a rumor going around here" she said making Yuki stop walking

"You and Kamui together…it can't be true what would he see in you" she said and Yuki remained silent "I should have got rid of you when I had the chance, I tried to get someone to do it, but it was totally pointless"

"What?"

"Yes, I attempted to hire someone to do it, but it was pointless"

"You'd go so far, you're annoying"

"No you are" Misa said then threw her drink on her "don't worry its just water"

"Don't think your getting away with this just because its water, what's wrong with you" she shouted making the two people who were standing by watch them

"…this looks bad" one of the observers said

"Why…" the other one said looking at them

"What's you're problem you stupid bitch" Yuki shouted to her

"If it wasn't for your interference, everything probably would have gone perfect, I hate you, and I should just kill you"

"What" she said but then Misa jumped her "what the hell get off of me" Yuki shouted trying to push her off

"Hell no, what the hell does he see in you? You're not even that pretty she said pulling her hair, Yuki kicked her off

"And what? You're so much better than me?" Yuki said

"Yes I am"

"You're dumb"

"Don't call me dumb" she shouted then jumped her again, it was no serious fight they mostly pulling hair, choking, scratching, and screaming. "I hate you" Misa shouted tearing her shirt "I feel the same you bitch" Yuki shouted to her and did the same

"Whoa, this is getting hot" the observer said

"Shouldn't we stop them?"

"And ruin the sexy cat fight, hell no, where's my camera" the man said "You think they'll make out"

"Yeah right, in your dreams maybe"

"How dare you tear my clothes?" Misa shouted

"Just returning the favor"

"I hate you" she said then grabbed Yuki by her hair

"That hurts, let go" Yuki struggled

"Hell no"

"You bitch" she shouted and brought her leg and kicked her in the face making her fall back, she sat on top of her and held her arms to the ground "that's enough, I've had it"

"Why does it have to be you…no it shouldn't be anyone" she shouted as Yuki held her down. Yuki's faced went from pissed to concerned

"what are you saying?" Yuki asked

"Don't be dumb"

"...you really like him don't you"

"Of course I do, you idiot" she said spitting in her face, but she missed.

"…you little" she said lifting her fist to punch her in the face

"You two stop it" Abuto ran to them, and Yuki stopped "and you guys, what the hell, why didn't you stop them" he turned to say to the observers

"You got to be kidding me, I don't remember the last time I've seen a catfight between two pretty girls"

"Hey I was against it" the other one said

"…You guys"

"What are you two doing" Kamui said walking towards them they both looked up at him

"Kamui" Yuki said then instantly hid herself only just realizing how much she was showing

Kamui turned to look at the observers giving all of them a quick glare, they all flinched, "leave" is all he said and they all scurried off.

"…I guess I'll leave this to you" Abuto said also walking off

"Kamui…this is" Yuki started

"Get up Yuki" he said and she did, she got off of Misa and was still covering herself, Misa also got up

"Forget this" Misa said "I don't care anymore" she said then ran off _"because, you'll soon be over anyways"_ she thought as she ran

Yuki looked at her as she ran _"no, I shouldn't fell sorry for her…but she did like him_" Yuki looked down on the ground and back at Kamui he was also looking in the direction of Misa "this could be bad" was all he said

"Kamui…I'm sorry, if mess anything up…it's all my fault"

"No…its not"

"I got into a fight with her…and"

"It okay" he said

"…then I'm just going to go home"

"Dressed like that" he said looking down at her she was a mess, her hair was messy and she had scratches everywhere and her shirt was in tatters.

"…what do I do" she said looking upset Kamui looked down at her and sighed and turned around "follow me" he said and she did he guided her to his room. She removed her hands that were hiding herself and stayed silent

"Yuki, you don't have to be upset"

"I'm not…I just fell sorry for Misa"

"Even though you said you hated her" he said walking up to her

"Yes…she likes you"

"I know"

"And that's why…it was the same when I thought you were with her; I know how she feels so…I guess I kind of feel bad for her...even though I shouldn't"

"Your to caring" Kamui said embracing her

"And you just don't care at all"

"…well"

'Why are you like that?" she said breaking the hug

"Does that bother you?'

"…no, but there's certain things you should care about…for example, why do you always leave out your family" she said and Kamui remained silent "you don't have to be ignorant about it around me, I know everything about it"

"That's right"

"Your sister…she's on earth" she said "but you know that already…you met her when you came here before…why did you hid that from me?"

"I don't like talking about it"

"I noticed that but"

"Just forget about it, it didn't seem important so why tell you" he said walking away from her

"Wait" she said grabbing onto his hand "you can talk to me" she said, Kamui looked at her in the eyes

"Yuki there's nothing to talk about"

"...then tell what happened... I want to know" Kamui looked down at her again, he didn't mind telling her, she sat on his bed and told him to come, which he did, he sat down right next to her.

"So you're saying you met her" Kamui asked

"Yeah, it was a day after I came on earth…its weird how I got to see both of you when coming here" she said "what did you do to her when you came here…she wont tell me, or rather she doesn't want to bring it up"

"Is that so, I'll tell you" he said

"…is it really that big"

"No…she was in my way so I just took her down"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I tried to kill her, she ended up living; she's definitely got a bit stronger"

"…you tried to kill her…your own sister" Kamui remained silent, Yuki didn't look at him "no wonder she didn't want to tell me she met you here, she thought that the information would make me hate you"

"Does it"

"No…nothing surprises me with you anymore, after all you tried to kill your own father"

"You were completely against it"

"Because I thought you would have got hurt and you did…" she said "Kamui...why do you push everything away?"

"That's not it"

"That is it; you pushed your whole family away" she said and he didn't say a word "you don't have to hid how you feel, you can talk to me, tell me everything"

"Fine you're right" he said shocking her

"…So you're admitting it"

"Yes, I tried pushing away everything I once cared about because it would be pointless to keep them close to me"

"Pointless?"

"That's right, keeping bonds like that is pointless, it only slows me down"

"I can't believe you just said that to me" she said with an angered expression "so what am I, am I pointless"

"You're different'

"Why, they're your family, I shouldn't be any different"

"I don't need you lecturing me"

"...I'm not lecturing you"

"It's also funny coming from someone who's just the same"

"What?"

"I'm talking about you and you're sister"

"That's completely different, from the moment I was born, my sister hated me, it's different in your case, you two weren't always like this" she said "...how dare you bring that up"

"Is that so?"

"…Kamui I didn't think you could've been so heartless"

"Am I Heartless?"

"Judging you by what you just said to me, you seem pretty heartless"

"I guess I am, so what?'

"So what?" she said then rolled her eyes "I am done talking to you"

"You hate it"

"I don't love it"

"I see" then he got up "I can't change myself" he said and began to walk off, she immediately stopped him

"Yes you can you didn't have to choose the path that you're in"

"No, I wanted it this way, like I said I tried pushing everything away, but I failed"

"What do you mean you failed? You did push everything away"

"No, there was one more"

"One more, what do you mean?"

"One more person I tried to push away but was to stubborn"

"Who"

Kamui smirked then looked at her in the eyes "its you"

"Me?"

"Yes, you were so stubborn, it was so hard to push you away"

"…uh well"

"Should I try again?"

"What"

"Pushing you away"

"Kamui, I"

"If I do that, you won't get mixed up in what I'm doing, you could get hurt"

"There's no way I'll do that, I'll stay by your side, no matter what" she said standing up _"that's what your mother wanted…and she was right"_ she thought "…I told you before, you can't break our bond so easily"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, you sure are annoying"

"So are you "she said, he looked at her, then sat back down

"…Kamui"

"What?" he asked and she hugged him "make up with your sister"

"That's not happening"

"…then at least leave her alone"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean"

"…I'm not making any promises"

"Kamui…I guess I can't force you" she said moving off of him

"No...You're still upset"

"It's impossible to not be upset; maybe it shouldn't be any of my business, but I know your sister well, and she doesn't hate you"

"Who said I hated her"

"What?"

"I just said, keeping her around would be pointless"

"…you seem confused" she said then sat beside him "whatever, when you're ready to tell me how you really feel I'm all ears"

"I just told you everything" he said and she gave him a look

"…I see" she said "well then I hope you finally realize your errors"

"...Well do you feel better now" he asked

"Do you?"

"I don't feel any different"

"Of course you don't, it wouldn't be you if you did" she said then looked at him "I'm glad you told me though" she said kissing him on the cheek

"You're going home"

"...yes, there's no point staying here...since you're so goddamn busy" she said, and he couldn't help but smile, she looked at him with an angered look "what's with the smile"

"I missed you too Yuki" he said making her blush

"Don't change the mood like that you jerk" she said turning away "who said I missed you anyways" she said then got up "whatever, I'm leaving" Kamui took her hand and pulled her back down

"Oh? So you don't miss me?"

"...I don't"

"You're hurting my feelings" he said pinning her down on the bed "what am I suppose to do now, I'm so hurt"

"...not my fault" she said raising up, and tried to escape

"Oh really" he said stopping her from getting further

"K-Kamui stop"

"Why"

"Okay, okay, I lied...I do miss you" she said sitting up

"Aww"

"...shut up"

"Are you planning on changing" he said looking down at her chest

"Don't look down on me, you pervert" she said hiding herself

"So I'm still a pervert, even when you're my girl" he said pulling her closer

"Yes because you're just born one" she said smiling

"I see" he said "I guess I should just tear off the remaining of your clothes then" he said then pushed her back down on the bed and was over her "well?" he asked lifting an eyebrow

"Uh…"

"No answer" he said then began to kiss her neck "if you don't want it just say something" he said slyly and continued to kiss her neck, while one hand was massage her waist, he brought his lips to hers kissing her slow and gently and began kissing her down her neck again sucking it wanting to leave a mark, he bit hard.

"Kamui, not so hard" she said pushing his head up

"Why?"

"…because it hurts"

"Fine then" he said then began making out with her, her arms were on his shoulder, while his where rubbing her down her thighs and waist, he brought his hands to her shirt and literately ripped her shirt off since it was already in tatters, he looked at her, her eyes were closed and her face was red

"Hmm? You're not going to stop me?"

"…no, its okay now…you can see"

"And touch?"

"…and touch" she said blushing

He caressed one of them and she flinched "does this make you nervous?"

"A bit, but its okay" she said then sat up "I don't mind"

"…take it off for me" he said making her blush harder "fine then" she said, could she get any more embarrassed, she thought her heart was going to jump out of her chest in any minute. She removed her bra but as soon as she did she hid herself.

"Don't hide them"

"I can't"

"You're so cute" he said placing his hands on her head "its okay, I don't want you to feel forced Yuki" he said kissing her on the head

"…no, it's just embarrassing…so I'll move my arms okay" she said removing them. Kamui looked straight ahead at her

"Don't just stare and say nothing"

"Oh, sorry" he said "They're perky" he said poking them

"Don't poke them" she said hiding herself again

"I said not to hide them" he said trying to move her arms but they were fixated there "come on" he said pushing her back down on the bed "you don't need to feel embarrassed" he said to reassure her.

"Saying that isn't going to change anything"

"Maybe not, but didn't you say I could touch?"

"…you're mean" she said making him laugh, he removed her arms that were hiding herself and placed them on each side of her head "you see…its beautiful' he said but she was looking away the whole time "Yuki look at me" he said and she slowly turned her head to look at him "you're beautiful" he said making blush even more, "...forget it, its too embarrassing" she said turning on her stomach.

"Why"

"Why..." she repeated then buried her face in his bed "I don't know"

"Am I doing a bad job" he said moving her hair, and kissing her cheek, she turned away and sunk her face deeper in the bed.

"That's not it" she said then raised her face up a bit "...how could you not feel embarrassed?"

"How?" he said "...who knows"

"...just as it thought"

"But" he said making her turn her head "I do know what you mean"

"...do you really?"

"Well I don't really know to explain it but..." he said scratching his head "I kind of felt...embarrassed around you, during this whole week" he said shocking her

"...you did...was that why it felt so awkward?"

"I guess" he said then she let out a small laugh

"You're cute" she said turning back towards him, then smiled "I didn't know you felt that way"

"Does me telling you that make you feel better?"

"A bit"

"...can...we continue" he said

"Oh, I see" she smiled "you're such a horny bastard"

"That's not it"

"It isn't?" she said looking at him "so you wouldn't mind if we stopped"

"I would so mind"

"Exactly" she said then wrapped her arms around his neck "but its okay, its only natural to feel that way, right?" she said making him smile

"Natural...I'm guessing you're feeling a bit excited too"

"I have more self control than you"

"Is that so" he said wrapping his arms around her waist "You can't tell me, that you're not a bit excited" he said and she began to blush "don't be shy, it's only natural"

"...shut up"

"I want to know if I'm doing a good job" she said and began kissing her neck "am I?" he asked as he continued, she didn't answer, he pushed her down on the bed and began feeling her up

"Am I?"

"...you are" she whispered

"I can't hear you" he said in her ear

"...you are" she said louder

"Oh? That's good"

"Kamui...you're being really mean" she said and he laughed

"You were being pretty mean too" he said "do you feel a bit more comfortable now"

"I feel...a bit more"

"I want you to feel completely comfortable"

"...I will...eventually"

"Well I'm not stopping now"

"...I didn't expect you to"

"Oh really" he said as he began to kiss her, he went down to her chest and began Sucking and biting, and her breathing became heavier, she ran her fingers through his hair, making him instantly rise up.

"I love it when you do that Yuki" he whispered in her ear, and began to bite it, kissing her down to her cheeks, she took her hand and stroked him down his neck, and down to his chest _"why does he still have his shirt on"_ she thought as she pulled on it.

"Take it off" she said, making Kamui laugh.

"So you really want it" he said looking at her

"t-that's not it…it's just not fair that I'm the only one that is half dressed here"

"Fine" he said removing his shirt "it was getting hot in here anyways" he said then dropped the shirt at the side of his bed, Yuki looked at him and blushed, _"wow...he's so sexy_" was all she thought Kamui went on with her and began to kiss her chest to her stomach

"Oh, Kamui no" she moaned

"You want me to stop?" he asked "judging by the way you look, it doesn't seem like it"

"I…"

"You're enjoying it aren't you?"

"…Shut up"

"You want me to go faster?"

"Kamui, shut up" she shouted out, she hated the fact that he was pointing it out

"Yuki" he said and pulled her up to face him, he slowly began to rub her waist up stopping just below her breast and put his other hand on her cheek and gently massaged behind her ears. He brought her face closer and kissed her, a slow passionate kiss, he explored every inch of her mouth with his tongued driving her crazy, "oh Kamui" she moaned threw the kiss as she ran her hands down his muscular body, now driving him nuts, but he kept his cool, and moved his hands down to her knees and began rubbing down her thighs, she couldn't take it anymore, she broke out of their kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head back,he didn't stop he continued to kiss every part of her body, he pushed her back down on the bed and looked at her "Yuki, do you want this" he asked. She remained silent for awhile then finally answered,

"…yes, I do"

"Are you sure?"

"I am"

Okay this wouldn't be her first time, and she was sure it wasn't his since he seems so damn experienced, but she lost it to a complete douche and regretted it completely, and she was so in love with him, it felt like it would be, so she was nervous

He began to kiss her from her neck down. He kissed her down her navel, and he new she liked it, just by the sounds she was making by every kiss he gave, this was it, he's been waiting for it for how freaking long now, damn it he wanted it bad, he brought his hands to her shorts.

"Wait, just a moment" she said sitting up,

"_Why stop now"_ he thought "you're still nervous?"

"Well naturally, I would be nervous"

"There's nothing to be nervous about"

"_Okay I understand that, but hey, I'm about to get butt naked in front of you"_ she thought

"Yuki, are you a virgin"

She didn't want him asking her that "w-well"

"Don't I have a right to know?"

"…I guess…are you one"

"No…but I was asking you"

_"Figured he wasn't one, jeez I kind of don't want to tell him, considering the fact that a lost it to the number one jerk of the universe"_ Yuki took a deep breath then gave him her answer "…I'm not"

He kind of wished he didn't ask for the information pissed him off because he knew the bastard who took it away before him, must be the same one, that made her feel the way she did before, he wished she still was one, although he wasn't one himself, he would have loved taking that away from her.

"That doesn't make you upset does it?"

Oh it made him upset…knowing that it was some bastard "I'll try my best to forget about you losing your virginity to a useless bastard"

"…so you are…I'm not to happy about it either"

"I see"

The atmosphere completely changed mostly around her, the thought of the other guy, made her not want to go any further anymore "let me guess, you want to stop" he said looking at her

"I…"

"Shit, I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up"

"You don't have to say that, you don't know how I'm feeling right now"

"I can see it in your face" he said which made her turn away

"Whatever, you're the one that brought it up"

"Great, now you're mad"

"I'm not mad"

"Yes you are" he said hugging her, making them both fall backwards "don't be mad" he said while giving her small kisses on the cheek

"Get off of me" she said pushing his head away

"Its okay, we could try again next time"

"Jeez…who said I was upset about that" she said then someone knocked on the door "The door" she said

Kamui sighed "what is it now"

"…weren't you doing something before this"

"…That's right"

"…right you were busy" she said irritably

"Now you're getting upset again"

"Uh captain, everyone is waiting for you, you've been gone for quite awhile, is everything okay, are you alive? If you don't answer in the next second, I'm coming in" the man said behind the door

"Just go answer the door before he comes in" she said

"Sorry Yuki, better luck next" he said getting off the bed and heading to the door "next time, I'll make sure no one disturbs us" although he was so wrapped up with her he actually did forget that he was doing something before he was even with her. Kamui opened the door and gave the man the most dirtiest look ever _"What's with the fucking look did I ruin something?"_ he thought "um well, I'll tell them you're coming" he said then walked off

"I got to get going" Kamui said while putting his shirt back on

"I know" she said sitting on the edge of the bed, she had already put her bra back on, knowing that he had to leave again, just as he has for the entire week. She just got angry at the thought that she had to be away from him again.

Kamui walked up to her and pulled of the bed by her hand "sorry" he said hugging her "At least we didn't go that far, if we did we would have been interrupted"

"I'm not upset about that" she said pushing him away "…just go already "she said turning away from him "_how he could be so insensitive"_

Kamui smiled, walked up to her and hugged her from behind "like I said I'm sorry" he said "but after this, I'm all yours" he said making her blush

"…I don't care about that" she said in a soft voice

"Clearly you do"

"Shut up" she said trying to move his arms around from her stomach, but she gave up "…just hurry" she said sorrowfully

Kamui moved his arms from around her stomach and hugged her around her neck, while giving her small kisses on he check "I will" he said in her ear then broke out the hug and grabbed her by the hand and took her across the room "here "he said handing her a shirt, it was a white wife-beater.

"Oh, thank you" she said taking the shirt they walked to the door so he could leave "so tomorrow…maybe" she said

"I want to see you tonight"

"You're probably going to be tired after everything right…so I'll come see you tomorrow"

"…Fine then" he said then gave her a goodbye kiss "I'll see you tomorrow"

"…yeah, goodbye" she said then he left the room she frowned as soon as he did "jeez…I guess I cant really complain though" she said then looked at the shirt he gave her, she brought it to her face a gave it a sniff _"it smells like him"_ she smiled then put the shirt on, which was obviously too large for her she tied it in the back so it wouldn't sag down then left the room.

_"And what the hell happened in there, we were seriously about to go all the way… I said I was ready and felt ready, but when we got interrupted, for reason I felt a bit relieved…I guess I wasn't really ready…maybe I was just nervous"_

She left the Harusame ship and walked home, she felt she couldn't be upset because she would just see him tomorrow she smiled _"jeez, why does this guy make me so freaking giddy"_ she thought _"its kind of annoying_" then laughed to herself "_I'm turning into a scatterbrained person…well only when I think of him"_ she smiled and then continued on her way home _"but I cant wait to see him tomorrow"_

**-x-**

**Meanwhile outside of the Harusame ship Misa stood alone  
><strong>

"I'm glad you called me, I was looking high and low for her" a man with short white hair, fair white skin and purple cat-like eyes came out to say

"Getting to know more about this girl was quite the hassle, but worth it" Misa said

"…what exactly are you to her" the man asked

"Nothing she's just…a pain in the ass" she said

"Well whatever" he said

"Are going kill her" she asked

"You're kidding right, do you know who she is, obviously your research on her wasn't that great…but, I'll definitely loosen a few things while I'm here but it'll be hard she's a witch that can not die, you know"

"…whatever that's what I wanted, consider it you repaying me, for telling you she's here" Misa smiled

"You could be quite enthusiastic" he said "It's quite the change of personality; do you need to get checked at the hospital?" he said sounding confused

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, last thing I want is to get into another fight with someone from the monster clan" he said the walked away "I'll do my dirty work tomorrow"

"Yuki, you're so over…soon I won't have to worry about you at all" Misa said

* * *

><p><strong>AN: um this was the longest wait ever, I am sooooooooooooo sorry, I will try my best to continue to update fast thank you for those who waited patiently **

**review, and do whatever, I will update Xd Please for give me!**

**if you want to know the status of the latest chapters for this story I have posted it on my profile just so you know  
><strong>


	13. Disasters

**I don't own Gintama**

**Do Enjoy :D**

**Chap 13- Disasters  
><strong>

**This may start off a tad cliché (IMO) it actually is why I took forever to update; I wrote this a LOOOONG time ago but couldn't update due to the fact that I hated it!; I'm not that confident about my writing skills/story skills so yeah…but here you go.**

* * *

><p>Monday morning Yuki awoke from her bed, today she was happy, because she can finally spend the day with Kamui, and she hoped it would not get ruined in any possible way. She came out of her bed letting out a large yawn, and walked her way to the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror, everything was a mess especially her hair, she tried her best to fix it until she got frustrated <em>"maybe I should just cut it all off"<em> she thought _"no way, I wonder what Kamui would think if he saw me bald"_ she thought _"…I don't think he'd like it"_ she thought, slightly laughing at the thought, she was about to go take her shower until, she noticed something on her neck

"huh?" she said looking closer into the mirror" what the hell" she said looking at it, it was one gigantic hickey "did he do that yesterday? " she said looking at it_ "jeez, Kamui you didn't have to bit me so hard"_ she thought, now she had to cover that up with a scarf or something, she did not want anyone to see it, her hair might be able to hid it but she didn't want to take the chance. "…although it might just go away…I'm still covering it up" she said, She gave it another stare and blushed at the thought of what happen the other night _"…we were almost going to do it"_ she thought removing her clothes "_I wonder…if he's bothered by it…well if he tries again, I wont stop him"_ she thought then went into the shower _"jeez, I wonder if he thinks of me as much as I think of him…"_

**-x-**

Meanwhile on the Harusame ship Kamui was sitting idly on his chair and only one person was on his mind at the moment: Yuki. It wasn't that she was on his mind rather he wanted to know what he had to do to please her, she was quite difficult, so he decided to ask the one man he thought that may, or may not know the answer, he's loyal subordinate Abuto.

"Hey Abuto, what exactly do girls want" Kamui asked him

"Huh?"

"I want to know how I can please her."

"Don't ask me; that girl looks like the most difficult to please" Abuto said

"…she is…although I was doing okay last night"

"TOO MUCH INFO" Abuto shouted "wait...So you finally did it?"

"No, she ended up backing out" he said and Abuto busted out laughing

"Better luck next time" Abuto said "women are the most difficult creatures ever, you never know what's one their mind and you can't win in an argument against them, but they're all the same deep down"

"Meaning?"

"...try this...They love when you get them gift, maybe you should get her one…Not a gift that would please you, one she would like, the girls go crazy when a man buys them a gift"

"Really"

"Yeah, and when your with her don't just think about yourself, forget about you, girls want you to only think about them"

"You sure know a lot"

"Well I guess since I am older" he said sounding flattered

"So, tell me more"

"Well…"

**As the conversation went on**

"You think she wants it more than me" Kamui asked

"No"

"That was a quick answer"

"Women try to hid it, if you want it so bad, make her beg for it"

"I see…although she's not one to beg"

"I suggest you go on a date with her" he said "do everything I told you to do, and she'll give it too you"

"I wonder" Kamui said "Hmm a date, what are we supposed to do"

"…what does she like?"

"…I don't know, she likes the same things as me…yet she doesn't"

"What the hell kind of answer is that, you should know these things"

"Well it doesn't matter" he said "I can't wait to see her cute face when I ask her out…I just know she'll be embarrassed"

"Cute?…she doesn't seem like the cute type"

"No… she can be really cute behind that tough attitude"

"…really, I would love to see her cute side" he said and Kamui glared at him "I'm joking…" he said _"jeez you don't have to get so angry over one line"_ Abuto thought "Hey, do you really like her? I hope your not messing with her; she doesn't seem like the type to take stuff like that lightly"

"No, she might actually kill me"

"And besides, I've never seen you actually interested in any girl, you fool around with them then break their hearts; you're cruel you know!"

"I'm not playing around with her" he said getting angry

"…seriously"

"Yes"

"So do you love her then?"

"…I do"

"Are you sure its not lust instead of love"

"No, I'm lusting for her too"

"…Then let's take a test"

"Huh?"

"If you had to choose between her and fighting which would you choose"

"…so I'll never get to fight again"

"Never, but if you choose fighting, you'll never get to see her again"

"…a world without Yuki sure would suck" he said "why should I take this test, its not like it'll ever happen"

"That's not the point, but maybe you do feel something for her" Abuto said "because...normally you'd just choose fighting of the bat"

"Really"

"Well then again, every time she's mad at you, you get all pissed and temperamental, that's the first sign"

"Do I really?"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Kamui" Yuki said coming into the room "sorry I didn't knock, but I thought why bother, it's not like I'm disturbing anything between you two"

"No you're not" Kamui said getting up

"Good" she said walking up to him

"Yuki, why are you wearing a scarf?" he said she got pissed off that he ask

"Does it stick out that much?...Don't bother asking this is your fault"

"What is?"

"I have to wear this because of you, you know, to hide these embarrassing marks"

"Marks?" he said removing the scarf from her neck "oh those"

"I see you two have been rather busy" Abuto said

"Leave" Yuki said to him pointing at the door

"Hey, you barged in here, I'm just observing"

"Observe somewhere else" she said "just leave"

_"…feisty, what's cute about her besides her face"_ Abuto thought _"well I guess that's why they get along"_ he thought leaving the room

"You don't seem surprised by it at all" Yuki said after Abuto left

"I'm not; I have to let people know that you are taken"

"By leaving this" she said pointing at it "I didn't know that you bit so hard" she said

"Sorry" he said kissing the marks "does it hurt"

"No" she said "it doesn't matter anymore, I'm just going to wear the scarf"

"Well it somehow suit you" he said moving away from her "I've been wondering Yuki"

"What is it" she said putting her scarf back on

"We have yet to have our first date"

"Date?" she said blushing "well I..." she didn't know what to say

"_There is it, that cute side of hers"_ he thought "You're not going to refuse are you?"

"…no" she said blushing "…when"

"Now"

"Right now!" she said

"Let's go" he said dragging her

"Wait…why all of a sudden?"

"Aren't couples supposed to go on dates?"

"…well I guess" she said "I'm not complaining though" she said "but did you plan anything?" she asked and he stop walking and stared at her "…you didn't…you should have thought of something to do" she said "but I don't really care, just being here with you is okay with me" she said "…but wouldn't it be bad if you were seen?"

"That's right, I forgot about that" he said and she sighed

"…there's always an obstacle" she said "it doesn't matter; lets try to have as much fun as we can" she said grabbing onto his arm "I can give you a tour of the city" she said with a smile

**-X-**

"Earths boring…you plan on living here forever" he said they were currently sitting down on a bench

"…I don't know" she said "…it can be pretty boring I guess…but I'm sure I'll meet more people in the future to entertain my needs"

"…no male"

"…no male" she said "you get so jealous" she said "so what did you think of the tour"

"Boring and useless"

"…geez; could you be a bit more honest?" she said sarcastically "you're the one who asked to go on a date"

"Because that's what couples are supposed to do"

"…yeah but… I don't know" she said

"Fine, I'll get you a gift"

"…really"

"Yes anything you like" he said and she smiled

"Anything I like…I don't know…"she said "Get me a stuffed animal"

"Why would you want something that weak?"

"You asked me a question and I answered it" she said getting up "I actually I really want one from you" she said pulling him up "I saw this store while we were walking, lets go there"

"As long as it makes you happy I don't care" he said and she blushed

"…good"

**After that (outside the store)**

"Here, for you" he said giving Yuki a stuffed bear

"Somehow this doesn't seem right" she said "you threaten the guy to give it to you cheap…but I'll accept it" she said hugging him, and giving him a small kiss "Kamui I love you" she said to him and he remained silent, he had a small pout on his face "what's wrong?" she asked him yet he still remained silent "…Kamui?" she said but then there was a gigantic explosion not far off "what was that" she shouted removing her arms from Kamui and looking around, people began to run like crazy.

"A monster!" someone yelled and a herd of people began to run, Yuki looked around to see what they were talking about"... I don't see anything" she said then turned back to look at Kamui.

"k-Kamui" she shouted, she got separated from him, and there's no way she could possibly spot him now, people were still running for it, but she didn't quite no why, until she saw a giant creature coming her way "what the hell is that" she said looking at it, it was a gigantic spider looking monster

"g-gross" she said stepping away people began to bump into her as they ran causing her to fall to the ground "what the hell" she said getting up "what is that" she said looking at it, she wanted to stop looking at it because it looked disgusting to her, so she turned away, she's been separated from Kamui for awhile now, and she thought of finding him first. She turned around and saw him and ran to him "Kamui" she shouted.

"Yuki lets go" he said taking her hand and began to walk

"…yeah"

"Yuki, are you afraid of it" he asked he noticed that worried look on her face

"I'm not afraid of it" she shouted to him "…I just don't like spiders…if it was anything else, I wouldn't care"

"You could be pretty weak sometimes Yuki" he said

"What…I'm just disgusted by it"

"I remember you not liking bugs Yuki"

"...uh" she couldn't really say anything _"he actually remembers that?"_

"Whatever lets just get out of here" he said not even fazed on the situation that was happening, actually he seemed rather upset about something and Yuki could tell.

"…Kamui, is something wrong?"

"No"

"Why don't we do something about that creature?"

"Like what? I could care less about what happen to the people here"

"…Kamui"

"Besides I'm sure it'll be taken care of soon" he said, Yuki looked at him then frowned at his attitude, he seemed angry, she couldn't really understand why

"Kamui, just tell me what's wrong" she said getting frustrated "…did something happen when we got separated?"

"I said it's nothing"

"…it isn't, you know you could tell me" she said; she they stopped walking and were just staring at each other.

"Just forget it Yuki" he said, she became extremely frustrated he began to walk away but she yanked his hand closer to her

"Start talking"

"Yuki…what part don't you understand" he said getting in her face "just stay out of it"

"I don't even know what the hell I'm staying out of" she said back to him "I told you before that you didn't need to hide anything from me, so what the hell?" she said Kamui remained silent while looking at her in her eyes, she maintain her cool attitude and he could tell she was frustrated. But at the moment he didn't really care, he removed her hand from his and began walking away without saying a word.

"Damn it Kamui" she shouted then turned away from him walking in the opposite directing, Kamui turned to her, and spoke out

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked she stopped walking and turned back to him.

"Away from you"

"That's where the monster is"

"I don't care" she shouted to him "you may think I'm weak, but I'm not, I'm not afraid of that"

"Well you seemed pretty afraid before" he said and she remained silent, she didn't bother answering, she turned herself around and walked away from him. She went in the direction of the monster, she didn't think Kamui would care about the people on earth anyways, but he was acting so weird, the monster approached her, and she didn't want to look at it but she did, She looked at the monster with disgust "I really hate spiders" she said

She wanted to attack it, she could've attacked it but that strong fear of the bug was stopping her "Damn it" she shouted "I guess I can't do it after all" she said flying up as it tried to attack "they're so disgusting!" she said, and the monster came at her again, she couldn't dodge it in time, but she saw a Kamui come quickly and cut all of its legs off, Yuki went to the ground and he walked up to her

"Don't run away from me again" he said to her

"…what the hell...I didn't need you here"

"Oh, so you're pissed"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am" she said

"You were about to get destroyed but that monster why complain now?" he said "besides, I know your afraid of spiders, or any bug, but your taking it too far"

'What do you know?"

"…you could have easily defeated that, stop acting weak"

"Can you just shut up" she shouted to him "of course you wouldn't understand, because you have no fear"

"I do have one fear"

"Sure you do" she said rolling her eyes and then they heard a loud explosion "what the hell was that" she said looking towards the monster "…what the?" she said looking down at it, somebody was destroying it "who's that?" she said and Kamui's narrowed with disgust and left the scene, and Yuki turned to him "Kamui, where are you going?" she shouted to him, but he didn't bother answering, she was about to go after him, but why bother, she turned to look at the disgusting creature, only to find out that it was already defeated by the man, and then people ran up to him and began to cheer. She wanted to know what was going on, she wanted to know who defeated the monster. She walked closer to the situation going through the crowd to look at the man only to be completely shocked

"This is the second time I'm saving earth…as usual I didn't come here for this" he said

"You're" Yuki shouted "Umibozu-san!" she said pointing at him _"holy shit, what the hell!"_ she was completely shocked, is this why Kamui was so pissed before, could he have possibly met up with his father…if so what the hell did he say to him that got him so angry. Right now she didn't want Umibozu to spot her, so she sneaked away to the direction she knew Kamui headed.

"…where is he?" she said as she walked "…he didn't have to walk away" she said then looked down at her hands, she was still holding onto the stuffed animal he gave her "its cute" she said holding it up then frowned _"I hope he's okay…I'm sure he is"_

"Yuki" Kamui shouted to her, she was completely shocked to even see him, she expected him to be farther away

"Kamui" she said walking to him "…what are you still doing here"

"Waiting for you" he said "I'll walk you home"

"…okay" she said, she didn't know what to say, he was giving of this negative energy, and you can just tell how angry he was, they walk silently neither of them saying a word, what could she say? When they finally arrived at her hotel, he still remained silent, yet he walked her all the way inside to her door "Kamui"

"What?"

"Come inside" she asked him

"…why"

"Do I really need a reason" she said pulling him inside "I want to talk to you" she said she remained silent with her back towards him then turned to him and finally spoke "Kamui, I know you're angry, but just forget about it"

"Yuki, what are you talking about"

"About… your father" she said he just glared at her as soon as she did "you knew that was him right?" she said

"Yuki, why would I be upset about that"

"…I don't know" she said "why are you upset about it? Normally, I wouldn't think something like this would even bug you…but it does, why?"

"You're annoying"

"And you don't need to take your anger on me either"

"So?" he said with anger, he glared up at her and walked her into the wall trapping her with both hands on each side "then what do you suggest I do, should I just kill him"

"…no, not that…why would you want to do that?" she said _"…what did he say to him?"_

"then what do I do?" he said forming fist against the wall Yuki didn't quite know what to do, she could feel the anger from him, she look at him giving him a sad look and just wrapped her arms around his neck "just calm down" she said holding onto him tightly

"Calm down?"

"Yes, you're getting so angry, and I don't understand why" she said "But Kamui, no matter what, I'll be by your side"

"…really"

"Yes, really" she said and Kamui removed his hands from the wall and wrapped them around her

"I'm sorry" he said to her

"Its okay" she said "If you're not ready to talk about its okay" she said, Kamui held on tight to her

"It was nothing, so don't worry about it" he said, and she frowned

"...oh, I see" she said "I'm sorry I got so angry at you"

"Oh, you were angry?" he said sarcastically

"I see your back to your old self" she said then smiled "I'm glad" she said then gave him a kiss "are you going to stay?"

"…yeah I'll stay" he said then hugged her _"Yuki…I won't let anyone touch you"_

**Flashback (what happened when they got separated)**

Kamui looked around his surrounding, he just got separated from Yuki and was getting a bit frustrated at the sound of people screaming in fear he walked up in the direction he knew she was, until he felt a familiar presence from behind

"Well, look who it is" Kamui said turning around

"I should be saying that" Umibozu said coming out from the shadows

"I'm guessing you're here for that creature" Kamui said casually with a smile on his face

"What I like to know is why you're here"

"What? What's wrong? Is there a problem with me being here?"

"Kamui, I haven't seen you in years, and this is how you react" Umibozu started "I heard what you did to Kagura"

"Really and?"

"And you tried to kill your old mentor"

"And?"

"Kamui when will you learn"

"Did you come here just to lecture me?" Kamui said opening his eyes to look at him "it'll be completely pointless"

"No I didn't come to lecture you" he said "I was simply surprised and overjoyed to see my sons face"

"Well we don't share those feelings" he said "are you going to try and fight me?" Kamui asked "maybe get me back for taking your arm"

"No, I wouldn't do that to Kagura, or you're mother"

"Don't look down on me"

"I'm not doing that either" he said "but let me just tell you this" he said and Kamui just glared at him "continue in with what your doing, and you will have absolutely no one"

"Is that so?"

"You probably don't care, but no one will stay by your side if you continue" he said "no one will even try and stop"

"No one you say?" he said going back to his smile

"That's right"

"I don't need anyone but myself, so I guess I'll be fine"

"I don't believe that" he said "...that white haired girl you were just with, she has a familiar face" he said and Kamui glared at him again

"What are you getting at?" Kamui said rudely

"Is she a girlfriend? I'm glad your growing up, but even she might see the errors of your ways, and leave you forever" he said "maybe I should tell her" he said angering him, "but I bet she means nothing anyways" Umibozu said, Kamui wasn't going to let him intimidate him

"listen, do whatever the hell you like, but come near her, I wont hesitate to try and kill you again" Kamui said, the words shocked Umibozu completely

"_who exactly is this girl"_ he thought "well I said what I wanted to say" Umibozu said then walked off, Kamui was pissed, he wanted to kill his father there at that moment, but he felt he wasn't worth it, he turned back away to go back on search for Yuki…

**End of flashback**

Kamui laid in Yuki's bed alone, waiting for her to come in, so he could start cuddling with her or at least try to do more, his frustration half way disappeared , and he was hoping to get something from her to cheer him up, she walked into her room wearing a pink silk nightgown , Kamui looked over at her and smirked "Looking hot as usual" he said as he looked down at her she smiled and walked up to him, she climbed on top of him and gave him a big kiss then curled up under the covers with him.

"Yuki I was hoping, or rather yearning to cuddle with you right now"

"Really" she said then took out the bear that Kamui got for her "Looks like he beat you" she said putting the bear in his face

"Should I kill the bear?"

"No, you gave it to me" she said hugging it "it's the first gift you got for me, so it means a lot"

"Wouldn't you prefer something else?"

"Nope this is fine" she said "I'll give it to our first child"

"…You want kids"

"Not anytime soon by yeah, what about you"

"Never thought of it"

"…okay, what about now"

"If it's with you, I don't mind" he said hugging her "how about we work on our first child"

"Like hell" she said pushing him "I'm not having any kids yet, I'm not ready"

"Are you sure"

"…don't ask dumb question" she said then rested on his chest "don't think I didn't hear your little plan with Abuto" she said "of course it didn't work out in the end"

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, Yuki"

"I was at the door and I just happened to hear everything" she said "and don't worry, after I heard that plan, I turned away in disgust, I thought of going back home, but I wanted to see you"

"...so you're not going to make me complete my plan"

"That plan was sick" she said and he laughed "its not even funny" she said to him "I'm glad you didn't go through it" she said "…but Kamui"

"What is it?"

"It won't last long will it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"…aren't you going to have to go back soon" she said and he remained silent "Kamui?" she said rising up to look at him.

"…Yuki I already thought of that"

"And?"

"I said to myself that I'll savor the moments while I can"

"Kamui…that's dumb"

"Then why don't you come back with me"

"…maybe I will" she said resting back on his chest

"Last time I asked that you were so against it"

"I'm still kind of against it" she said "Kamui, I don't want a long distant relationship…I'll miss you too much"

"Aww"

"Shut up"

"I'll miss you too Yuki" he said hugging her

"Kamui…I'm being serious"

"Me too"

"…Kamui"

"I guess I should have never met you" he said "then maybe neither of us would have to feel this burden"

"What? Don't say that, I'm glad I met you…but you're not really answering me"

"Maybe I'll ditch the Harusame"

"I don't see you doing that"

"You'd be surprised; I'd do anything for you" he said and she stayed silent for awhile and blushed

"…I'm ready to go to sleep now" she said turning away from him

"Are you mad now?"

"No"

"then turn back" he said pulling her, in that instant she felt this cold ominous presence she quickly rose up "what's wrong" Kamui asked and she looked down to him. She had a nervous look on her face "…you didn't just feel that?"

"Feel what"

"…nothing" she said _"…it can't be right…it's impossible"_

"Yuki"

"…I'm fine"

"Why do you look so scared?"

"Scared…I think I just need to take some fresh air"

"Are serious, stay in bed with me"

"I'll be back soon"

"You better hurry" he said

"I will" she said getting out of the bed "just a little fresh air" she said leaving the room she put a jacket on and left.

**-x-**

"It had to be my imagination" Yuki said walking down the dark streets of Edo "but…" she said then heard something behind her she quickly turned around, she felt frightened by the familiar presence then was unable to move "What the hell, why can't I move"

"oh that's a little technique of mine" a man said walking out from the dark he had short hair that was white just like Yuki's, fair white skin and purple cat-like eyes that matched hers

He came up closer and revealed his face to her

"…J-jun w-what are you doing here" she said in fear

"Don't sound like that Yuki…I came all this way to see you, I just got out of the hospital you know" he said with anger "you know the one you sent me in"

"That was your fault" she said trying to move

"I guess…maybe" he said walking closer to her, she struggled to move but she couldn't, he finally came closer to her and grabbed on to her "my, my your so beautiful Yuki, and its only been two years"

"Let me go"

"I can't do that, there's a few things I have to tell you…you will listen wont you, well you can't move so you have no choice"

"How is this happening, how can you even be here"

"I may have still been in the hospital when I left but hey, I'm better now"

"That not what I mean…I thought you were a full-blood"

"oh that…no I'm just like you, I can leave Ekishou" he said then brought his face closer to her ears "did you know, they said if you were to have a child with an Ekishou they'd be bless with power" he said she remained silent "well it's a lie…well not really" he said bring his hands closer to her body "study shows, only those of noble blood, would be blessed"

"What?"

"yes, that is correct, that's why you can't move, its merely a technique of mine, but you were extra special, that's why you were shunned, it was such a shame, since there are so much just like you, but I guess its your mothers fault for having an affair with someone who isn't even from Ekishou at all, or is it because you're the eternal witch, which one is it again?"

"…what do you want?"

"I want you"

"Let go of me"

"It was a joke; you have no sense of humor" he said laughing

"Go to hell"

"Leave him" he said

"What!"

"You know...That guy you're seeing, leave him"

"…what the hell are you saying?"

"I want you to come back home, Yuki, maybe become my wife" he said "or something like that" he said Yuki's fear completely went away and was now angry

"As if" she said pushing him "…I can move" she said then backed off

"I'm not going to try anything, as much as I would love to ravish that body of yours, forcing you would be no fun"

"you're just gross" she said" What do you want?"

"I already told you what I want, and staying away from that guy would be best for both of you"

"…what?"

"Are you forgetting who you are" he said coming up to her "did you forget what happened to your father, when he interfered"

"What" she said pushing him "…what do you mean by that"

"Oops that's right you don't remember"

"…are you saying that the same thing might happen"

"That is what I'm saying"

"…but" she said

"He might get hurt"

"No, I don't believe you"

"You don't believe me? Are you forgetting that your father died?"

"Shut up"

"Well you don't remember the situation, but that's all I can say"

"…if you know what happened then tell me" she said

"Sorry, I can't do that" he shrugged off "but that guy might actually get killed, I heard his father is Umibozu the space sweeper, he must be strong, if he has his blood in him" he said "but, who knows"

"I won't let it happen"

"If I recall, you tried to protect your father, but he still died"

"I was, young back then"

"That didn't stop you from killing all those men"

"…What?"

"Yuki it doesn't matter who it is, they get the job done"

"…what do you mean 'they' who…is it that same person that killed my father"

"Man, what is wrong with me" he said scratching his head "I've said a bit to much" he said "…but, If you leave him, you won't have anything to worry about; that is all" he said then walked off

"…why is this happening" Yuki said to her self then walked away

**XxX**

"Do you really want her to be your wife?" Misa asked Jun as he walked up to her

"Of course not, she'd kill me"

"Then why'd you say that"

"She got angrier that way, seeing her face like that, really turns me on"

"You're gross"

"Thank you"

"And you better be lying about hurting Kamui I wouldn't let you do that"

"…I thought you'd say that; I have no intention of dragging anyone else in this; I have nothing against that guy" he said "besides; everything I just said to her was a total lie"

"…are you serious…it seemed believable"

"Didn't it?" he smirked

"What are your intentions?"

"I just want to make her suffer, just as she made me, for the past 2 years"

"…that's it" Misa said sounding unimpressed

"Yes, I have no intentions of dragging her back home, she's here for a reason correct, but its better to make her think I'm forcing her"

"I'm starting to think you're the cruel one here, but whatever, do what you have too, this way she might leave him forever"

"…maybe, but there's something I need you to do"

"…and that is"

"…well, it's like this" he began and the two continued in their conversation.

**After that**

"…you did that to her" she shouted to him

"Well…yeah"

"You're horrible"

"No I'm not" he said

"I understand why she broke up with you"

"She didn't break up with me, I broke up with her"

"Saying that must make you feel better" Misa said

"You're a bitch"

"Yup, and I love it" she said

"I kind of love it too"

"I would never be interested in someone like you" Misa said then twirled her hair "maybe in your dreams"

"Okay then" he said "I guess I'll try again later"

"Don't bother; it's never going to happen"

"Come on sweetheart, your drop-dead gorgeous" he said "we could give it a try"

"I know I'm gorgeous; but I'm not interested" she said "it's a shame I can't share myself to the whole world" she said "my beauty and brains can start many problems; it's a blessing and a curse"

"_Damn this girl is full of herself" _

"Hey, I've been wondering" Misa said

"What?"

"What exactly did she do to you that left you in the hospital for two years?"

"She shot me around my heart three time then walked up to me and stepped on it"

"You're kidding"

"Nope"

"Wow"

"That woman could be so cruel, she was pissed, she wanted to kill me…I could see it in her eyes, I knew she was half yato, I guess I shouldn't have fucked with her…well it was fun" he said "but forget all that, are you going to go along with the plan?"

"…if I do that…Kamui might be…he might"

"Uh…I thought this guy was completely uninterested in you, I think he'd be happy"

"Shut up! Fine whatever I'll do it"

"Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow" he said walking off

"…well, what can go wrong?" Misa said to herself

**-x-**

Yuki walked into her room she looked over and noticed Kamui had already fallen asleep "what do I do"

_"It's impossible. who ever jun is talking about, is it really possible for them to take down Kamui…is me being with him dangerous, why is this happening…but who ever it was…they took down my father…what's going on here, I don't even know how my father was killed…even if I was there. It seems like the world is lying to me right now…I should just forget it, there's no way I'm going to let the people I care about get hurt, I don't want to lose anybody else."_ She thought as she leaned against the door she let out a sigh and walked over to the bed. she climbed in the bed and cuddled up to Kamui's chest, she definitely didn't want to think about jun now, and she definitely didn't want to jump to conclusions and tell Kamui anything, after all jun was a master liar, although she was slightly frightened by the words he told her, she wouldn't believe him yet.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it took me long to update, that's only because I had a strong hatred for this chapter, but I didn't know how to fix it, so I just sucked it up and left it the same…and if you don't like it…well, sorry…I don't like it either.<strong>


	14. The Past

**This is a short chapter about a small part of Yuki's and Kamui's past**

**This has been written for like ever, this has been written before even chapter 13….so yeah. Sorry…honestly I just didn't like it which is why I didn't update.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 <strong>

**The Past**

* * *

><p>It has been only 2 days since Yuki had been staying over at Kamui's place, she wasn't staying there forever, but she would be there for awhile, but ever since she's been there Kamui made it his duty to make her run away, but lately it wasn't working, until one day Kamui did something that ticked her off.<p>

It was a normal day on the yato planet, it rained then it stopped and it was cloudy, Yuki hate seeing the sky like that. She sat on the steps in front of Kamui's house alone, well she was alone until Kamui came out to her, and he just came out the house and looked at her.

"What are you doing Kamui," Yuki asked looking at him, he's been acting extremely suspicious, even for him

"You're pretty weird, why are you just sitting here," he said pissing her off

"You're the weird one," she said glaring at him, "Kamui, I know I said we could get along, but I'm having second thoughts on that"

"Oh really?" he asked, "why?"

"I hate when I'm asked dumb questions"

"Hey, Yuki, can you follow me," he suddenly asked

"…why"

"I just want to show you something" he said and she reluctantly followed him

_"What the hell does he want?" _was all that was going through his head, he was up to something and she knew it, "…what are you going to do"

"You're a girl right?" he asked

"_Of course I'm a girl" _she thought as she glared at him

"I'm not really sure" he said

"Idiot, of course I'm a girl!" she shouted to him

"I was wondering if you'd be afraid, after all Kagura wasn't"

"…afraid of what?" Yuki asked

"Sometimes girl are afraid of these things" he said pointing to a bug on the ground

"Why are you showing me something so nasty?" she said backing away

"Are you afraid?"

"…as if I would be afraid of some tiny thing" she said but it wasn't tiny at all, it was a rather large spider, bigger than her hand. "what is that"

"You never seen it before?"

"They don't have that back on Ekishou" she said

"It's a spider"

"I don't like it"

"Oh?" Kamui said taking it into his hands. "it's just a small bug"

"How could you hold it? That's disgusting!"

"I just wanted to show you, Yuki"

"No…you were trying to scare me." she shouted to him. "Forget it I don't like you after all"

"Oh, that's too bad," he said and she turned away, Kamui purposely walked up to her and put the spider on her shoulder, "well since we feel the same Yuki, we should do hateful things to each other"

"What?" she said turning around and she noticed the spider crawling on her shoulder, she let out a loud scream that Kamui had to cover his ear, she shook her body so the thing could fall off. "Kamui you idiot," she cried turning away from him

_"Was she crying…no way"_ he thought _"there's no way she'd cry just for that"_ he thought then tried to see her face "Hey, Yuki"

"Leave me alone," she shouted then ran off

"Oh, she's pissed," he thought, "I didn't think it would work"

She ran away from him, looking for her father, when she found him she instantly ran into his arms, her father had short black hair, and green eyes, he was young and handsome.

"What's wrong Yuki?" he asked his daughter

"…Kamui was…he" she said and then began to cry

"Aww, come on Yuki, don't cry" he said comforting his daughter, "what happened"

"…a spider" she whispered

"Huh?"

"…spider" she said again "I don't like them"

"You're so cute" he said patting her head and laughing

"Don't call me cute! I'm angry"

"I know," she said hugging her then lifted her up into his arms and began to walk; she rested her head on her father's chest and wiped her tears away

"I don't want to stay there anymore father," Yuki said

"Come on, it's only for awhile," he said, "I thought you would have gotten along with him"

"…I thought so too, but I've been wrong before" she said and he smiled

"There's no need to be sad Yuki," he said "I'll be here for you"

"I know," she told her father, "all I need is you father"

"...Do you miss your mother?"

"…yes I do"

"I'm sorry"

"…it's not your fault…its mine"

"It's not your fault either Yuki"

"Besides, I wanted to be with you," she smiled and he looked at her

"I love you Yuki" he said hugging her

"I love you too father" she said and they arrived back at the house "I still don't want to be here" she pouted and her father put her down

"Yuki, life's too short; you shouldn't hold a grudge for too long"

"Father, your telling that to the wrong person," she said, "since I'll be living quite a long life" she said then walked into the house

"…where does she get that mouth from…her mother?" her father said as he looked at her, "but I guess she's right"

Yuki walked down the house and stopped at Kamui, "Hey Yuki, what's wrong with you," he asked her, she didn't answer him, she ignored him and walked away, she wasn't quite ready to forgive him, despite what her father just said to her, "are you seriously mad, because of the bug…are you that weak" he asked her and she stopped walking but she still didn't answer him, unfortunately for her, she was still crashing at his house, so she would still have to see his face, ever since she came here, its like Kamui made it his job to bug her, she wasn't going to run away from him.

**-x-**

That night Yuki went to bed, but couldn't fall asleep she tossed and turned with no success, until she saw something crawling near her face, she jolted up and turn on the light, she didn't see anything, but she did not want to go back to bed_ "did Kamui put something in my bed"_ she thought she still didn't want to sleep there, she would go sleep with her father, but he wasn't even home, she groaned in frustration and sucked up all her pride, "I guess I have no choice" she said leaving the room

She walked up to Kamui's room and knock his door "k-Kamui-kun" she tried to act sweetly so he wouldn't kick her out instantly, thankfully for her, he wasn't sleeping yet

"What do you want?"

"Let me sleep in the same bed as you"

"Why should I let you," Kamui said, "you ignore me for the whole day then come here why"

"…I…saw something…in my room," she whispered "…I don't want to sleep in there" she said Kamui just looked at her

'Well, I don't care"

"Really?" she said

"Yes"

"What's the catch?"

"I'm not as evil as you think"

"…I don't believe that," she said going into the bed she laid down curled up in the sheets facing him

"Why don't you want to be in your room?"

"I thought I saw something crawling"

"It must have been a bug" he said "…so you really are afraid of them"

"I wouldn't say afraid"

"Whatever you say," he said looking at her, she looked somewhat uncomfortable the way she slept "Hey, you want my pillow"

"No"

"I don't care, take it" he said handing his pillow to her

"I said, no"

"Can you see I'm trying to be nice" he said

"…fine I'll take it," she said taking the pillow away from him

"Hey Yuki, I guess your not that bad" he said surprising her,

"What do you mean?"

"At first I really didn't like you, but when you stopped talking to me, it was more annoying than when you were"

"...I don't know how I should feel when you say that"

"But your not bad," he said with a smile

"…Really"

"Yeah"

"..You wouldn't be saying that if…," she started but stopped "forget it"

"What," he asked then she took a long pause

"Kamui…you ever heard of the Eternal goddess"

"No"

"…want me to tell you"

"…whatever"

"It goes back thousands of years ago, about a woman who was born, with the great power"

"Oh, yeah" he said, "thousands of years ago? Go on"

"Everyone looked up to her, everyone loved her, they called her a goddess, mainly because she could not die, and she had the power of a god"

"But she's dead now"

"Well…yeah, she had the power to bring the dead back to life, of course, in doing so, her life would be gone"

"Really"

"Nobody knew about such power, until it actually happened"

"And how does it happen?"

"Nobody knows" she said "well I think I know how, but I'm not quite sure" she said "…they say…well it's actually proven that the eternal goddess is reincarnated, every thousand years" she paused "actually…it's originated in my planet"

"...Really"

"Yes, the eternal goddess, was part of the royal family, and as it went down, it went down to the noble family, ever since then the power was shunned"

"Why"

"Why? Because the eternal goddess is powerful, of course she may be able to bring back the dead, but she's also really strong…she could probably kill a yato in a split second, after it fell down to a noble, something had to go wrong in the past, at least that's what people thought…it couldn't be controlled so now people see the person as a witch rather than a goddess"

"how would you know if someone is this eternal goddess anyways, do the stab the child in the heart and see if they survive"

"…no they have a birthmark that looks like a heart"

"Really"

"Yes, its right here," she said patting her back, "on the back"

"Wouldn't want to meet this person, she might kill me"

"...You think?"

"So tell me, when's the next reincarnation"

"Well...Eight years ago"

"So the person's the same age as us"

"Yes"

"You know them?"

"…The person is shunned"

"So you shun the person as well"

"No"

"You're pretty mean"

'That's not it!" she shouted

"Don't scream, you want to wake everyone here up?"

"Oh sorry"

"…so you're saying that you are"

"What!"

"I can tell, I've seen that mark on you back before"

"What, when could you have possibly seen it"

"When I put that"

"Oh yeah, don't remind me"

"…Taking you down is going to be extra hard now...considering you can't die"

"…this doesn't scare you"

"Why would it"

"…everyone back home…they don't like me because of that…it's bad enough I was a half-breed with yato power, but to think I was also…"

"Yuki," he said grabbing on to her wrist

"…What?" she asked looking at him

"You're cold" he said holding onto her wrist

"…I'm always cold," she said pulling her hand away

"I kind of noticed"

"…so are you afraid of me?"

"I'm not afraid of anything"

"Even if I can kill you right now…that doesn't scare you?"

"I doubt you can kill me. you seem pretty weak"

"...shut up"

"Yuki you are as cold as snow…and I understand why... but I like snow so it doesn't bug me" he said "that a pretty dumb reason to break someone down" he said and she still remained silent

"Oh," she said, she was happy, but didn't quite show it

"So how exactly does this eternal goddess die?" he asked

"I'm not telling you" she said "besides I don't really know myself" she said

"You're lying"

"I'm not lying, besides they can't be killed; so you can forget about it"

"That's a shame; I guess I'm stuck with you until I die"

"…is that bad"

"No" he said

"I see" she smiled

"Whoa you're smiling"

"What"

"I just haven't seen you smile in a while"

"And that's your fault

"well, in any case, Let's go to sleep now, I'm tired" he said turning around

"…yeah" she said also turning around, "…Kamui, thank you" she whispered then closed her eyes "and…I like you too"

**The End**

Tiny Omake

"So this is where you were," Yuki heard a voice in her dreams

"…_father?" _she thought, she knew that was his voice

"Looks like their getting along," she heard a different voice say "You didn't do anything to her, did you Kamui" the second voice said

"Like what?" Kamui asked then Yuki opened her eyes and rose up and looked to her front revealing Umibouzu and her father

"How innocent," Umibouzu said

"You can say that again," her father said

"Looking forward to the future," Umibouzu said, "I can see it now marriage then kids"

"Moving a bit fast now, are we," her father said and they laughed "how about you give her a kiss," he said making them both laugh

"What's so funny," Yuki said then looked at Kamui, "What are they talking about?" Yuki asked leaning toward him

"I don't know" he answered

"They grow up so fast"

* * *

><p><strong>I am so not making any promises since my promises are totally empty, but I will try to update the next chapter for next week, no lie its actually finished writing, just like this one, I wrote them at the same time, it just needs reading over…so hopefully I will update that by next week. or even sometime this week, it depends.<br>**

…**..and considering this was such short-ass chapter it's like, "bitch you better update" **

**I will okay!**

**Don't 4 get to review**


	15. Problems

**I know I was supposed to update like a few days ago, because I said I was, but I completely forgot...sorry for those who were kinda expecting it.  
><strong>

**I do not own Gintama**

**Enjoy**

**This is taking part right after chapter 13, okay! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 <strong>

**Problems**

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, and Yuki woke up first, she thought a lot about Jun and his reason for even coming to bother with her, but then she realized that he was always a bit of a spoiled brat and always wanted things his way, she didn't even know why she ever liked him anyways, she rose up, and let out a yawn, and looked over at Kamui. She thought again about what Jun had said and really didn't want to bother with him, everything was good between her and Kamui, sort of, and she didn't want to mess anything up. She leaned over to Kamui and shook him awake.<p>

"hey," he said still sleeping, she smiled at him but then it faded away, why would she have to leave him, she was finally happy, if Jun wanted to step in, he would just have to fight her.

"_I should just forget about, there's no way Jun could hurt Kamui…"_ she thought, she got out of her bed and walked around on the side Kamui was on "wake up" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, he opened her eyes and she smiled at him.

"I got to get back"

"I know," she said "Actually, I want to come…if that's okay"

"Yeah," he said

"I'm going to go get ready" she said then left the room

**~X~**

Once they arrived there Yuki purposely got separated fromKamuiThe reason she wanted to accompany Kamui was to ask Misa a few questions in the first place, Jun coming to her out of no where seemed to perfect for her, and then he ask her to leave Kamui, how would he even know about them, she never once mention Kamui to him when they were together. She finally found Misa and to her surprise she didn't lash out at her like she usually would.

"Misa can we talk," she asked

"…what do you want to talk about?"

"…I bet you already know"

"No, I don't," Misa said then turned her body towards her "but actually I have something to tell you"

"…what?"

"It's about Kamui"

"I'm not sure if I want to know this"

"It's important," she said "you want to talk to me, and I want to speak with you" she said "so there's no problem, right?"

"I guess not"

"Let's go…to my room, its quiet and no one will disturb us" Misa said

"Fine" Yuki said, and then followed Misa inside of her room, she looked around as if not interested then turned to look at Misa "It's awfully neat in here," she said

"Why wouldn't it be?" Misa shouted "I didn't invite you in here to be criticized"

"But you knew it was going to happen"

"Shut up!" she shouted, and then sighed, "You could sit down," she said pointing to her bed

"…on your bed?"

"Nothings going to crawl out and kill you"

"I can't be too sure," Yuki said inspecting the bed

"Just sit!" Misa shouted "I'm not as evil as you think"

"No, I think your exactly how evil as I think"

"I'm going to ignore that"

"So tell me…what you wanted to walk about," Yuki said, "I have a feeling if I go first, I would want to leave quickly"

"…like I said it's about Kamui"

"…go on"

"I'm over him"

"Mm-hmm" she said, she wasn't convinced at all, why did she bother telling her that? If anything it's probably something to get Kamui's attention.

"I wont bother you anymore…I moved on"

"You could cut the crap anytime now"

"…I have someone else…actually…I want to introduce you"

"And why would you do that?"

"…I told him about you…and well he's really happy to meet you…and Kamui"

"…you told him about me?"

"…well I told him that you were once my love rival…and he was a bit interested"

"Right…well I'm not getting out of my way for this." Yuki said, "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"No…I'm just warning you about that"

"_Warning me?" _

"I wanted to talk about Kamui, like I said…As much as I hate you, or hated you; I think I should tell you this as fellow woman"

"…maybe I should've gone first," Yuki said, "please make it quick"

"I'll tell you why I loved Kamui so much"

"You know what? I don't want to hear this," Yuki said standing up, "I knew this was a trick, but I didn't listen to myself"

"It's not a trick," Misa said, "if you really think it is, you won't mind listening to the end"

"…fine whatever," Yuki said sitting on the bed, "tell me the story, and make it a fast one"

"…fine," Misa said then started with her story, "it was two years, I was back home on yato…that's where I met him it didn't seem like he came to visit, rather it looked like he came to recruit members of the Harusame, we met by accident but it must have been faith"

"Um, okay I asked you to tell me the story, not about how you felt"

"Whatever, fine don't interrupt" Misa shouted then went on "Anyways, we met once, we kind of hit it off, it was only one night…but it was my first time, and he was pretty sweet"

"Where exactly are you going with this story?" Yuki asked "why are you telling me this again?"

"You said you wouldn't interrupt"

"I told you to make it quick"

"Fine!" she shouted

"After we did it he just left"

"That's what one night stands are…" Yuki said

"Its not like I just met him…I mean it was the first time I spoke to him…but I have heard of him before…more than heard of him I've seen him many times…I have been aligned with the Harusame more than they know…and I did like him…we've done it more than once"

"Okay…you didn't have to add the last part"

"just throwing it in there…he doesn't think anything of me…I thought he was just using me, it was one of his games…that had to be it, but I loved him, so I wasn't going to give up…I told him to fight me, if I won he would stay with me, and if he won…he could leave and I would forget about it…I lost…I lost horribly"

"…this is what you wanted to tell me?"

"Well you just thought I was crazy before this right?"

"Yeah, sort of…not really"

"…oh," Misa said, "what did you want to ask me?"

"…it doesn't matter" Yuki said standing up "I don't get one thing, if he really treated you like that, why did you still chase him"

"How could you not get it, he was my first time, and you don't just forget something like that," she said shocking Yuki

"…you're wrong, even if he was your first, treating you like that is…forget it…besides I think you're the one in the wrong, it was nothing but a one night stand…you shouldn't have expected much out of him" she said "you were asking to get hurt" she said then made her way out of the room.

"Hmph, what does she know?"

"…well by the story you just told her, I would come down with the same conclusion" Jun said coming out of the closet in her room.

"…must have been cramped in the closet," Misa said

"Not really," he said "Was that story of yours true?"

"…sort of...who would have thought we had such a similar past"

"…and uh, why did you tell her this anyways?"

"Shut up, I just felt like telling her…although she got it much worst…with you"

"mhm, right whatever, lets just get out of here and go break the girl" he said "you know she was going to ask you about us"

"I figured"

"Well…maybe she'll trust you more…after this"

"Doubt it"

"Well if she does, it'll just be in our advantage," he said, "let's go, it's time to introduce me"

**~X~**

"_I wonder if that story was even true,"_ Yuki thought as she walked, "whatever, I should just forget about it," she said, then she saw Kamui, she smiled then ran towards him, and hugged him, he turned around and faced her

"You got lost again" he said

"Uh…yeah, luckily I found my way back," she laughed, she looked at him and her smiled dropped _"I don't want to leave you"_

"What wrong?"

"Nothing" she said

"Kamui" the both heard and turned in the direction, it was Misa, and she ran closer to them and let out a big smile

"What?" he asked

"There's someone who I would love for you two to meet" she said "sweetie come out already don't be shy" she said, she had to mentally prepare herself to say it, she told herself she would never talk to a man like that, unless it was Kamui. Jun revealed himself, with a cocky grin on his face.

"Who's this?" Kamui asked, and Yuki froze, she swiftly removed from Kamui and didn't bother looking at them, she didn't even seem surprised, she was more pissed than anything. "Why did you bring him on the ship?"

"Well…you bring Yuki all the time…what's the problem with me bringing him, even if you are the captain"

"You got me there," he said

"Yuki, this is who I wanted you to meet" Misa smiled

"_Is this bitch serious, what the hell, the story she told me could be a complete lie, or could it be that Jun is the one using Misa…I'm so confused, I don't know what to think anymore."_ She thought

"I've heard of you…well how could I not" Jun said, Yuki didn't even look at him, how could she, why would she? She just felt like walking away, that or punching him in the face, the latter sounded better to her. Right now she felt fear anger and sadness at the same time, why was he doing this to her, was he hired to ruin her life

"What's wrong" Kamui asked, she didn't answer, this guy really came to ruin her life, she couldn't take it.

"I am also from the Ekishou clan," Jun said, "It must be a surprise"

"…is that so," Kamui said narrowing his eyes at him

"It's okay, I have the utmost respect for you" he said to Yuki then took her hand "it a pleasure" he said pecking it she quickly removed her

"Well I can't agree to that" she said

"Yuki, I hope we could get along now, I caused you so much trouble…me doing this, is like a peace treaty" Misa said

"…Well it was nice meeting you," Jun said, "come on Misa" he said holding her hand and walking away.

"Yuki"

"Kamui…I'm fine" she said, Kamui looked at her, she did not seem fine to him, he thought she looked pissed, and Yuki noticed his concerned and automatically changed her face, she put on a smile, and let go of his hand "I'm fine really" she said "but…I have to go check something" she said

"Shouldn't you be happy" he said, she knew he wouldn't buy her fake smile

"About what"

"Misa actually moving on"

"_yeah right,"_ she thought, this was obviously all Misa's fault, she probably brought Jun here, and that story she told her was probably a lie, she wanted to tell Kamui everything, about Jun, who he is and what he said, but the words couldn't come out of her mouth. "…I am relieved that she moved on" she said, she wished she actually would move on, it would be better for the both of them, even though she knew she had to leave Kamui, thinking about it just pains her heart, she just got with him, and now she wasn't allowed to be with him, this is the second time, her past, messed with her future, and she had enough of it, she wanted to break that bond she had with Ekishou, but doing so was harder than she thought. "Kamui, I need to go," she said, she had to confront Misa the liar, and Jun the snake, and she only knew they would be waiting for her.

"Okay," he said

Yuki walked away from him, and went on with her search for them; it wasn't hard since Jun was just around the corner

"So, uh you get the picture right" he said

"…Jun I'm not quite ready to believe you"

"…really?"

"You're a liar, and I was sent to earth because my mother made arrangements so I could leave Ekishou," she said, "they wouldn't interfere with me here"

"Yuki, you're forgetting who you are" he said "you're no normal half-breed"

"…I know; which is another reason why I know they wouldn't interfere" she said "so admit it…you're not going to do anything"

"Hmm, you know you almost had me there, Yuki" he said, and she remained silent "but you're right, all those things I said before, were a load of bullshit"

"…so"

"…but I'm interfering Yuki"

"What?"

"Surely you know how powerful I am," he said "Now it's just not him in vein…but the rest of your family"

"…you won't even be able to scratch Kamui"

"…probably not…but did you not hear me…your mother, even that sister of yours…even the people here"

"You wouldn't dare"

"I would so," he said, "think about that" he said

"…Misa called you here?" she asked, "She had to"

"No, I came on my own…did a little research…and played myself in"

"I forgot that it's no use asking a liar questions"

"You're funny" she said "whatever…I'm tired, I need sleep…just be careful"

"You should also be careful, if I were to tell Kamui this, he will without doubt kill you"

"Yeah, I know" he said "but I'm not some fool for him to be able to do it so easily"

"…running was your strongest point"

"You're being mean now," he said jokingly

"…I won't let you hurt anyone close to me" she said then walked away.

"Well, that's your choice…its all in your hands" he said taking his leave.

**~X~**

She walked to where Kamui was, she was going to tell him that she's leaving, she did not want to be there, or anywhere, she saw him and walked up to him.

"…Kamui, I'm going to be going now…I'm not feeling well"

"…you're not feeling well?"

"Uh…well I'm tired...That's it" she said

"…okay, I get it" he said, she hugged him and kissed him goodbye, then left the room.

She walked off the ship and was feeling horrible. Her day was going horrible, Jun barged into her world specifically to ruin it, and is now threatening to hurt the people around her so she could end up unhappy_, "that bastard, could this day get any worse…no, I shouldn't say that…it just might get worst, although I don't know how that is possible,"_ Yuki thought as she walked down the streets, she slowly walked and noticed a familiar figure around her "You're…Gintoki" she said.

"Well this is a coincidence"

"Huh? Why?"

"…can you come with me?" he asked

"…sure" she said following "…is something wrong"

"Kind of" he said

"_Is this 'the worst' is something seriously bad going to happen right now? I am not even in the mood at this point, what the hell could it possibly be?"_ she thought and Gintoki stopped into a park "…what's going on?" she asked, no one was there

"Well, I was just told some bothersome information…and I thought its best that you know it too"

"What do you mean?" she asked and at that moment she saw Umibozu and shinpachi from a distance _"okay, whoa, what the hell is going on here, is this some kind of intervention,"_ she thought, she felt completely uncomfortable now, and instantly wanted to walk away, Umibozu walked up to her.

"Why did you bring this girl?" Umibozu asked as he walked up to them

"I thought she should know too" gin said

"…know what?" Yuki asked, Umibozu walked up closer, got a better look at Yuki and became a bit shocked.

"You're…" Umibozu said looking at her _"I see"_

"Um…yeah it's been awhile hasn't it" Yuki said

"I see, Yuki, It really has been awhile, you've grown"

"…yeah," she said "…so…what's going on" she felt so uncomfortable, and plus she totally knew where this was going, but she had to act dumb at the moment.

"Did you know that my son was in the city?" Umibozu asked right off the bat, she knew she couldn't tell the truth, or she rather not tell the truth.

"Kamui…" she said sounding still a bit nervous "…no, I didn't," she lied, she was so not in the mood for this, what the hell was going on, her grip became tighter on her umbrella, and you could clearly see on her face that she didn't want to be there.

"Well I was just as a warning to him," he said pointing at Gintoki, "since my son proclaimed him as his prey," he said Yuki became shocked but instantly went back to normal

"…_that's right…I knew that already" _

"Did you know that?"

"No," Yuki said "why would I know that," she said she felt like she was being interrogated, she also felt that Umibozu knew something she didn't, which sort of ticked her off

"Just wondering," Umibozu said, _"what exactly do you see in my son," _he thought as he looked at her. He remembered back to when they were kids, they did get along but, Kamui changed so much he wondered what she could possibly see in him. Umibozu then turned his gaze to Gintoki "if he does come to attack, you would have to do something," Umibozu said

"You don't have to tell me twice"

"…where is Kagura?" Yuki asked

"I decided not to tell her, I don't know how she would even react upon hearing this"

"…I see," she said "Gintoki…if he comes at you…will you fight him?"

"…well I'm not going to just stand there," he said

"…that's what I thought, you're both fools" she said

"He's the bigger one"

"…Maybe" she said "I know he changed…a lot from what you remembered…but, why do you think fighting him will do anything I doubt you'd actually knock the sense back into him"

"Its not like I want to fight him, I just have no choice" Gintoki said

"…I guess"

"Then what would you do?" Umibozu asked "talk it out? I tried talking to my son, he won't listen to anything"

"…talking won't help either…I can't even count the amount of times I tried to stop him 6 years ago…it was no use, so I gave up…but" she said

"So you're saying this problem is unsolvable"

"That isn't what I'm saying…" she said "Umibozu-san I have a question for you"

"What?"

"have you just seen Kamui, or did you speak with him directly?" she wanted to know, she knew he did, and he couldn't lie to her, whatever he said too him, really angered Kamui to the point were he didn't even want to tell her, and she didn't want to bother asking him again.

"_This girl"_ Umibozu thought "I did speak with him, but it was nothing much"

"…I see," she said, "I guess some things never change" she said then Umibozu busted out laughing "whatever you told him…was it not to anger him"

"What I told him, was to try and wake him up…he needs to see reality"

"He is in reality" she said "well, his reality"

"You've grown to be quite interesting," he said, _"I can see why my son likes you"_

"I guess I'll take that as a compliment" she said "but, I'll be going"

"You're running away?"

"Running away? No, I'm simply ignoring this conversation, seeing how its pointless, if you're trying to warn me its no use, besides, I am not in the mood to deal it" she said then turned away.

"I wonder what's wrong," Shinpachi said

"I'm not that surprise, Yuki, was a friend of my foolish son," he said "she probably doesn't even think badly of him"

"…oh," Shinpachi said then

"Just wait, Yuki, when it comes to a decision between him and us, what would you do" he asked, and she stopped then turned around at him

"What are you saying?"

"And what if he came to attack you"

"Attack me…he wouldn't"

"I see," he said "I see you still love my son," he said, she remained silent not bothering to respond to what he said, "Quite the shame, I guess I can't force you to fight against him," he said, "but if you ever want to change him, you'll have to let go"

"…let go? Are you serious?" she said to him "that didn't quite work on your end so why would you think that makes sense?"

"What's that?"

"that's definitely not what should happen" she said to him "actually you think just like him…leaving someone alone when they need you…just makes it worst" she said _"but who am I to say that to him…because of jun…I'll probably..no I" _she thought "I definitely wont abandon him... he might turn darker than how he is now, but I…I wont walk away, that's a promise I made to someone, and myself" she said _"I love him, so I cant leave him"_

"You made that promise to someone?"

"…that's right"

"So tell me…everything you just said to me…have you told it to him"

"Huh...no"

"Well now's your chance"

"What?" Yuki said turning around, only to see Kamui right there which shocked her. "K-Kamui, what are you doing here!"

"Looking for you"

"For me?" she said, "…why"

"Yuki," he said looking at her, "I don't want you in between this"

"What do you mean?"

"This ridiculous, situation that's happening right now…I don't need you defending me either"

"Kamui just what are you saying…?" she said, "I wont step back," she said, "you said before, no matter how hard you try to push me away…I'll keep coming back"

"…I did say that, didn't I," he said, "You really are annoying"

"Don't be like that okay…I love you…and if someone is bad-mouthing you, I'm not just going to do nothing"

"Right," he said patting her on the head then wrapped her around him "you're annoying girl, but that's why I love you" he said and she wrapped her arms around him

"_What? He loves her? That must be a joke,"_ Umibozu thought, "so it is like that" Umibozu said

"What were you going to do to her?"

"Nothing, don't tell me you're going to get upset"

"I think I warned you back before, I asked you not to go near her," he said, Yuki broke their hug and looked up at him

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"Just forget it, Yuki" he simply said to her he said and it angered her

"Kamui I'm tired of you giving me the cold shoulder"

"That's funny coming from you"

"What?"

"You're just the same," he said "tell me, what that guy that was with Misa is to you"

"w-what?" she said _"how did he...?"_

"I'm not a fool Yuki"

"…_he's right…I have no right to be angry at him for not telling me anything"_

"You really want to know?" he asked, "what he said" he said and she didn't answer, "He threatened to come near you, which I didn't want…I wont let him touch you" he said, her face suddenly turned red

"…so that's why you got so angry?"

"I won't let anyone take you away from me"

"_I rather he didn't say that," _she thought

"I never would have thought, you two would be this close" Umibozu said "…actually maybe I did"

"Well, it doesn't matter; you mind not bothering with me anymore?" Kamui asked "as much as at the moment I would love to fight that samurai there, now's not the time" he said, "Yuki lets go," Kamui said abruptly, he pulled onto her by surprise

"Kamui, wait" she said

"I just came to get you, forget about them now," he said "and also I don't want you around them anymore"

"What?"

"Surely that's not a problem"

"I don't see why you don't want me around them anymore…I haven't really done anything wrong…"

"Can you please do that for me?"

"…fine…I'll do it for you" she said back to him and they both walked away together towards her home.

* * *

><p>…<strong>um yeah<strong>

**I ended that chapter weird now, didn't I? Oh well**

**Review my loyal readers; it's so easy to do it now!**


End file.
